Stargate: The Masquerade – Fallen
by Grace1776 Jr
Summary: Samantha Carter has been Embraced against her will by one of the Damned. Now she must fight to keep her humanity as well as protect her friends both human & undead from the horrors of the World of Darkness. And keep the Galexy safe from the Cainites.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate: The Masquerade – Fallen

This is a crossover between Stargate and Vampire the Masquerade (VTM). For VTM fans this story takes bits from the shows, video games, books and board game. So if you are big fan just go with it. Stargate lovers this is a Sam focused story and has to deal with how far our beloved Carter can fall from grace.

* * *

Prologue:

"Have a good evening, Walter,"

"Have a good weekend, Colonel," the short balding man said over his shoulder.

Col. Samantha Carter, XO of Stargate Command quietly left the control room overlooking the Stargate. The large circular ring that had changed Sam's life and guided it for years was still and inactive. The Col. felt she could take a little time off. She would be contacted if anything were to happen. And she was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything all day.

In years gone by Sam would have gone home, or gone to her lab to work on a new project or some new piece of alien technology brought through the gate. However Sam's lab wasn't her lab anymore. It hadn't been her lab for over a year.

Sam briefly recalled when she was a Captain. Not for the first time Sam felt a pain in her chest. She put her hand over her heart just to feel it beat – realizing what she was doing the hand dropped to her side and she kept walking.

Sam exited an elevator on one of the lowest levels of the SGC. It was dark. This level wasn't often used since it was so far down. The original concept was that should the base ever need to be occupied this level would be converted into living space hence the many small rooms that lined the hall. Sam hit one light switch that turned on scattered lights. Maintenance hadn't switched out any the broken bulbs in some time. Probably didn't even know about them. Same walked further down the sparsely illuminated halls.

She stopped at the end of the hall and looked down another joining corridor. There were no lights in this one. Sam took a slow breath through her nose. Something was there. Closing her eyes she focused on her senses.

Smell- it was musty, dirty.

Sound – 'squeak'

A rat. Sam figured it out. She held a small smile. That was easy. At the same time she became painfully aware of the gnawing in her abdomen.

Sam turned to go back into the better lit area – she jumped back before bumping into the chest of a young man. Sam was in a ready stance, years of working as part of SG-1 and being level-4 combatives vet she had honed her natural response to danger. She was ready to fight. She held her pose for an instant.

Sheepishly she then stood down her guard. "Hi, Liam," she said. The young man silently stared at her. She couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing wrap-around sunglasses, even in this dark place but she knew he was staring at her. There was a slight decline of the head in acknowledgment.

Sam sighed. It was going to be one of those evenings. She knew it. She stood matching Liam's seemingly stern glare and squared off with him. That lasted only a few moments before her hunger pains started to get much worse. She had to lean forward a bit trying to conceal it – _like that would ever work_.

"You don't look to good, Fledgling," the young man commented. There was no smile or hint that he was joking. It was just a statement.

"Well I don't feel that good either," Sam commented back. Now she was feeling lightheaded. Slowly she sunk to her knees.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Samantha?" he asked. There was no movement to help her. He was as still as if he were a statue. "You are Kindred now. This behavior is foolish."

"I just…had a long…day." Sam said through gritted teeth. Oh god, she felt them. "There…wasn't enough time…and I, I – " Sam couldn't hold her head up and crumpled inward. She felt like she was starving now. What was a hunger pain was now starvation and it was like her stomach was trying to devour itself.

"Help…me…" she barely said.

"Why should I help you when you clearly want to die?"

Sam's head was pounding. She could smell it, she felt it…anger, range, it was so strong, and she was so close… 'ah' Sam gritted her teeth. She couldn't handle it.

"This is the third time, Samantha. Make up your mind."

Sam couldn't answer. It hurt too much. But she was about to jump up and rip a bloody gash into his chest. She knew it, she felt it. His damn voice. That smug bastard was enjoying this. It was a clear picture in her mind. She was going to bight into that soft neck and…

There was a feel of wind then a "SQUEAK" suddenly silence. Sam heard it but her brain was on fire and it made no difference to her situation – suddenly Sam was grabbed by one arm and pulled up. Chest to chest he pressed in on her. She looked up just in time for him to press his mouth to hers.

Very few men had kissed Samantha Carter. She had always been pretty when she was young but her interest in science had always kept her in mixed worlds between nerds and popularity. And as she got older she found she was picky with the people she got close to. But the few she had had relationships with never would have done this. Sam's head exploded when it hit the back of the concrete wall and her nose hurt when he all but head-butted her. His tongue forced her lips apart. There was nothing romantic about it. This was violence but Sam didn't care.

The warm copper taste filled her mouth. It filled her mouth, warm, copper but it wasn't nasty like when you taste a penny, it was wonderful. In a single gulp it was gone. He broke the connection and was immediately two steps away. Sam slumped against the wall, using it for support.

Her stomach settled but she was still very, very hungry. The back of her head still hurt. But Sam could stand, and her head wasn't on fire like it had been. She remembered just how she imagined biting into him, less than a second ago. It had been that fast, the feelings the desire, the need to hurt him and take his blood…Not for the first time Sam felt shame. Not for her thoughts but because yet again she had failed. She wasn't able to control it.

Sam slowly looked up. He stood in the same place. Only thing different now was that he was holding the limp body of a rat. His thumb idly caressed it soft furry head. She stared at it for a second realizing what had just happened. Sam could taste it in her mouth and in her stomach…it was sour, not the rich taste she thought, she almost hurled but there wasn't enough to hawk up…

"Don't vomit it back up, Samantha. They do clean down here sometimes."

Sam stopped and took control of herself. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Thank you,"

"Thank me by taking care of yourself." This time there was a bit of a change in his tone, reproach.

Sam nodded. She understood. This wasn't the first time she had let herself go. She kept ignoring it not wanting to give in but it would only get stronger. She looked back at him trying to meet his concealed eyes. "Thank you, Liam."

"Are you able to go back up?"

Sam steadied herself and stood up straight. "Yah, I can go back. I just came down here to check in before I go home. That's okay, right?"

Liam stared at her for a moment. She wasn't sure but it looked like he weighing what he was going to say. "Sure, remember to eat something when you get home," was all he said suddenly. That was it.

Sam nodded her head. "I figured I wait in my office a big. Hang around and wait till it gets dark first. I don't feel up to dealing with the sun."

Liam nodded. He was still staring.

"What?" Sam finally said.

"I heard that the Tok'Ra are having a memorial service for Selmack and your father. Were you planning on attending?"

Sam remembered. She wanted to go. "I was going to call and tell them I cannot till I'm cleared to go through the gate. How did you find out about that?"

"Anything else I should know about?" Liam said ignoring her.

Sam shifted. "No, nothing."

"Dr. Jackson is coming back to work at the SGC for a while. A special project." Liam stated.

Sam should have been embarrassed or angry to be caught in a lie but she wasn't. Liam was just a jerk. This control he was trying to have on her was irritating but it wasn't dangerous. Not anymore anyway.

"Are we done?"

Liam nodded, "For now, Fledgling."

Sam nodded and started heading back the way she had come. She was just passing Liam when he spoke again "Samantha." Sam turned sideways to look at him. "Your eyes." Sam saw her reflection in his dark lenses. Glowing green dots peered back at her. Suddenly she was aware that her eyes weren't the only things that didn't look human. Her tongue traced over the sharp protruding canine teeth.

Sam stepped away from him and concentrated. She felt the slight pain in her top gums as her teeth became normal. Opening her eyes she blinked and saw Liam nod just a little. She turned and kept going. When she got to the elevator and was about to turn off the light she stopped and turned around. Liam was still standing there watching her, as still as if he wasn't alive. Sam placed her hand over her chest. There wasn't a feeling of anything beating. She turned off the light putting everything back into darkness and entered the elevator.

* * *

CH1: The Embrace – _"Accept that a part of you is gone. And be happy there is a part of you that is still here."_

"AHHHHH!"

Sam could hear the screams. She and two marines were crouching behind the corner. She braced her nine millimeter firmly in a too handed grip. It had happened in minutes. She had been in her quarters when the alarm was set off. First she had tried her communications terminal but there was only static. From the moment she had left her room everything had been out of control and no one could tell her what was going on.

Power was going on and off on all decks from what she could tell. All around her crew were either lying in puddles of their own blood or trying to take up secure positions. No one knew what was going on and no one had any idea where the enemy was. All anyone could see was that something was on board.

Sam had spent enough time on space ships to know that if the ship wasn't rocking there probably wasn't another ship attacking. And from the carnage that was evident all around her there was something on board that was attacking the crew directly. But it didn't make any sense. They were just a few hours from reaching earth. They had been in hyperspace. Nothing could have boarded.

"AAHAHAHAHAHHA!" More screams came, this time from the other end of the hall on Sam's exposed side. A marine dropped on his side and rolled to face the danger. But nothing was coming.

Sam only had two options. Stay or keep trying to get to the bridge. But with the power going on and off it would be a climb to get to the command deck. If she stayed she could confront whatever it was killing her people. It was one of those decisions that no amount of training can prepare you for. Stay with her men on the front line or run and try to get a better idea of what is going on, risking that there was nothing you could do anyway and you left your men for nothing.

Sam's choice was made for her when two black – things – there wasn't another word for them came around the corner and grabbed the marine that had rolled over to guard that side. The Colonel swung her weapon around and took aim – then froze.

They were black but not wearing black. They flouted and they were spindly and fluctuated between solid matt black and transparent…holograms. They had to be holograms, but holograms couldn't touch.

Sam watched stunned unable to help as the marine was ripped and gashed till his body was literally shredded. At the same time Sam and the other marine snapped from their awed trances and started firing their weapons.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sam got of three point blank shots at the closest entity but the thing didn't stop ripping into the young man. Then just as suddenly as they had attacked the two things shoot straight up and disappeared into the ceiling. Just through the ceiling.

"What the hell are they?" the young marine screamed. "What the hell?"

"Quiet," Sam ordered. The young soldier shut his mouth but stared at her shaking. His rifle rattled on the ground.

"I shot it, I know I shot it…" he said now hugging the wall.

"I know," Sam said but the marine wasn't listening. Sam looked around, there was another crewman across the hall. He didn't have a weapon but it was clear on his stricken face that he had seen what they had. She gestured for him to come to her. Then grabbing the Marine and shoved his rifle back into his hands. The three of them started running down the corridor away from the body of the poor young man that had just been brutally killed.

Sam's mind raced. What were they? Nothing made any sense. At the same time she tried to think if they were still in hyperspace. No, they had to have dropped out. With the power going on and off the safety back-ups would have automatically dropped the "George Hammond" into normal space.

They turned a corner and Sam stopped dead in her tracks. Again she was faced with something she had never seen, never would have imagined in her worst nightmares.

A small petite blond woman was holding a huge marine and burying her face in his neck. She could have been kissing him; but Sam saw blood spilling down to puddle on the floor. As if sensing them the woman's face turned from the man dropping him to the ground like a sack.

She was just a girl. She had a leather warrior outfit much like what Sam had seen on other worlds. The woman's bloody mouth separated into a smile, her eyes flashed a luminescent green. "Ah, Col. Carter, we've been looking for you." Her dark tripping lips parted and Sam saw two elongated teeth, like fangs.

There was another behind her. What at first looked like a tall man turned and Sam saw the most alien face she had ever seen to date. Red eyes glowed beneath an overdeveloped forehead and spikes poked out of all over its skull. But that wasn't the worst part. A man, one of her crew was impaled on a massive spike jutting out of the things abdomen. The man was shivering still alive with the foreign appendage gutting him.

Sam and the Marine put their weapons up to shoot but not a single shot went off. The woman dived forward. She was swinging a long metal object. Sam fell back not seeing the blow that hit her right across the jaw. Recovering from the ground Sam was blinded. The marine screamed trying to grasp a stump where his arm had been. Blood was spitting out and hit Sam's face getting into her eyes. The woman then buried her sword into the other crewman. She twisted it getting one more howl of pain. Blood spewed out like a fountain as the man died.

Sam was dazed. It couldn't end like this. So many times she had been able to get away. With Daniel, or Teal'c or Jack; they had always been able to get away. And this…she was going to die like this…

A shadow fell over Sam. Looking up the Colonel's blue eyes went wide. The thing stood over her. The horn in his trunk was huge and was so unnatural. It smiled down at her in an all too human gesture. "Good, we have finally found you," a thick accent that sounded like a bad Dracula attempt. _What? They were looking for me?_

The thing bent down reaching a spiky arm for her. Sam couldn't help but flinch away. "No, Darius."

The thing stopped turning to the warrior woman. "I don't see why not –"

"We were instructed to capture the vessel and its commander. Not eat her for lunch." – The woman

"I have as much right as –"

"Do you really want to piss me off, Darius?" Sam blinked away more blood and saw the warrior woman pulling her sword free and licking down the length of the blade. She closed her eyes while her tongue went up the mettle "um".

"After all, Tzimisce," She finished licking the blade and holding it level with the monster, "with a Lasombra I don't need a flesh-worker now do I?"

The creature backed away. "You are Black-Hand, I submit to the authority." His voice still had the accent but it also was tinged with clear anger and resentment.

Sam rolled trying to get away. "Smart, Tzimisce." Sam couldn't understand 'Tzimisce', 'Black Hand', what were those? Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pulled up. Sam now faced the blond warrior woman. She tried to wiggle free but the woman's strength was unbelievable. Sam didn't have a weapon to fight back with. Suddenly she was lifted up. The warrior woman stared into Sam's eyes. "Take me to the bridge."

* * *

Carter woke up to screams. No, more like yelling. Looking around dazed her head swam. She had walked – but to where? Looking she saw the helm controls right under hand hands. _What had just happened?_ Her train of thought was stopped when a man flew right over the console hitting the transparent view port to the front of the chamber. Sam looked up startled but got another shock when she saw a blue and green orb just ahead and getting bigger. Oh my god, Earth. Carter then looked just down and saw who it was that had hit the wall. Black? A mechanic. He had been from engineering. How had he gotten here? Sam spun around in her seat to see what was behind her.

The giant monster, for the briefest of seconds Sam forgotten about, was pressing up against another monster. The smaller more spindly deformed creature was grey in texture and was trying to hold off from being impaled by the bigger monster's abdomen horn. Sam didn't have time to think. She reached for something anything to defend herself with. It didn't dawn on her till later that they were fighting each other.

The fight ended when the bigger alien got its longer spike armored arms around the smaller gray creature and hugged it. The gray thing let out a choked scream. Sam saw its eyes. Bright yellow orbs stared at her. Its moth moved, Sam had seen others do that too, RUN, the creature mouthed as it hit the deck plates.

Sam did just that. She ran for the door that lead to the ready room. There was no way out from there but it was better than here. Sam didn't make it two steps before the blond was there again from nowhere slamming Sam up against the bulkhead. The woman didn't look so confident like she did before. There was a jagged cut down the side of her face, and another going down her left eye. She gritted her teeth showing the fangs. "Did you set the auto pilot?"

"What?" Sam understood the question but when would she have? It didn't make sense. The warrior hissed and Sam was shocked again to see the left eye fill in and the skin around it pucker up and seal till it looked like she had never been hurt.

"Mistress."

Sam looked up at the voice as did the warrior. Black was back on his feet. There was nasty gash along his face but he didn't seem to notice it. "The Camarilla, they took back –"

"I KNOW, FOOL…" the Warrior screamed and Black flinched away.

_A traitor_ Sam thought, a traitor on her ship. _How, why, who else_… Her brain grasped what was just said, 'Camarilla', whatever that was it was something these things didn't want. The grey creature, Sam turned her head to look where she had seen it last. All that was there was blood and a smear of something…

Sam didn't have time to think when she was jerked from the wall. "Fine," the warrior said turning Sam around. Carter didn't have the strength to fight. The woman had her arm around Carter's shoulder and with her hand shoved her head to one side. "But I will not lose everything." Sam felt the burning as her neck was bitten into. There was something different about being bitten than being punched or shot…it was more like the shot but with more tugging…Pain shot all through Carter and she screamed till her lungs depleted all their air and she couldn't draw in more.

Sam's life flashed before her eyes; all her friends, her life, the academy, joining SG-1. The pain was momentary. Everything was getting quiet and Sam knew she wasn't sorry she had to go. Go, funny that thought. She knew she was going somewhere but it wasn't something she could put her finger too. She wasn't aware of the bleeding wrist being shoved into her mouth. The world faded away, and Sam could swear she heard her father's voice. Or was that her mom's.

* * *

There were alarms, and voices…a man's voice and a woman's.

"Oh shit me" – woman

"Where did they go?" – Man

"I don't know. Is this…of fuck they killed him. I thought Nosies were supposed to be tough." – Woman

"Shut up!" – Man

There was sounds of shuffling. Sam couldn't move. She just laied there, wherever she was.

"Hey this one's eyes are open. She's alive." – Woman

_Am I? Are they talking about me?_

"No, I don't think so. Listen, do you hear that?" – Man

"Oh, Fuck…" - Woman

She felt hands on her and the sensation of being lifted up. She was carried and then things faded away again. There was no sense of time for what followed. There was a lot of darkness. Sometimes her eyes were open but she couldn't see anything. Sometimes there were sounds but they were muffled like they were coming through something else like a wall. She was so tired.

* * *

Sam's eyes opened wide. Fully alert, she instantly shut them again shielding herself from the blinding bright light. Slowly she opened her eyes again. She was in what looked like a conference room. Slowly she tried to get up wincing as she did so.

Sam realized she had been lying on a couch set to the side of the room. Feeling something in her arm and she reached for it…a line of tubing…Sam looked up and saw a bag of blood suspended with a line leading from it all the way into her arm.

Blinking away the sleep Sam focused more on her surroundings. _Where the hell am I?_ Sam looked down at herself. Her uniform was still there but it was covered in blood and her pants leg was torn – Sam instantly reached for her neck. She felt for a bandage or anything. Nothing, she wasn't cut or bruised anywhere. This hadn't been a dream; she was sure it wasn't. It was real. Was she safe, did the "George Hammond" Somehow land? Were they rescued. No she would be in a hospital if that were the case.

Her eyes scanned the room. It was plane but functionally normal. The kind of room you find in any number of hotels, or businesses. A big table was the centerpiece with chairs on wheels all around it. The bright lights really weren't so bright at all. They were simple cheep lights set in regular intervals along a cheap sound resistant ceiling panel. It was all so – normal. So earth normal.

Sam stiffly stood up and started pulling the IV out. At the same time the door to the conference room opened. Sam looked up. Two big men in black slacks and polo shirts came in and took up parade rest positions on either side of the door. There was a military barring about them that Sam felt at once.

A blond man somewhere in his late 30s early 40s came in. He was wearing a grey business suit with a bright red power tie and had a trench coat over one arm also holding a briefcase. He stopped when he saw Sam. For a brief moment Sam thought she saw some kind of recognition in his eyes but he turned away and with a wave of his hand the guards closed the doors but stayed inside.

The man in the suit took a seat by the conference table. Opening his case he took out some folders and then put them in some kind of order. The silence was defining. "Where am I?" Sam said but she didn't scream it. Yet.

The man looked up finishing with what he was doing. Then in a calm conversational voice he spoke, "Colonel Samantha Carter, United States Air Force, Commander of the "George Hammond", former head of Atlantis, and former member of the famous SG-1 the flag team for Stargate Command." She paused, "Did I leave anything out?"

Sam was stunned, again. Slowly she shook her head. "You can take that out of your arm," the man pointed indicating the IV. Sam did so at once then rolled down her dirty sleeve. She walked over to the conference table. "Who are you? What is this place?" She had the feeling this was government but it wasn't military, at least not her military.

The man appraised her again. He looked like he was thinking…_thinking of a lie to tell me_. Sam stayed calm. If she broke out in violence any chance of finding out what was going on would go out the window. But she was really angry now. "Hey, I ask you a question!" Sam's fist hit the table hard. The papers and briefcase bounced.

The man was still calm, almost like he had expected that. "Colonel, my name is, Alexander Hadrian." He paused again as if that name should mean something to her. It didn't. He continued, "I am the Prince of Denver, and because of the recent assassination of my counterpart in Colorado Springs, I have been charged with its protection and the Kindred within its borders."

That made no sense. "Protection…protection from what?" Sam ignored the 'prince' thing, a title didn't matter at least not at this point.

Without missing a beat Hadrian answered, "From the people that attacked the "George Hammond" and were responsible for the deaths of 38 of your crew and serious injury to the rest."

Suddenly Sam felt ill. She slid into a seat but it felt more like falling. 38 of her crew…she had known those people, chosen most of them.

"They are called the Sabbat, a sect of Kindred that have forsaken their humanity and most of the traditions we have upheld for millennia."

'Sabbat', Sam filed that away, so it was a group. But what were Kindred? Forsaken humanity was a vague concept. Suddenly it dawned on her, "You're the Camarilla."

Instead of looking surprised Hadrian smiled at the corner of his mouth. "Very good," he leaned back in his chair the smile becoming a bit more prominent. He was pleased with something. So she guessed what he was part of. It wasn't rocket science. Carter knew rocket science and it only made sense, two groups, two sects were at war…she had seen it on countless worlds, the SGC and NID were still rounding up members of the Trust, and The Lucian Alliance was also a problem.

It didn't make sense to Sam why this Alexander Hadrian would be so pleased. She was missing something.

"Colonel," Hadrian resumed leaning forward again. "What do you think those people were that attacked your ship?"

Carter became more guarded. Suddenly she remembered that this guy was talking about classified information. She had no idea who he was or even if he was this Camarilla. What if he was with the people that attacked the "George Hammond"? But if she didn't answer than how would she get more information out of him? Sam decided it was clear he knew something. If he was authorized or not it didn't really make any difference. "I thought one was human but the other was an alien that I had never seen before." She saw the smile twitch again at the mention of alien. But he didn't interrupt.

"They were alien's right?" Carter asked.

"Colonel, the Sabbat are Kindred," Hadrian started to explain. "and as far as I know no Kindred however alien they may have become or appear is actually from another planet. Your attackers were all from here, earth."

That word Kindred, what was that? "What are the kindred?" Sam asked slowly. He had used that word again and that made it important. "That thing wasn't human. None of them where."

Alexander Hadrian leaned his head to one side. He was staring into her eyes. He was a good looking man but Sam didn't think he was trying to seduce her. "Colonel, you would know Kindred by another word. Vampire." Suddenly Hadrian's brown eyes lightened changing color to a kind of green, the same color the warrior woman's had been. "And as you can see, so am I." He said and Sam saw the tips of the fangs in his open mouth.

Sam jumped out of her seat, clearing it and the table. It was instinctive. She was on the other side of the room in that one leap. Her lips pealed back and she hissed. That was when she stopped realizing what she was doing. Sam never hissed. In all her combat training she had been taught to keep her mouth closed, her breathing controlled. Hissing was counterproductive, amusing to an enemy so why did she… her tongue felt the inside of her mouth, along the top of her jaw. She felt them, they pressed against her lips. She raised a hand to feel if they were really there but stopped just short of her mouth afraid to confirm it. Looking back across the room she saw Hadrian his mouth closed but his eyes still bright staring at her. There wasn't a smile this time. He saw staring at her seriously, watching what she would do, how she would react. Something in her look must have been questioning because he inclined his head up then down. "Yes, Samantha, and you are Kindred as well."

* * *

Col. Samantha Carter woke up shooting to her feet and hitting against her desk. It was hard enough to knock the lamp off and should have hurt but didn't. She was panting which was more a habit than a biological need. Looking around her office she saw the clock. 8:15. She had gotten changed and went to her office to take a nap so she could leave at sundown. Which was about 10 minutes ago. Sam sighed.

Carter grabbed her jacket and headed out. Fortunately by Eight most of the base personnel were gone. There weren't that many people to pass by. Sam wasn't worried about losing control. She spent all day with people and was able to hold back. However she rather not have to worry, not feel that extra urge to…she forced the image from her mind and got into the elevator.

She had been assigned back to the SGC as the XO. It wasn't a demotion or anything but since the "George Hammond" wasn't going to fly again at least not for another year she had to do something. She should have been assigned to R&D but somehow this had become available. Carter could never be sure at least not without asking but she kept wondering if the Prince had done something to make sure she had stayed in Colorado Springs. If she had left to Area 51 she wouldn't be in his city. Cities, she kept forgetting, Prince Hadrian was the prince of Denver _and_ Colorado Springs. Something she was getting the impression wasn't that normal.

Sam got into her car and left NORAD. The guard at the gate had to stop the car to remind her to turn her headlights on. Sam smiled and thanked him. After clearing the gate Sam noticed not for the first time how well she could see. She had always been blessed with good eyesight. You had to be when you flew but now so much was so much clearer and sharper than before. After several weeks she forgot to even notice the difference. That actually put her into a worse mood. She was adapting to this…being a vampire. She resisted drinking blood. Liam was dropping off blood too her home and she would only drink just what she needed to get her through the day but…

Sam turned on the radio but it did nothing to assuage her mood as she drove home.

By the time Sam got to her house it was closing on 1014. She pulled up to the driveway and noticed the used BMW on the curb in front of her house. Getting out Sam stared at the car for a few moments then turned to the house. The lights inside were on. Sam grabbed her cell. Hitting the speed dial she brought the phone to her ear.

"Yes," came the calm monotone voice of Liam Sage.

"There is someone in my house." Sam blurted out.

Liam had an odd way of dealing with surprises Sam thought. Instead of asking for an explanation or going through any possibilities to calm her down he instantly asked specific details. "Are the lights on or off?"

"On, but what does that –"

"Is there a car parked anywhere nearby that doesn't belong to the neighborhood?"

"Yes, an old BMW, color, red a faded red."

"Is the door forced in anyway, windows broken?"

"I don't know I haven't looked." Sam kept low while she crossed the lawn and came up to the door. The knob looked fine and when she checked it the door opened. "It's open." Sam said.

"Then go inside and see who it is." Liam said satisfied.

"What? It could be Sabbat? –"

"Unlikely," Liam hung up. _That bastard_ Sam thought. She had no choice. She couldn't call the police. If it was a vampire than they couldn't do anything. Sam took a breath wished she carried a weapon. Liam had told her too but she had never gotten around to it spending so much time at home or at the Mountain she didn't need one or so she thought.

Sam braced herself and stood up. She walked through the door to her own house and shut it behind her. She was ready for just about anything. Her muscles were ready to spring. There were sounds coming from the kitchen, Sam saw the shadow cast by the kitchen light. She stopped breathing. Her fangs weren't out yet. Whatever it was it was coming out.

Sam was counting down. _One, two, three_, whoever it was Sam saw it looked female. "Oh, hey, Sam."

Carter blinked, "Cassandra?"

"Yeah I tried to call but your phone number was disconnected or something. Sorry I'm late but exams ran an extra day."

Carter was confused, what exams…Cassandra was in school, she shouldn't be here – suddenly she remembered just before she left earth Cassandra had asked if she could come and stay over Summer Break. Sam had completely forgotten. "Uh, yeah my serves provider changed," was all Sam could say.

"Yah, cool. Well I was just making a late night snack do you want any?" Cassie said. She headed back to the kitchen.

"Uh…" Sam didn't know what to do. She followed Cassie into the kitchen. Cassandra was checking the cupboards. "Hey, where is your cereal or bread or anything?"

"Uh," Sam tried to think. When she had been taken home all her food had gone bad so she threw it all out. She never bought more. The last time she tried to eat was… "Uh, I have been eating out a lot."

"Oh," Cassie headed over to the fridge.

Sam nearly jumped slipping past Cassie and blocking the fridge. "Uh, why don't I order a pizza?"

Cassie looked confused. Then she smiled, "Okay," she said slowly. The young woman was about to leave the kitchen but then turned back to face Carter. "Sam are you feeling alright? You look pale."

Sam tried to fane confused, "What, why do you ask?"

Cassie frowned. "Sam, what is wrong?" Her voice was serious.

Samantha tried to think. Cassie wasn't an idiot…could she lie? No, Cassie would see through it.

"Sam!" Cassie got right up into Carter's face breaking any concentration the woman had. "What is wrong? Tell me." Cassie's voice had gone a level higher.

Sam wanted to tell her. She wanted to lay the truth out all of it. Then she got that sent. It was warm and fresh, citrusy. Sam breathed taking more of it. Warm hands held her cold ones. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP…Sam pulled her hands free. Stepping back from Cassie she ran her fingers through her hair. "Uh, I'm alright, I've just been really busy and – "

"You're lying." Cassie accused. Now she was totally freaked.

Carter didn't know what to do. Cassandra was close and Sam could feel the tension, the worry. The emotion of it all merged with her own desires. She saw Cassie so young and clean and…Sam felt her fangs behind her lips. She stared at Cassie and felt something, _oh no_. At that exact second Cassie's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her head lulled forward. Somehow she remained standing. Sam was frozen. She stared at the young woman standing completely still accept for the gentle swaying. _What just happened?_

Fearing she had done something Sam rushed to grab the girl before she fell over. Holding Cassandra in her arms, Sam felt the woman's wait and lifted her up with ease. Carter carried Cassie to the couch in the living room and laid her out on it. Sam felt for a pulse but then stopped…she looked over Cassandra. The young woman was right there. Sam could hear it now. The beating…the beating of Cassie's hart. The smell it was so strong.

Sam closed her eyes and got up moving away from the couch. She ran for the kitchen and pulled the fridge door open. The whole machine banged with the sudden jolt. Inside the bright light eliminated three packs of blood and one water bottle. Sam grabbed the bottle twisting the cap off and chugged it. Her head went back and the thick cold liquid fell down her open throat. Gulp after gulp till it was empty.

Slowly Sam pulled the empty bottle away. She took a deep breath. Her tongue licked away the sticky residue on her bottom lip. For that awful, wonderful second Sam felt relaxed and fine. "wha'" Sam's acute hearing picked up Cassie's voice. She ran out of the kitchen still holding the bottle. She stopped just short of the living room. Inside Cassie was still on the couch but she was awake. "Wow," she turned to see Sam. "Hey, what were we just talking about?"

Sam closed her eyes. _Get a grip, normal, look normal…_Sam slowly came into the room. "Uh, we were talking about ordering a Pizza." Sam said tentatively.

"Oh yeah right." Cassie agreed. "You know I'm feeling really tired, I think I'll skip. Mind if I use the bathroom?"

"No, no problem at all. It's your home too." Sam said. Cassie got up sleepily and headed out of the room and up the stairs. Sam stared at the empty couch. What had happened? She had done something, it had to have been her but what? Liam had said that all the clans had some kind of mental powers but he had warned that the Ventrue were stronger than most. So what had she done? She should call Liam. No, if he found out then he would make Sam kick Cassie out. She didn't want that.

Sam looked back at where Cassie had headed off too. She loved Cassandra almost as if she were he own child. The two of them had been close, very close. After Janet's death, Cassie's adoptive mother, they had leaned on one another for support. She didn't want her to leave. She could handle this. She had to and that meant getting some food first thing in the morning.

Carter headed back to her garage. She came back with a cooler and filled it with ice from the freezer. She had to hide the blood.

* * *

Sam was sprawled in the back seat of a car. She had listened to Alexander Hadrian but everything had been a mute point. She felt violated. She couldn't accept all that he had said. He had showed her pictures and news proving they were on earth. She kept trying to think of how this could all be proven a deception but she couldn't. The Trust, the Lucian Alliance but it didn't work. Some other group but then how had she come here? He said she had been in something called Torpor for nearly 3 days.

Hadrian had explained saying that the Camarilla had had prior knowledge of an attack but they didn't know where so they had had several agents stowed away on all of Earth's ships. When the attack broke out they had tried to defend the crew but could only manage to keep the "George Hammond" from being taken. They found Sam's body just after her embrace. Embrace, meaning she had been turned into a vampire. Sam couldn't remember it. It was foggy at best. So many questions but Hadrian had cut her off saying he had to attend to something.

He explained that she would be put back into her old life. She would be allowed to stay in the Air Force because she would be in a unique position to help the Camarilla's efforts to protect Colorado Springs which the Sabbat was moving in on. But other than that her master would take care of. After that he just said he was sorry she had to be brought into their world like this but that in truth it was probably the best way things could have turned out.

Sam now leaning against the tinted window looking out into the day. She remembered vampires weren't supposed to go out during the day but what did she know. The two men sat up front. Both wore the same black outfits that the other security had worn. Sam didn't pay it much mind but she kept hearing thumping sounds, like they were nearby.

She wasn't sure where they were, somewhere near a park, it had to be a park because of all the trees. Or maybe they were around the city limits. Where ever they were it was wooded. Like the drive up to where Jack used to live.

The car pulled in under shade and the two men cut the engine and got out. One moved to her door side and opened it. Sam's eyes hurt instantly when the dark glass was removed and light poured in.

"Don't worry, Miss, it's shady enough for Kindred." The man said. He offered his hand but when she didn't take it he as gently as he could took her arm and guided her out. "Look I know being newly embraced can be mind boggling. I've seen it enough but the change goes by quickly if you don't fight it."

Sam walked forward as guided. The other man carried a bag and a shotgun. He trotted ahead. Sam lifted her head and eyes to follow him. She saw a man sitting on a fallen tree waiting. He was also in black but it was a long black coat and dark blue jeans. He had dark sunglasses and his skin shown white in the shaded light. The guard reached him and there was a discussion. The man took the bag but waived off the shotgun. The guard nodded and came back.

"He's ready for her. Said to leave her here." The man said as he came back.

"Really," The man holding Sam said a bit uncomfortable. "Kind of bright to just leave here out here."

"Hey, Man, it isn't a ghoul's job to ask why vampires do anything alright. Leave that to the bosses. Just as long as I get my monthly blood who cares about a fledgling."

"That's cold, Mark, that's really cold."

"So are they, now let's go. That Sage guy freaks me out."

Sam felt herself be lowered to the ground and the men walked off. And like that she was alone. She had no idea how long. The man up the small hill just sat watching her. Eventually he came down to her.

He didn't say anything right away. Reaching into the bag he found some sunglasses and handed them to her. "Put these on."

Sam didn't reach to do anything. He put them on for her. Sam was now able to see more clearly. "Who are you?" She was able to ask though it had no strength behind it.

"My name is Liam Sage. Prince Hadrian has made me your guardian and master. I will help you acclimate to your new life and make sure you don't break the masquerade while you do so." He spoke quietly but there was no feeling behind his words. He might as well have been reading lines off a page.

"My car is a little ways back. There isn't much cover so we can wait here till it gets dark. Have they given you blood already?"

Sam didn't know. She didn't want to know. Blood, no she hadn't drank any blood, never, she could never do that. Then she remembered the blood in the IV. Slowly she nodded her head.

"Alright," holding the bag he was given. "The Prince was kind enough to give us some bottles just in case." He stood up and walked back up the hill where the shade was thicker. He was content to leave her there. While he was walking away Sam all of a sudden thought of what she should be doing. She ran.

Sam bolted. She didn't give it any thought. Whoever this was had is back to her and there was no one else guarding her. Whoever these people were, whatever the situation really was she was given a chance to get back to her people and she was obligated to take it. Carter ran. She could get a phone, call Jack, the General, anyone for help. But she had to get away.

She just ran. She didn't go straight into the light but ran under the tree cover. She went up hill. "Where do you plan to go?"

Sam skidded to a stop. The man was standing ahead of her. "I'm a lot faster than you."

Sam got ready to fight. "I don't believe any of this crap. Whoever you are this won't work."

The man moved toward her…but he was incredibly fast. Sam could only see a blur but BAM she was smacked in the chest and sent flying back. OH, Sam hit the dirt and went rolling down the hill. She came to a stop but then the man was standing over her again. "You don't believe you are a vampire. I think I can prove it to you."

Sam was grabbed by the back of her jumpsuit and then hurled back. Suddenly she went rolling again but she was blinded by light. "AHHHH!" Samantha screamed. Her skin was burning, "AHHAAAHHH-hhh".

Sam was in too much pain to realize she was being picked up again. But this time she was carried back into the shade. Her skin stopped burning and Sam was dropped down on the ground.

"Believe you're a vampire yet?" Sage was speaking again. He didn't sound angry or amused or anything at all. He was simply asking a question as if he hadn't just inflicted god only knew what on her.

Sam blinked, her eyes watering. She rubbed her face. "ah." Everything hurt.

"Fledgling, consider that a lesson. Now drink this." Sam felt a bottle being brought to her lips but she still couldn't see. She realized how thirsty she was. It could have been drugged but she didn't stop to think about that. She gulped down mouthfuls of the thick liquid. It tasted coppery but at the same time really good. It wasn't till she finished with the bottle that she could open her eyes again and see.

Sam looked at her charred black skin and the bottle with the red residue still inside it. "Aw" She scrambled to her feet. What was happening. Still not understanding she felt something tingle all over her body. Then looking at her exposed burn damaged hands she watched as the burns shrank and fresh pale skin filled in. It was like seeing a wound heal but with an accelerated time factor. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"It's not all bad." Sage was saying behind her. "You get used to it. Feel your heart, there isn't a heartbeat."

Sam didn't want to feel it but she believed him. After that she wasn't resisting any more. "I didn't ask for this." She wasn't really talking to him. She lowered herself till she was sitting in the dirt again and staring at her now perfect pale hands.

"I know. The Prince told me." He squatted down behind her but didn't reach out to touch or provide any sort of comfort. "You didn't get a choice and that is wrong. But it happened. Now it is up to you to make what you can out of it."

"How can I go home like this?" Sam said not looking at him. "I'm…not human…" she wasn't able to say it yet but the word she was thinking was monster.

"You will be able to. The Camarilla covered up most of the details. When you are able we will let the Air Force find you. Right now the lack of anything conclusive will be enough. Kine have a way of drawing reasonable conclusions without our help."

Sam wanted to say something but she couldn't. The SGC, her friends, her crew. So many people knew what was out there. They would look for her and if they saw her like this…She wanted to argue to make this person understand.

"Samantha," Now there was a softer touch to his voice and a hand held her shoulder firmly. "You are right. You now have to do something. Accept that a part of you is gone. And be happy there is a part of you that is still here."

He went on reaching another hand out to help lift her up. "Come on. The sooner we start the sooner you can go home."

* * *

Note: Okay, a lot of stuff going on. For those that don't know this, VTM is very complex. I like it because there are so many characters and not many main ones that I have to have to make the story work. Because it's a role playing game I can make up my own. It also has I think good bad guys which work for a Stargate show that has kind of used up its aliens and otherworldly foes. Because of the varied nature of the game I can also change things to make it fit more with what we know about stargate. For example the history of vampires and how it relates to stargate will be explored and I think you will find I did a good job merging the two…some of my best ideas if I do say so myself.

Let me help explain a few things and if you have questions please ask or look up Vampire the Masquerade.

The story is set after the end of SG-1. Sam as you can see was the CO of the "George Hammond" named after Hammond who died recently of a heart attack (he will be missed). The Kindred (vampire is a human word) come in many clans and bloodlines which have evolved over the hundreds of years they've been around. Different clans have different types of characters and different powers with some crossover as the character goes on.

Sam is a member of the Ventrue Clan. I chose this clan for her because they are known for leadership and not being uber in any one particular area. Different sources say different things but in my opinion they are one of the more stable clans and relatable. One of their key powers is Dominate – which is mental control over people. More clans will be introduced in more chapters. After a while it should be somewhat clearer to understand the language and the differences.

The main plot is very simple – Sam has to deal with being a vampire any way she can. At the same time she has to hide her nature from her human friends, Daniel, Valla, Cassie, and others. The Sabbat – a sect of vampires that are evil are trying to get the stargate – reasons to be reviled in the story. The Sabbat is also targeting Carter for reasons not yet explained. The Camarilla, the good vampires (not really but better than the Sabbat) are trying to keep it from the Sabbat but are losing ground. Sam is going to have to choose how useful she is going to be in the fight to protect the galaxy from this evil and her human friends who are unaware of this war that has been going on for centuries. Problem is Sam can't fight an inhuman battle while holding so firmly to her own humanity. In the World of Darkness, it takes a monster to destroy monsters.

More break downs will come as needed. Again ask and I will try to answer all questions either in the story or with a PM to you.


	2. Chapter 2  Part 1

Chapter 2: The Request _"You see many angles. That's very good for a Ventrue. It will serve you well and help you serve the clan."_

* * *

Sage was shoving on her shoulder. "Get up Fledgling, it's a new day, you don't want to sleep the morning away do you?"

Sam kept her eyes closed. _No, its day – I should sleep_. She reached up and closed the coffin.

Wait – Sam's mind started to clear up, she was lying in her bed, her face smothered in the pillows. Why the hell was she being pushed to get up?

Sam rolled over opening her eyes into slits. _CASANDRA!_ Sam bolted up shocking Cassie. The college student jumped back. "Wow, calm down there."

Sam blinked, she was in her bed, in her room and Cassandra was there – suddenly the nights activities came back to her. Sam had rushed to clean out the fridge of all her blood bags and stowed the cooler in the garage. Then she had tried to get ready for bed but was unable to sleep – only partly due to Cassandra's lingering smell around the living room. Vampires didn't sleep at night, or at least Sam couldn't. No matter how hard she tried or how tired she was she would be stuck with the restlessness till about 4 A.M. Sam had finally been able to close her eyes.

But now she was awake.

Cassandra was here from school. Sam became aware of the loud BUZZ that was repeating itself. The alarm clock. _Cassie must have come in because of the noise and I wasn't getting up_. Sam reasoned through what must have happened. In the mean time Cassie turned off the clock. "7:00 am. A bit late for you isn't it?" she asked Sam.

"Uh, no, I have weekends off, most of the time." Sam blinked away the sleep from her eyes.

Sam's room was dark, but to her it was just fine. She had bought heavy drapes to keep out the sun per Liam's suggestion. It was when Cassie was going to reach for one that Sam jumped out of bed. "NO!" she saw the shock in Cassie's face. "I mean…uh, sorry it's been a stressful week."

"Yeah," Cassie said idly. She was staring at Sam. Carter stepped away back to her bed letting the dark room give her some insulation from Cassie's attention. Why was this so hard? "You know you never called," Cassie finally said.

Sam sat on her bed. Her head hung low and her tossed hair falling around her shoulders. "I…I know." Carter knew what Cassie was talking about. Someone would have told her. The General at the least would have made a call to tell Cassandra that something had happened to her.

Officially the IOA and NID had recorded the "George Hammond" to have suffered an attack by what was believed to be remnants of the TRUST. Carter had been recorded as MIA. A week later she had turned up in a hospital after coming out of a coma with no memory of what had happened. The NID and Air-Force and IOA had debriefed her but ultimately she had told them nothing. Sam had spent days going in and out of hospitals and briefings. It shamed her to admit but the thought of picking up a phone and calling anyone had never even crossed her mind.

"I'm sorry. I should have." Sam said.

"Why didn't you?" Cassie came around and sat next to Carter on the bed. Her hand rested on Carter's bare shoulder. Sam flinched for a second then felt the sensation of the warm soft flesh against her own. She looked up to stare into Cassandra's face. _How could she not know? How does anyone not see what has happened to me? How can she even be this close?_ _So much has changed._

Sam licked her lips. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I just needed time – time to recover from what happened."

"What did happen?" There was genuine concern in her voice. Sam could tell.

"I can't talk about it, Cassie." Sam said. It hurt but she kept speaking. "It's classified."

The two of them just sat there for a few minutes. Sam took comfort in the young woman just being there. It was nice to be near a warm body. To be with someone who knows her. _Knew her_. Sam had to correct herself. _No one knows me anymore. I don't even know what I am_.

Sam was the one to finally pull away. "Hey," she gave a smile. "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Cassie said. She seemed to feel a bit better. _She's grown up a lot_.

"Great," Sam said and smiled a bit awkwardly. "Well, I'll go get dressed."

"Me to," Cassie said casually and headed for the door.

Sam got up and went to the window. With one hand she slowly moved a bit of the heavy drape back letting light come through. It danced on her fingers for a second then "sssss" Carter snapped her hand back. The tops of three of her fingers were red as if they had been heavily sunburned. Sam turned and headed towards her closet. Opening the door she saw herself in the full length mirror.

**

* * *

**_Sam allowed herself to be guided by this person to a car. Once she was inside he moved to the driver side and started the engine. "Here," He handed her a bottle from the bag. "That will help."_

_Samantha didn't reach to take the bottle. She knew what was in it…not consciously but instinctually. She could smell it._

_He put the bottle into the cup holder. The car started to move. Sam was able to see the road rise up through the tinted glass. After a while she turned and looked at the driver. Sage, that was his name right? "Where are we going?"_

_The young man – and he did look young, couldn't be more than 27, defiantly not 30, didn't respond. His eyes were hidden behind the dark sunglasses. Sam didn't push. She didn't have the strength to resist anymore._

"_That's another mistake." Sage spoke up suddenly. Sam turned back to look at him. He wasn't even paying attention to her…well his face was forward but who knew where his eyes were looking behind those dark glasses. _

"_What?" Sam said confused._

"_Giving up. You asked a question that I didn't answer. But instead of pressing or trying to figure it out on your own you just gave up." He clarified. _

_Sam was shocked. What was he expecting from her? She had been violated, her crew and friends murdered…and now people were telling her she was a vampire. Sun light had nearly killed her. What could he expect? The absurdity ignited her anger. This bastard was –_

"_That's better," He spoke again. His voice never changed pitch. "Hold onto that feeling but be mindful. It is easy too loose control. If you had been Brujah I would have just put you in the trunk instead of risking you going into Frenzy."_

"_What are you talking about?" Sam blurted. Was this guy insane? He wanted her to get angry – what was a Brujah?_

"_The Brujah are a clan of Kindred; one of the original thirteen." Then he turned to her this time a bit of intensity crept into his voice. "You're not Brujah are you?" _

"_What – I don't know; what clans?" Sam was confused._

_Sage seemed to accept that answer turning back to watch the road just as he had been a moment ago. "You're not Brujah. It just occurred to me that maybe the Prince's people were wrong about identifying your clan. It happens sometimes."_

"_There are clans of vampires – like families?" _

_Sage nodded his head. "Yes, many, and even more bloodlines. Some are part of the Camarilla and others have joined with the Sabbat. Even more are unallied with either side. That is something you will have to learn about. You'll also have to pick up the rules of the Sect and your place in Cainite society."_

_Sam blinked. Her eyes fell from Sage to the bottle in the cup-holder. Her mouth suddenly went wet…slowly she reached to take it and felt it in her hand. It was cold. She looked up at Sage but he wasn't paying attention. Sam twisted the already broken cap and instantly smelled the metallic fume. She felt something push through from the top of her mouth and then she had to have the liquid. _

_She set the empty bottle back forgetting to redo the cap. The cold taste was both refreshing and revolting at the same time. If that was possible. I just drank blood, she shuttered to herself. _

_She was in her own world now. She looked at the empty bottle and felt the taste in her mouth. She couldn't help but her tongue ran over two foreign objects that were longer than they should have been. Sam reached for the sun-visor and pulled it down showing the mirror – Vampires weren't supposed to have reflections. Or at least they shouldn't. _

_Sam saw her face, or what had become of her face in the small reflective lens. Her hand smacked the visor back up. She couldn't believe it. But she did believe it. God help her she believed it._

"_What am I?" Sam finally asked staring into her lap. "What is all this. Hadrian had said some things but I wasn't…I wasn't paying attention. I need –"Sam couldn't finish the sentence. What did she need? She had no idea. She was an officer in the United States Air-Force; it was her job to have an idea, to make the plans._

"_Ventrue," Sage spoke drawing her attention again. "Your clan is Ventrue."_

* * *

By the time Cassandra Fraiser came down the stairs Sam was in the kitchen finishing off a bottle of what looked like cool-aid. "Hey, ready to go?" Sam asked swallowing.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day, you're wearing that?" Cassie pointed. Sam looked down. She was wearing faded jeans, a baggy gray hoody and a baseball cap. Her sunglasses were already on.

"Yeah," Sam said. "What's wrong with the way I look?" Sam looked down at herself than at Cassandra. The college girl was wearing tight short-short denim shorts, a spaghetti strap yellow top and a denim jacket. Sam inwardly groaned at how tan Cassie was.

"Uh'hu," Cassie said and turned a knowing glance towards the door. "Where do you want to go?"

"Figured we grab breakfast and then see how we feel. Maybe grab a movie if you want." Sam said.

Cassandra opened the front door. Sunlight filled in making Sam squint even behind her dark sunglasses. She took her keys and walked with Cassie to her car. "On second thought, why don't you drive." Sam said.

* * *

To Sam's relief she was withstanding the morning pretty well. _Maybe because I drank last night and this morning_, she thought to herself. She normally resisted feeding at all. The idea of drinking blood was still so…it was inhuman. But the rational part of Sam's mind couldn't help but bring to light the fact that there seemed to be obvious advantage to doing it. To giving in.

Cassandra chose breakfast at Denny's surprising Sam. She hadn't eaten at one of those in years. Going inside was an experience as well. Instantly Sam was assaulted by smells, food, batter, and the sounds of a hundred things happening at once. Cassandra led the way as the hostess sat them at a booth, thankfully not by a window. They sat opposite one another better able to talk.

Cassandra ordered the Belgian waffles while Sam just got a tomato juice.

"Sure that's all for you?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam said.

Cassie gave Sam a smile. It was a bit sheepish. "Sorry for getting you up. I know you'd rather be asleep."

"No, no, what gave you that idea?" Sam asked trying to shrug off how tired she was really feeling. Now that it had been brought up Sam realized how her shoulders were sagging and her eyes were drooping behind the dark glasses.

"I should have realized. You work all week at…" Cassandra stopped before saying Stargate Command. "You work hard all week and besides it's a Saturday morning, that's a sleep in day." She smiled. The uncomfortable conversation earlier seemed to have passed.

Sam smiled. "Well you can let me catch a nap later. I'm just happy to spend time with you." She placed her hand over Cassie's and again felt its warmth.

"Bur, Sam, your hands are freezing." Cassie commented offhandedly.

But it was really just another reminder to Samantha Carter. Quickly she removed her hand and tried to change the subject. "So how is school going?"

Cassandra shrugged. "Overall it's okay. Junior year is a bit more intense than I would have expected. I'm a Fine Arts major now."

"Oh when did that happen?"

Last semester actually. I was trying the English but, honestly, the Russian novelists really pissed me off. Also I hate the idea that the Professors keep asking us our opinions on what the stories mean. Why for goodness sake can't someone just write a story for, I don't know, money?" Cassie sounded sarcastic. Sam could relate to that, she wasn't big into English Lit either.

The next hour breezed by surprisingly. Sam forgot about being a vampire, about all the horrible things that had happened to her crew. For just an hour she was herself again and spending time with a young woman she deeply cared for.

Sam found out just how much she had missed the younger girl's presence in her life. The bond they had had was always something important to Sam. Ever since she had help bring Cassandra back from the girl's home world where the Goa'uld had killed everyone the girl had ever known. There had been this bond.

Janet Fraiser, a good friend of Sam's had taken Cassandra in and to no one's real surprise adopted her. After Janet's death Sam had been obligated and more than willing to try and help fill in the supportive role that Cassandra had needed. Fortunately Cassie had already been mostly grown up by that point.

It was really nice. Just that, really nice to sit and talk with the girl who now was a young woman. _When did that happen_?

Breakfast went buy with no real event. They talked which was really nice. Cassandra regaled about college and how her teachers were boring or crazy. Her roommate's romantic interests and Cassie did drop that she had been seeing a senior but broke it off when he caught him with another girl. Sam was happy to listen while she sipped at her tomato juice.

Cassie offered some of her waffles but Sam politely refused. She never was hungry…for food anyway. But she was still able to eat…thank god. According to Liam Sage, most Kindred couldn't eat or drink anything other than blood. If they did they would have to vomit it back up to purge their bodies of it. A handful could drink, and even fewer could eat. No one knew why this was. Figured it made sense since dead people shouldn't eat or drink…or walk and have fangs or attack starships for that matter.

Sam was lucky. It made things a bit easier still being able to eat real food, even if it was only a little at any given time. That first week Liam had kept a bottle of Jameson's whisky around. Sam hadn't been able to get drunk but she tried. Liam even shared a glass…apparently he could drink but he never ate.

"…And then he said,"

Sam was listening intently. But then her cell rang. Cassie stopped and let Sam grab it to answer. She fished her cellular phone out of her hoody pocket. The name on the screen was "POC". Sam didn't know anyone by that acronym. She answered and held the phone to her ear. "Samantha Carter."

"Good morning Colonel Carter, this is Vivian Black, Mr. Alexander Hadrian's assistant. I am sorry for the inconvenience, Ma'am, I know it is still morning." _The Prince's assistant?_ _Was she a vampire, one of those ghouls, did she know?_ "I am calling to let you know that Mr. Hadrian would like to see you at the Batiatus Gym and Fight Club on Sixth Street. Noon would be the preferred time."

Sam was confused. Hadrian was the Prince of the Kindred in Colorado Springs and Denver. She remembered their first meeting but he'd never called her before. What was this about? What should she do? She should say 'no thanks', make an excuse…Sam looked at Cassandra. No if I make something up they might find out about Cassie then…"Uh, yeah, can you text me the address?"

"Of course, Ma'am. Again I am sorry for calling you this early in the day." Vivian hung up.

Sam closed the phone and looked at her clock display…it was already 10:00. How long had they been sitting talking? Sam then turned looking out the wide glass windows into the bright fully sunlit saturated day…could she even leave now?

Sam excused herself from the booth and went to the bathroom. She hid inside a stall and redialed her phone. It rang once, twice then to her relief someone answered. "Hm, Hello, Fledgling." A tired male voice came over the ear piece.

"Sage, I just got a call from, Hadrian. He wants me to come meet him."

Sage grunted – well of course he had probably been asleep. "Say that again."

"I just got a call from Hadrian's assistant, a Vivian Black, she claimed to be Alexander Hadrian's assistant and she said he wants to meet with me in two hours."

The other end of the line was quiet, not even the sound of breathing. Sam was about to ask if Sage was still there when his voice came back over the line much clearer and alert now. "Your Prince called for a meeting. I suggest you go."

"Sage, I –" _How much can I tell him?_ "I'm not at home. But why is he calling me? I thought I was just supposed to stay put and keep quiet about all this…" Samantha stopped before saying anything about Kindred in a public restroom. She knew how to keep her mouth shut about classified information.

Again the line was quiet. When Sage spoke again he was speaking very slowly as if she should have known better. It wasn't sarcasm but at the same time there was something in his voice that was just as bad. "Fledgling, the Prince wants to speak with you. His assistant didn't call me. I don't know what he wants to talk about. You need to go and find out what he wants."

"He is not my Prince, I never agreed to be part of the Camarilla. I am keeping my mouth shut, no one knows anything. I –"

"Samantha Carter," the use of her full name always seemed to make Sam do a double take. "You had to know it wasn't that simple. You are one of us now. Loyalty to your human institution is all well and good but it is meaningless now. Go talk to _your_ _Prince_, and whatever he tells you to do, do it. If you do not than you will die; and you won't be getting back up this time. There is nothing else, no middle road, no other choices."

Sam wanted to argue. Of course she had a choice – she had to have a choice she… _I really must have been stupid to think I could just live my life. What was I thinking?_ "I can't help with –" just then the sounds of people entering the restroom echoed off the small bathroom walls. Sam stopped talking before saying something she shouldn't.

"Samantha," Sage's voice was lighter almost inquisitive, "you said you weren't at home; where are you?"

"I'm…having breakfast at Denny's." She tried to make it sound like nothing all that big. Don't give him a reason to think something suspicious was going on. "I had a craving."

"Are you contemplating suicide?" Sage asked as if it was the most reasonable thing to think of. He was really serious.

"NO!" Sam stated surprised by the question.

"So you had a craving –"

"Got to go…" Sam cut the call. She leaned against the stall and let out a breath she didn't remember taking. Then she just rested there not breathing or anything. _Damn, what am I going to do?_ She thought to herself. What else could she do, she was going to go see the Prince.

* * *

Sam had surprised Cassandra by saying she had to go into work suddenly. It was the best excuse she could have come up with. It meant she would have to go home and change and was also the best way to get Cassandra back home without too many questions.

Once she had gotten into her grey green uniform she grabbed another bottle of blood from the garage cooler and headed out chugging the bottle's contents down as she got behind the wheel. The address was plugged into her GPS and she was back on the road. According to the small computer she would be there just before noon, but still cutting it close.

The driving was by far the hardest. Sam often had to drive during the day but then she had always tried to do it early in the morning before the sun was so high. Another thing that Sage had never explained was that the longer the day went on the weaker kindred became. Even deep under NORAD Sam was always aware of how around lunch she felt the most woozy and often took a nap or something in her office. Never made any sense since the sun could never reach her.

Sam's car was also not outfitted with tinted UV filtering windows. During the full drive and the hours before when she had been with Cassandra Sam was trying to in no better words repel the sun from her by a force of will. Fortitude – at least that was what Liam called it was a power that could help sustain a kindred through sun exposure, at least basically. That was the one power Sam had been able to pick up almost instinctively. And now she was trying to push it to the limit by maintaining a continual willful focus on staying strong and not burning up. And it was costing her. Even now, she was hungry again…

"You have arrived at your destination" the female voice from the small computer sounded off. Sam pulled into a parking lot to a old looking building that stood apart from the strip mall on the other side of the parking lot. Most gyms that Sam knew of were part of strip malls and for that matter newer. Was it some kind of boxing gym? Those short moments of questioning took Sam's attention away from drawing on her power and suddenly she felt the exposed skin on her cheeks and chin growing hot. Sam turned her face to the ground and ran for the door. There was a sizzling sound by the time she reached the door to the old building. Thank god it was open. She rushed inside.

Once the doors closed behind her Sam felt better. MUCH BETTER…Slowly she kept from falling to her knees but didn't stand straight right away. It was such a relief to feel the heat disappear from her skin and –

"You, Carter?" a male voice said.

Sam's head shot up. One of the military looking men in a black polo shirt was standing in the nearest door. "You're Carter right?" he asked again.

Sam didn't answer right away. She was entranced; not by his highly developed body and arms or his stanch military barring it was the THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP of his heart, he was alive.

The man reached to his belt, Sam saw the large hand gun in its holster. "Yeah, I'm Carter," She said quickly. The man looked suspicious. Sam tried to think. "I got a call, be her at twelve from a Mrs. Vivian Black."

The man – the very much alive man, seemed to relax. With a gesture of his head he motioned for her to follow him. Sam did but carefully.

As they walked down the hall Carter noticed that the building might have looked old on the outside but inside there seemed to be some rather modern renovations. Everything was solid and there was a smell of pine air fresheners. Soon the man led her to a open area were Sam had expected a boxing ring but instead was a depression full of sand.

Sam blinked. Looking around she saw half a dozen men also in black polo shirts. Some had small automatic weapons, and other just hand guns. They were patrolling the sides looking down into the pit from time to time then back around. No doubt, security – the same security Hadrian had had when she first met him. Speaking of Alexander Hadrian, Samantha looked around for him and spotted the man sitting in the bleachers to one side.

Sam risked leaving her escort to approach "the Prince of the City". No one stopped her so it must have been allowed. She walked around the pit which had two men half naked sparing with bare hands and feet. And they were going at it. Sweat was making the sand stick to them as they beat down on one another. Sam could smell them. Their pungent odder was formidable and made her wrinkle her nose.

Sam got closer to the Prince and saw he was relaxing against the bleacher step behind him. He was dressed in a gray three piece suit and what Sam could see were very expensive shoes. His attention was on the fight in the pit. She wasn't sure if she should stand at attention or not. Liam never talked protocol with her…there was a lot of things he never did maybe she should ask.

Without any warning Hadrian's hand was outstretched and gave a snap of his fingers. The two combatants stopped and stood away from each other. "Markus, Jerry, go get something to drink," he said. The two men nodded their heads and spat blood into the sand. Then they shambled away. Sam watched this. _So what was the point of that?_

"Thank you for coming, Colonel." Hadrian spoke up. Sam spun back to face him.

She didn't know what to say so she stayed quiet and tried to look respectful. _Just see what he wants, Sam. Maybe it isn't a big deal._

"Do you watch competitive sports?" he surprised her by asking.

Sam looked back at the empty arena and shrugged, "Not really." _Do I call him, Sir?_ "I don't watch a lot of TV."

"Probably a good thing," The man was completely at ease; the exact opposite of Sam. "I had to learn to watch them myself. Back before the dark ages it was the arena, then jousts, and now football and this MMA. Personally I never got the point unless you are playing or are wagering money but they make good small talk." Taking another look at her, "Did I call you away from work? I was sure you would have weekends off."

Sam shrugged, she didn't want to lie and risk getting caught in it. "It was a good way to leave the house, Sir."

Hadrian nodded. He straightened up. "So how is life treating you so far? Any problems adjusting?"

Sam blinked, was he just trying to check up on her? Why? "Well, I'm doing as well as I think can be expected." Hadrian moved over to let her sit down on one of the bleachers by his feet. Sam did but it made it a bit awkward to look over her shoulder up at him. He was watching her intently. "I do a lot of meetings and things, so nothing too bad."

"But it isn't your dream job?" Hadrian asked a small smile coming across his lips.

Sam smiled back letting down her guard just a bit. "No, not really. Being an XO is kind of – dull, compared to what I used to do."

"I'm sure, Captain of a starship must have been a dream come true." Hadrian confirmed. "Believe it or not, but I've been wondering if I might ever try it…you know somewhere down the line, two maybe three hundred years." Sam didn't know what to say. Again she kept quiet. "But managerial occupations are necessary if anything is to be done. That's the burden of our clan I'm afraid."

He saw the look on Sam's face. "Ventrue, have almost always been the leaders of the Kindred. Even before the sects when we were spread out clan nests battling in Jihad." His eyes stared off a bit. "Those were dark days. Nothing even remote to stability. Clans were making alliances with others and then breaking them, back stabbing was rampant. The only good thing about those days was our numbers were so low that you knew all the players. Quality over quantity. It was considered better for a clan to embrace one worthy human than twenty rabble and send them to fight."

Shaking off what must have been a memory Sam wondered just how old Hadrian must be. The comment about down the line stuck with her. "…you know somewhere down the line, two maybe three hundred years." What would that be like to live so long that those numbers could be so casually tossed about? Sam had met beings that lived centuries at any given time but she never thought about the expanse of what that meant till it could be applied to her.

"But I digress," he went on. "What I meant to say was that the Ventrue have always taken pride in stepping up to do whatever it needed to be done. In the best interest of the Kindred as a whole. Unfortunately that sometimes meaning stepping away from the front lines and becoming a paper pusher."

"Couldn't agree more, Sir." Sam said to show she was paying attention.

"Good. I'm glad you understand the need to act on the behalf of all." He looked to the side and made a waving gesture. Suddenly Sam saw a man that hadn't been there before, at least she didn't know he had been there come around from the opposite side of the arena and approach them. He looked like a young Brad Pit – no it was a young Brad Pit. The young man was dressed in business casual and a blue blazer. He nodded to her and gave a deep bow to Hadrian. Hadrian offered his hand, Sam noticed the pinky ring with a green stone set in it. Brad Pit took the hand and then bent his head to give the ring a light kiss. It was very Godfather. "Thank you for coming, Juan."

"Sire, always pleased to be of service," Brad/Juan said giving another slight bow. He looked at Sam. "And this is Lady Carter?"

"Colonel, Juan. Women are afforded military rank remember." Hadrian said casually.

"Colonel, allow me to introduce Juan Durand, of clan Noferatu. He and his child, James." Hadrian looked around. "Where is James?"

"Your Majesty, James is exercising Obfuscate. He is still not versed enough to throw up masks." Durand said. He didn't sound French.

"Oh, I see. Well he can drop his cloak now," Hadrian raised his voice a bit just to make sure this James character could hear. At that second right next to Samantha's right a short, hunched, grey skinned thing appeared out of nowhere. Sam jumped. "James, Colonel Samantha Carter," Hadrian introduced.

Sam looked down at the creature, and that was what it was. It was grey and deformed, like it had been twisted but instead of being lumpy it was skin and bones. A kind of narrow rat like face turned up to her and Sam was looking into two gruesome eyes. One was yellow with a narrow slit like a cats, the other was all too human. "Hello, Ma'am." It spoke and its voice was a little raspy but very understandable. _Oh my god, could this thing have been a human being?_

Sam didn't reply right away. But then she felt ashamed. Sage had told her about Nosferatu. A clan of the Kindred. They were supposed to be smart, and very dangerous but also were misshapen and deformed. Something about the bloodline and a curse, not that she believed in curses. They were people – humans once, like her and she just reacted like this person was a monster.

She wanted to say something but James' eyes drooped and his head went downcast. It was so 'human'. All she could do was turn back to the Prince. He was staring at her but then turned back to Juan. "The Colonel will make it possible for the two of you to set up the security measures we were talking about. I trust I don't have to worry about your effectiveness of course."

"Of course," Juan said. At the same moment his entire body changed, this time Sam didn't flinch. Juan was a tall, narrow framed being with jagged limbs and a pinched face. Both eyes were glowing yellow. And one of his pointed ears was missing about half of itself. He had rings in his nose and lower lips as well. "We will not be noticed by the Military. Provided…the Colonel, is able to provide adequate cover." His voice was deep and throaty. There was a clear intent that he didn't think she could do it. Sam was still thinking do what.

"I'm sorry but security measures for what?" Sam had to interrupt. Whatever was going on she did not like it. "I'm a few steps behind here."

"Colonel, these two gentlemen are going to install a more formidable security system within the SGC." Hadrian said as if it were obvious. "Why else would they need your help?"

Sam was stunned. "What. You want to do what?" Her voice jumped an octave higher. "I can't let vampires into the SGC and – "

"Vampires," Juan took a step back from Sam as if she were suddenly something disgusting. "You throw around that word like it's a curse. We are Kindred, just like you, _Colonel_!"

Sam normally wouldn't try to offend anyone. But this was stupid. She wasn't going to let un-cleared personnel come into the SGC for any reason. But then it hit her, Liam was visiting her in the SGC all the time, two or three times a week. She wasn't reporting him. She couldn't. And now she was stating she couldn't let these two in…

"Will you two please excuse me and the Colonel." Hadrian spoke calmly. James moved away smoothly but Juan seemed to have to limp on uneven legs. Sam watched them go then they just vanished. Sam had seen similar things before but often she knew how but this was just…

"They do that," Hadrian drew her attention. "First time seeing a Nosferatu? You get used to them." He got up off the bleacher and came down to the ground. He buttoned his jacket and started walking. Sam had no choice but to follow. She knew this. Any military cadet that ever pissed of a superior knew this, the walk of shame. Leading another person around to nowhere specific to show dominance. She was just surprised that she was doing it again as a Colonel in the United State's Air-Force. Hadrian suddenly stopped and turned around. "Why are you walking behind me?"

Sam was surprised, "Uh, because you started walking and…"

"Let me guess some military dominance game they play with cadets or privets?" He didn't wait for Sam to answer. He turned to face her. He didn't sound angry, not even a little. It was conversational. "Trust me, Colonel, if I want you at my back I will tell you to follow me, and if I want to show my dominance…" he looked her up and down, "there will be no question who is in charge. I don't play silly games that mortals use to try and pretend they have real power."

Sam wasn't sure but there was a snub against humans in that comment. Hadrian motioned for her to come to his side. Sam did and then he resumed his walk around the arena. "That's better, more comfortable for me."

He headed over to a soda machine in one of the far corners. "You can drink right? I like the red power drinks myself." He didn't bother putting money in. Just hit the button and a bottle came out. He opened it and Sam smelled blood. Hadrian smiled. "Something I do for the young ones. Something that makes them feel a bit more human." He took a sip.

Sam was starting to get antsy. "Um, your Majesty." Hadrian looked attentive. "I'm sorry but you want to do something that I am sworn never to do. I can't."

Hadrian nodded. "I understand. You are a good officer. But think about it this way. Liam has been able to get in and out of the SGC without incident. Ghouls of ours have been able to gain low level access. The SGC is already compromised. What I want to do is make it more secure from people like us. Because, Samantha, It is alright if I call you by your given name?" Sam nodded. "Samantha, your institution is already compromised. That's a fact. And if we can get in and out without difficulty so can the Sabbat. They may be on mass nothing but monsters, but I assure you they have clever people too. Their agents are very good. What I am telling you to do is going to help protect the humans. Make their security stronger."

"And at the same time give you a foothold," Sam countered.

Hadrian smiled and nodded. "You see many angles. That's very good for a Ventrue. It will serve you well and help you serve the clan. Yes, Cameras will be emplaced and the feed will monitored by Kindred."

"See I can't do that." Sam insisted.

"You won't do that," Hadrian replied. "There is a difference." He stared at her. His eyes were so intense. "What has Liam told you of the Sabbat? Of the war; how we fight it."

"He gave me a basic history lesson." Sam said, "The Camarilla came together to protect the race against the Inquisition. A movement of younger vampires didn't want to be servants to the elders so they rebelled. When the Camarilla beat them there was a reconciliation but two major clans chose to stay apart and became the Sabbat."

"And did he tell you what the Sabbat do?" Hadrian asked. "Did he tell you what they do to humans?"

Sam nodded. "He said that the Tzimisce torture people and mutilate them. That they have some kind of power that can do horrible things to a person or vampire." She thought more about it. "They embrace the beast and forsake human values and institutions etc. Kind of the opposite of the Camarilla."

"Close," Hadrian said. "That's a nice cliff notes version. Liam probably has it planned to show you the reality but till then let me educate you." His voice was no longer kind and patient. There was a earnest anger behind it. "The Sabbat do far worse than just torture. They mutilate the body and work living flesh into monsters to serve them. Or make living taboos of the gruesome lives they lead. Living furniture…children, women, men it makes no difference. They want to be lords over humanity in the open and humans nothing more than cattle to be bred and abused at their leisure."

He didn't finish. "Right now, Colonel, the Sabbat have control over the entire east coast excluding a Tremere Chantry in Washington and Manhattan. They have spread across the east and mid west. And are taking over the South without much difficulty. We are losing ground. The Sabbat have amassed an army in New Mexico and are already surrounding the southern border of this state. They want the Stargate, and they have the means to take it. And I promise you, what happened aboard the "George Hammond" will look like a sunny day picnic compared to what they will do to NORAD and the SGC."

He paused to make sure that sunk in. "Samantha, I am not going to let that happen. I will use all my power to make it so that they do not get their hands on that technology. And if you stand in my way you will be cast aside." Hadrian then backed away from her giving a little breathing room between them. "So you see it's in everyone's best interest for you to cooperate with my wishes."

"Can't there be another way. I could tell the General we need to upgrade security or –"

"No you can't. The kind of security measures it will take to even slow down a kindred would be illegal by American law. A honorable man like Hank wouldn't go for it." _Hank, does he know General Landry_? "Besides, how would you convince them there was a security flaw? Even were we to prove it, then there would be endless bureaucracy and then the Pentagon would have to be called in. Once that happens the Sabbat would be alerted. They have control over that part of the country – they know everything the government does. Then we would also have to find an intermediary to act on our behalf. In other words, Colonel, there isn't time, and there isn't money to go through all that."

"The Nosferatu can get in and out without trouble. But they can't work without someone noticing the labor. I need you to find some way to make a cover for them."

Sam didn't respond right away. He made a good argument. It made so much sense but it was also a betrayal. No, she could not do it. "Sir, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I know I can't stop you or Liam but – I can't help break the secrecy of the SGC. I won't."

Hadrian looked at her for a long moment. She took another sip of his drink – his blood then spoke, "I'm disappointed. But I shouldn't be surprised." He faced off with her. "I meant what I said. This is more important that one kindred life." That apparently was all he felt like he needed to say. Then he turned around and walked away. Sam just stood there watching him. Was he dismissed? When nothing more happened she decided it was best just to walk away why she could. As she headed for the door she realized how tired she was really feeling.

* * *

Note: Hey, this was shorter than I wanted. I wanted to do it all from Sam's point of view but I think to show the full story I'm going to have to add other Chracters and see how they see the world of Darkness and what they are thinking. Working on the next chapter.

If you are confused please write me. Thanks to all the reviewers and those that offered up VTM info, some of it was very helpful. And any writing points or directions you want to see let me know. I have a plan for this story. Which is different from any other I have writen, there is a direction. What makes it slow is first capturing the feeling of hardship and confusion that I think is at the core of VTM. But also the violance in action and emotion. This is also a stargate story and I want to keep that aspect there as well so its a slow process.

So if there is anything I can do to make this story more reader friendly please let me know. For example, it was sugested that I make all memory clips in _Italic. _But if that doesn't work for the majority or I need to do a whole chapter just with back story I will. Whatever it takes. Again I'm trying to move the story forward but there is a lot of rich background that I might miss so I can always go back.

Thanks, read and review.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

******Chapter 2: Part 2**

******The Embrace**: _The act of a vampire draining and replacing a victim's blood, with a bit of their own, to pass the curse of vampirism to a mortal_

**

* * *

**

Sam opened her eyes to look out a dark window. Night, why was she awake at night? Suddenly she sat up letting the blanket fall away from her. Looking down she saw that somehow she was wearing a clean with t-shirt. "What…"

"**Good, you're awake."**

**Startled Sam spun around tangling herself in the covers to see a dark figure in the doorway to the room. It took a second but she remembered who he was and what was happening. For all of a second she had hoped this was just a dream and she would wake up for real but that didn't happen…and deep down she knew it wasn't going to. She closed her eyes holding back tears – **_**why am I crying, I don't cry?**_

"**Fledgling, how do you feel?" Sage's voice was a bit softer but not much. It wasn't the sound of someone that cared. "You slept latter than I would have expected."**

**Sam looked up. She sucked in a breath and felt better holding the air in her chest. One, two, three, four, she counted, five, six, seven. Slowly she realized that she wasn't feeling the need to let it out and take another breath; twelve, thirteen, fourteen…Sam let the air out and did not take another in.**

**Sage continued to stand in the door just watching, and saying nothing. Sam slowly twisted out of the sheets and saw she was wearing new underwear as well but no pants. Looking up she knew that Sage must have changed her. That should have made her mad but out of all of this it didn't even register as a violation. "What," Sam had to struggle to speak. "What is going to happen now?"**

**Sage didn't hesitate. There was a certainty in his voice that was strangely comforting. At least someone had a plan. "The Prince is working on making it possible for you to return to the SGC. In the meantime you and I need to start working on bringing you up to speed." He moved to the edge of the bed and sat. His black cloths seemed to blend right into the dark room. And his sunglasses were impenetrable covering his eyes. "I am to assume the role your sire would have had. I will instruct you in the traditions and rules of the Camarilla sect and help guide you as you develop in our world."**

**He didn't waste time. Sam wasn't sure she wanted this. **_**Their world**_**…what was their world? Sam had seen many monster movies. She knew syfy, and fantasy. Vampires were monsters. The Undead. And now she was one too. What was there to learn; to drink blood from people's necks? How could she go back to her life and if she could why wait? It made more sense to go now and tell the government what happened. But that wasn't going to happen, she knew. Hell, she didn't even know where she was now. Who was she going to tell and even then who would really believe her?**

**Sam was in her own head and ignoring the steady stare Liam was giving her. When she came out of it he was still there and hadn't moved an inch. There was something very alien about that. Then just as if it was nothing he changed positions, scooting off the edge and standing straight again without any stiffness or any sign that he had lost motion. "You must have questions. Why don't you get your pants on and meet me in the living room." He turned and silently left.**

**

* * *

**

Same came out of her room into a larger space much better lit. Looking at all the brown and earthy tones she realized this was a cabin. One window was open and she could see out into the dark lightless night. Turning she saw Liam sitting at a large wooden dining room table in the center of the larger room. The overall design reminded her of a hunting lodge of sorts.

**Sam came down one step and walked into the main area. Liam nodded to her to join him. There was a fire in a large fire place and it cast flickering shadows over the lit room. That didn't make a whole lot of sense till Sam looked around and counted, only 3 wall lamps on. That didn't seem to be enough to eliminate a space this big – then her mind caught up. Vampire - able to see in the dark. She didn't voice her discovery, just turned back to face Liam and sat down.**

"**How do you feel?" was Liam's first question.**

**Simple enough. Sam was going to say how crazy this all was but she didn't. Thinking a moment she felt a tightness in her stomach. "Hungry I guess."**

**Liam stood up went around a railing to a kind of open kitchen space. He disappeared for a second around a corner and came back with a large pitcher and two plastic cups. He set them down on the table and started pouring a thick liquid into both. Finishing he gave one to her and took the other resuming his seat. Without a word he touched his to his lips and took a sip.**

**Sam held the cool cup and looked at the dark liquid that didn't look like blood. It kind of looked more like cool-aid than blood. But she knew it wasn't sugar and flavor mixed with water. Slowly she lifted it to her lips. One part of her brain said no don't do it and the other was silently ignoring it. The cold liquid touched her lips and she opened them setting the cold coppery, sweet taste fill her mouth.**

**Sam placed the empty cup back on the table. She looked from the cup to the pitcher and back. She had just drunk blood, real human blood, from a cheap plastic cup. The wrongess was indescribable but she couldn't react any other way. Liam poured another and she drank that too. When she finished Liam started to speak. **

"**Let's hold off on the rest a bit. I don't want to let it go to your head." He pulled the pitcher a bit closer to him. "So you have questions, go ahead and ask. I will answer what I can and what you need to know." Sam picked up on that last part. What she needed to know. So there was stuff she **_**didn't**_** need to know.**

**What could she really ask? There were thousands of questions that she wanted to have answered. But she picked a specific one, "Is there a cure?"**

"**No," Liam answered simply. There was silence between them for a moment. Sam didn't ask another question. Liam started talking. "There is a great deal about our physiology that is still unknown. Modern science and Medicine have only just started trying to answer the questions a lot of Cainites have about what we physically are and how our bodies work. Some of the greatest alchemists and mages have tried to figure us out as well. But no, there is no cure for this."**

**Sam had hoped maybe he would say yes there was a cure but that had been stupid. If there were wouldn't they have given it to her by now? It had been at least two days. If they didn't want her they would have given her back, right?**

"**And even if there were what would be the result?" Liam went on, "You are dead, Samantha Carter. Take away what makes you kindred and what is left but a dead body?" **

_**Dead**_**, Sam let that word ring in her head. She looked down at her hands. Her skin was really, really pale.**

**Liam was calm and cold. His words chilled her to her core. Her spine locked up. How? She put a hand to her neck and felt for a pulse. There was none, and earlier she hadn't even been breathing. Sam wasn't a medical doctor but she knew enough about how the body worked. The brain needed oxygen to survive, hearts needed to pump. Take away these things and there was no way to survive. But she was alive, she was here, now thinking, feeling. How could she be dead?**

"**I see you are overwhelmed. That is understandable but it is not acceptable. You need to take the information and work with it. There isn't time to stop and sulk." He was talking to her like she was a kid. Sam stared at him anger plane on her face. He didn't care. "Ask another question," He calmly told her. **

**Sam's anger seeped into her voice. "What happened to me exactly?" She squared her shoulders off with Liam. "I need to know everything. Why did this happen to me, my crew, my ship?"**

**Liam nodded approvingly, "Good, alright I'll start from the beginning."**

**Liam started telling her about the war between the Sabbat and the Camarilla. He didn't go into too many historical details focusing more on the overall picture he was trying to paint for her. Roughly before the year 2000 the Sabbat had conquered all of the east coast of the United States and much of the South. There were few pockets of resistance one being in New York City were the island had been for the most part kept under Camarilla control and a "Tremere Chantry" in Washington D.C. It was unclear when they found out about the Stargate Program. The Camarilla had known since its activation in 1994 but hadn't paid much attention since. As far as he knew anyway.**

**Sage didn't go into why the Program was ignored. He pressed forward telling her that Intelligence from Camarilla spies in Europe and Mexico had confirmed that one of the Sabbat Cardinals was going to try and get control of a space faring warship. The actual plan for which ship was unknown and the purpose was only speculated. Information sharing was inconsistent with who knew what and when. It was also unclear who had the resources to act. **

**The Justicars, the leaders of the Camarilla as a whole, didn't know how to defend against what they thought would be an orbiting weapon that would fire down on any Camarilla held city. Ultimately Prince Hadrian was the one who acted out of the confusion with the most organized plan. He sent a proposal to Justicar Lucinde and at the same time a direct proposition to the Prince of Colorado Springs that involved infiltrating the SGC directly and then forcing key leaders to smuggle Camarilla agents onto all five ****Daedalus****-Class warships in supply crates. The Toreador Prince refused. **

**Hadrian invaded Colorado Springs in a surprise attack and enacted his plan anyway. Five teams were dispatched and made it to the ships. What happened next is only known from the survivors. **

"**There were four kindred sent to the 'George Hammond'. Only two survived and you. They managed to get to the rear of the ship before it…landed. The auto landing sequence was not as accurate as it could have been. They also were able to hide you and themselves in cargo containers. The Camarilla retrieved them and brought you back here."**

**Sam blinked. It all sounded too fantastic to be even remotely real. Vampire Clans in a global war for hundreds of years and no one knowing. Even with all they had learned about the ancients and the galaxy there had been all this going on right under their noses. It was beyond belief. But here she was. Her crew was proof. **

"**What about the other ships; did they get attacked?"**

"**No," Liam stated, "Only the 'George Hammond' was boarded. We still don't know how the Sabbat got on and the other kindred are still there as far as I know just in case."**

"**What…what happened to the Sabbat vampires? Did they die also?" Sam remembered the two she had seen. The woman would have been amazing if she hadn't been so…so inhuman and the other thing…could that ever have been human.**

"**We don't know." Liam stated. "The two agents said there were at least three Sabbat on the 'George Hammond' and they think four ghouls but they couldn't be sure. In the end they managed to take back the control of the ship but they didn't know what to do with it or how to work it. It was all they could do to get somewhere safe when it entered the atmosphere. I heard that inertial dampeners were only at 15 percent, enough to keep the ship in one piece…more or less, but everything inside was shaken to the point of being destroyed. They could have survived. If they were as good as the agents the Prince had sent than there is a good chance."**

**Sam didn't know how she felt about that. She wanted to be angry but at the same time she was relieved that there was a chance to get some answers from…that woman. That led her mind to her next question. "Why did she turn me?" Sam looked at Sage straight in the face and wished she could see his eyes. "Why? I don't see how I was that important enough to…" She couldn't go on. **

"**I don't know, Samantha." There was a change in Liam's voice, but it went right back to being steady and cool. "One of the Sabbat's favorite tactics is to knock someone out embrace them then beat them senseless. It is a way they create first wave shock troops quickly and easily. If they survive they are often killed by the Sabbat." He took off his sunglasses and let her see his whole face. He had deep hazel eyes. "Sometimes there isn't a reason. Or it just seemed like a good idea at the time."**

"**No, she said – they said they had been looking for me. She knew who I was and…" Sam stopped talking. She didn't know if Liam knew that, and if he didn't how would he react. **_**The woman had known by site. I had to be their target?**_** She wondered. **

**Liam was sitting back in his chair, staring at her. "Samantha," He said slowly, "what do you remember about the boarding party?" **

**Sam hadn't planned any of this. If she had she would have come in with the intent to get questions answered, not answer them herself. "I – don't remember all of it." It wasn't a lie, at least not all of it. "There was a woman. Blond, young looking, she was dressed in some kind of leather warrior outfit and she carried a long sword. The other I saw was huge and had horns and spikes all over it."**

**Liam waited for her to go on. When she didn't he asked a question instead, "Was it the woman that embraced you?"**

**Sam thought back. She really didn't know how any of it worked. But she had to answer him. "She bit me, I know that but afterwards, it's all fuzzy."**

"**Did they say anything? Did the spiked one say any names?"**

**Sam suddenly had a gleam of insight. Could Sage know who had attacked her ship? That had to be a hard mission, even for humans with government backing. Could the Camarilla have suspects, maybe names of Sabbat that could pull something like that off?**

"**Um – I heard the woman call the - ," she wanted to say alien but there was a word the woman used, what was it, "She called the Tzimisce, Darius. He was huge with a giant horn coming out – coming out of his stomach."**

**Liam nodded his head, "Anything else?" His voice was still cool but Sam could almost see him filing away that name in his head.**

"**Ah…she also said something like, La'sombre or something like that. But I know he called her – something to do with 'black hand' I think. No I'm sure, he said black hand."**

**Liam didn't stop his stare. Another second passed then he nodded. He pushed the pitcher back towards her. He then got up and was taking steps to move away.**

"**Hey, wait, that's it!" Sam stood up from the table ignoring the pitcher. "Who is that, Black Hand, who were they?"**

**Liam turned his sunglasses back on. He was pulling out a cellular phone. "I don't know, Fledgling."**

"**Bull shit!" Sam took two steps to follow him but Liam turned fully squaring off to face her and she thought better of it. He wanted her to ask questions, Sam, remembered. "What do you know?" She asked.**

**Sage didn't move or speak. Figuring she wasn't going to move he turned slightly away from her. "The Tzimisce are a clan, one of the primary clans in the Sabbat."**

"**And 'Black Hand'? Who is she?"**

"**The 'Black Hand' isn't an individual. It's a sub sect inside the Sabbat." Liam then turned and left going outside through wide sliding doors. Before ducking out he spoke loud enough for her to hear, "Don't leave the lodge." Then he was gone.**

* * *

Sam woke up in the backseat of her car with her uniform blouse over her head and hands crossed up around her neck. Something was buzzing in her hip pocket. Slowly she turned. Her muscles should have been stiff from laying down like that but they didn't. She didn't remember getting into her car. Slowly she sat up and noticed the fading light out the car window. It took a moment for her brain registered the meaning.

"SHIT!" Sam grabbed at her pocket pulling out the cell phone. The buzz stopped just as she opened to answer it. "Damn," she looked at the listing. CASSANDRA was on the screen. The small corner clock display was up as well, 7:23. Sam scrambled to get out of the car. She hit the ground and stood up straight. Looking around she saw she was still in the Gym's parking lot.

_I must have fallen asleep._ She figured to herself. _Damn_. Almost six hours of the day gone. She redialed the phone for Cassandra.

"Sam?" Cassie's voice answered.

"Yeah, hey there." Sam said. "Uh, what's up?"

"Sam, I've been calling for hours. Are you alright? I was about the call General Landry or Daniel."

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. I just pulled over to take a nap and well I guess I just fell asleep. My phone was off. Just turned it back on." Sam hastily lied. It felt bad but what else could she do?

"But you're okay?" Cassie sounded really worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just had to do this meeting and was on the road and felt tired. No big. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Hadrian looked over Colorado Springs from the one of the many office buildings. He had a pensive look on his face. The office was dark with only a few lights turned low. "A month. She has been under your care for a month and she refuses her Prince." He turned and looked into the darker part of the office. There was the outline of a sofa in the dark and a figure sitting in it. "You know I could kill her for that. I would be justified if I did."

The shadow didn't move. Hadrian continued to speak. "Her loyalty to the US Government is honorable. But it is not practical. A Kindred cannot serve humans over her own kind. She didn't even accept that helping us would protect the humans as well."

The darker shadow slowly got out of the seat and came out where it could be seen. Liam Sage was dressed all in black with a heavy leather duster draped down to the back of his knees. He didn't have his sunglasses on and watched the Prince of two cities. "The mistake, Sire, was in turning her over to the humans. The fledglings are immersed in our culture. They are separate and the last regime was intent on isolating them from their past lives. Samantha was thrown back to her human past. We can't expect her to just let it go when she is faced with it every day."

"I know. But I had no choice. Selling her as a possible spy in the Stargate Program was the only way I could persuade Lucinde to let her live. The Justicars didn't want any of SG-1 to be embraced." Hadrian turned back to the window looking out. "I remember the debate over 10 years ago."

"Why wasn't SG-1 embraced?" Liam's voice showed genuine curiosity. "The humans anyway. Three healthy, intelligent, vigilant soldiers; they seem to be exactly the stock we look for to embrace."

Hadrian smiled. "They were. The Prince before my predecessor was going to sign off but there was difficulty choosing a clan. The Nosforatu made a big deal of it. It soon threatened to be a rebellion and an archon was sent. From there it blew up. By the time the Justicars were involved SG-1 had cemented their reputation as being "too heroic". They decided that the humans would resist too much rather than fall in-line. That ultimately made them too much trouble."

"Hm. Lucky them." Liam commented.

Hadrian nodded.

"I have to return to Denver soon. I must oversee the distribution of resources and material between the two cities and the shipping lanes must be secured."

"Where will you get the manpower?" Liam asked.

Hadrian shrugged. "I have no choice. I'll draw from Colorado Springs new Kindred population. They are experienced enough with pushing the Sabbat back."

"That's a stretch," Liam stated. "They are little better than a militia of street gangs."

"True. But I have little choice. Not since Maryland have there been so many kindred so coordinated and that means we need space or soon infighting will be inevitable. But it will also leave Colorado Springs open for a short time to more Sabbat incursions. The Toreador never built it up the defenses as they should have. They depended too much on a wall of bodies to man their borders."

"I will do what I can, Sire. Samantha should be safe for the most part."

"Safe isn't good enough, Liam." Hadrian turned to look at him. "Samantha Carter is a drain of resources and we are not seeing return."

Liam smiled just a bit. "Am I so valuable a resource?"

The Prince ignored him. "Get her to where she needs to be. Do what you have to."

"I don't think it is necessary for a fledgling to get into Nod mythology and lore. But there is a gathering of Ventrue for the Primogen's child's birthday. Samantha has the right to meet and be among her clan."

Hadrian nodded. "So few Ventrue are worth meeting these nights. But you might be right. A sense of family would be good for any young kindred."

"And with your permission I think sending her on patrol with the other fledglings would be a strong step forward in bringing Carter into the fold."

Hadrian scowled. "It is risky. She has potential to be far more useful than them. I wouldn't be happy if a lucky Sabbat bullet were to send her to final death."

"More valuable because she is Ventrue or because of her placement." Liam said. There wasn't any judgment in his rhetorical question. "Right now as you said, she is getting you nothing. On the front lines she will see the Sabbat in a way she did not on her ship. And she is a leader. Leading humans has connected her to them. Put some young kindred under her protection and we may see a sudden shift in priorities."

"Hm. Interesting idea. Normally giving power to a kindred is the first step to seeing them try to usurp you. Perhaps the opposite will work for her." Hadrian mused over that.

"That would be my theory sire. And we wouldn't be giving her power. I think the young kindred will fall under her naturally. There is a pull that even I feel. If she lives she could rise high. Not unlike another Venture many thought would fall."

Hadrian smiled a bit. "Keep poking and see what happens." He said lightly. Turning and walking into the office he went to the door to let Liam out. "I have a meeting with the Primogen." Liam walked with him and stood in front of the door waiting to let Hadrian dismiss him. The Prince didn't.

"Liam, the Sheriff came to me last night. It seems that the Scourge, James Banks, has gone missing. And he thinks you have something to do with it."

Liam smiled just a bit. "I don't suppose he has any proof."

"That's not an answer."

"You didn't ask a question, Sire." Liam was looking into Hadrian's eyes. "But if I had done something to the Scourge there wouldn't be any evidence that the Sheriff could bring to charge me."

"Banks was old and strong. Not many locals could have taken him. If he is dead that is." Hadrian was staring at Liam's face. "And as we both know the absence of evidence isn't evidence of absence."

Liam shrugged. "Survival of the fittest." Hadrian opened the door wider and Liam stepped out. "Oh, Sire," he turned looking back into the dark office. "Did the investigation ever conclude who it was that killed your predecessor?"

Hadrian closed the door. Liam smiled openly and walked away.

* * *

By the time Sam got home it was fully night. Sam got out of the car and let the cool night air brush against her cheeks. It felt wonderful. She felt so much better now. The moment was soon over when she rememberd Cassie was waiting for her. She went straight inside and looked around. Her mind had to make a pause when she realized a bunch of things at once. First, there was the smell of food very distinctive in her house, second the lights were on and were really, really bright and there was a living breathing person sitting on her couch, Cassie.

"Hey," the girl said turning around to see her. "How you do'n?"

"Just fine. Sorry about me running so late. What's that smell?"

"Oh I ordered Pizza." Cassandra held up a plate. "It's in the kitchen. You want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure," Sam said. That actually sounded really good but then her cell phone went off. "Ah, one sec." Sam reached into her pocket and fished it out. Looking at it the ID read SAGE. _Damn_, Sam, thought to herself. _Why know?_

"I need to take this. Can you turn the TV down just a bit." Sam then went up the stairs to make sure the TV wouldn't carry over the phone. She opened and answered the call. "Carter, here,"

"Good evening, Fledgling." Liam's cool voice came over the phone. "How did your meeting with the Prince go?"

"Well, not very well. He asked something that I couldn't do." Sam actually felt a bit guilty saying that. It technically wasn't true. But also she wondered why Liam wouldn't already know. It made the most since that the Prince would have contacted him, considering Liam was kind of her guardian.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Liam countered.

"Ah, it was complicated." Sam deflected. "I'd have to go into details."

"Sounds interesting. We can discuss the details later tonight." Liam said

Sam blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

"Put on something appropriate and come meet me at "The Devil's Bar". I'll text the address."

"But, its late, I just got home and…"

"It's closing on ten. Sunrise isn't till six. What do you have to do, sleep?" Sam could clearly hear the sarcasm coming over the line. "You are a vampire, this is our time."

"I…I kind of had…"

"Plans," Liam finished for her. "Fledgling, if you have a social life I would be very disappointed in you. Whatever the excuse deal with it. Put on something casual and stylish and go to the bar. I'll meet you there."

"Why? Why out of the blue like this?" Sam said. She now was wondering if this was some kind of punishment. Maybe Liam and the Prince had talked.

"It's the weekend, Fledgling. You work all week. When else am I going to have time to introduce you to your peers?"

That stopped Sam Dead. Was he talking about other Vampires? Sam had sometimes wondered about the other clans and would she even notice them on the street. Liam had said that the cities were full of vampires and that you never would notice one right next to you. That was kind of the point of this thing called the Masquerade. The law that told vampires to hide in plain sight of humans.

Since Sam's embrace she had only seen a handful of vampires, Liam being the most prominent. But most of her time had been spent going to the mountain than going back home. She never really got to see if she could see other vampires or if they really did just walk down the street.

"Fledgling, are you still there?" Liam was still speaking.

"Oh, uh, yes, sorry." Sam came back to reality.

"It's time you started mingling with your own kind."

* * *

Note: I'm sorry this took so long. Trying to figure out how to get the action in but also enough time for back story. Finding it hard to get back into the normal Stargate Chracters but they must be shown or else this isn't a crossover. So please hang with me.

I've also been getting a lot of traffic about my Buffy story so I think I need to start some work on that as well. Hope you all can hang in there. Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

CH 3 – _The Kindred are nothing if not colorful. Their membership is drawn from all walks of life, from all nations, and all creeds. And with each generation the blood of Cain is thinned. The weak serve the strong and the machinations of the elders who play their games of power._

Sam was able to plot the address into her GPS. It wasn't a long drive. As she went back into the city of Colorado Springs she found herself driving into a more and more seedy area. The buildings started to show more and more graffiti and broken windows. And all the people she passed were often gathering in darkened corners or huddled under sparsely placed street lamps.

This reminded Sam how different she had grown up compared to most of the world…scratch that most of the galaxy. Americans had a high standard of living compared to most of the world, and Sam had grown up the daughter of a well respected Air-Force Col. then later General. The rest of the Galaxy humans had been living as slaves in mud huts, or in the equivalent to the dark ages. Normally driving through such rough and uneasy surroundings should have filled her with the anxiety to not stop let alone come here at all. But she drove on following the GPS's instructions.

Eventually she turned down was appeared to be a dead end. A brick wall was ahead of her with a dirt parking lot to the right and an old, wooden biker bar to her left. A painted sign above the door had a cheesy devil face and under it was DEN in big red letters over a yellow background. Sam looked around from her car and finally drove into the parking lot. Her car, a 2009 Ford stood out next to an old rust colored betel, and a station-wagon of all things. Getting out Sam half expected to see shadowy figures leering waiting to strip her car down for parts or steal it altogether.

"Looking for me?"

"Wohhh!" Sam jumped spinning around. Liam stood perfectly still all in black. His black leather coat made his form seem more elemental rather than corporeal. Hell he looked like a vampire. His sunglass covered eyes stared at her. "Where the hell did you…" she looked around, he hadn't been there a second ago, she was sure. "How…"

Liam shrugged. "Some of us have a better knack for sneaking than others. You'll learn your own way eventually." He seemed to be smiling. "Come on, time for you to mingle with the rest of the children." He walked past her expecting her to follow.

The Bar was old. Opening the door Sam was instantly assaulted with smells of smoke, and music coming from an old jukebox. The wood floor was creaking with the people inside walking around. Surprising, Sam saw more than just bikers. There had been several motorcycles out front but inside there were far more people than vehicles in the parking lot or on the street.

Liam stopped just inside the door and let Sam come up next to him. They looked around in the dim light. No one seemed to pay them any mind. Sam had been worried her cloths, a light green shirt, jeans, and leather jacket would look to civil for a biker bar but instead there were plenty of people dressed much the same.

There seemed to be a main room, with the bar on one end with stools, then there were booths on the far side. In the middle were other tables and chairs. People, all sorts moved around. Some were smoking and drinking bears, others playing cards. A old TV on the far wall was showing some kind of game and several people cheered for something. Liam looked over at Sam. "Surprised I take it."

Sam frowned, "Uh, and where are all the vampires?" She said. The noise wasn't overly loud now that her ears had grown accustomed to it but there was still a lot of commotion going on. All she saw were some old bikers, a few kids; some looked like they could be in college or even high school. There were also middle aged men in suits or sports jackets that could be any kind of professionals. Sam really didn't know what to make of the place.

"Look again," Liam said. "Take a good look and listen."

Sam scanned the common room again. Some kids were drinking and laughing, A few bikers booed at the TV. A table was surrounded by a mixed group of younger and middle aged people, some in cloths that looks like they had seen better days and others dressed much like her or at least on the higher financial scale. But then she started noticing things. The bikers at the bar weren't drinking bear. Their pitcher was empty and the bartender wasn't refilling it. The group in the back by the TV was covered in smoke from cigarettes and cigars but there was no movement of air or anyone coughing or showing any sign of discomfort.

And the table of mixed people that really shouldn't be sitting together were all very, very somber and quiet. Their faces and other exposed skin were pale or ashen depending on the person's race. It was only the college kids at the side where were laughing so hard and drinking that seemed to really be alive. _Oh my god_, Sam realized, the room was full of vampires. Scattered humans were here and there but the ratio of them to the vampires was more than six to one.

"Welcome to Elysium," Liam said and walked further in. Sam followed slowly but sped up to keep from being left behind.

"Elysium," She said when she caught up to him. "That's a safe place right? Like a safe house."

"No, it's a place designated as neutral territory where there is no violence between Kindred." Liam corrected her. "It's where we can come and be ourselves and blow off some steam. It's important for the young ones too because it helps them bond further with their brude mates as well as give the clans a chance to mix where they would otherwise stay separated."

They were approaching a back door. "But there are humans here." Sam said her head nodding towards the college crowd. Liam had made it clear the point of the "Masquerade" the tool by which vampires moved among humans and helped perpetuate the now myth that vampires weren't real. Break that and its instant death. So how could they be themselves with humans around?

"Only on this floor," Liam said. "The upstairs is only for us. Besides the occasional human gives the opportunity to grab a snack should someone feel like it. That's what the back room is for."

Liam pushed through the back door and went up some narrow stairs avoiding the rest of the back room. Sam did see before following a young man…scratch that again, a young looking vampire kissing the neck of a girl who was moaning softly. She ducked up the stairs un able to watch.

Getting up the narrow stairs they both came onto a second floor with a low ceiling where there was another bar. The sounds from downstairs could be heard through the floor but only faintly. It was much quieter. Here Sam again started noticing things. The few tables were filled with vampires, mostly young men and few women. There were fewer middle aged people and nowhere near the kind of lively banter that the downstairs had.

Sam smelled blood. Looking around several of the floor's occupants had cups filled with red liquid and openly drank from them. Liam walked around and came to a corner table that had five young people sitting around it. They all had their heads down contemplating their red drinks and one had a small bowl of pretzels. Silently she came up to them and stared at them till they one by one looked up to acknowledge his presence.

Sam came up behind him but didn't get too close. She didn't know what this was about. Instead she looks at the group at the table. They were all in basic cloths and jackets. But she saw baseball bats, and knives in hilts tied to their thighs or leaning up against the table. One was nursing a bad cut on the side of his face. She realized then that Liam was talking and listened in.

"A rough few days." It wasn't a question. There were grumbles and nods. "Where's Oliver?"

A young black man stared up at Liam, his eyes started to glow a kind of amber color. "He's dead. But you knew that didn't you. You guys always know when…"

"Hey," A woman put her hand on the man's arm. "Not his fault," she said. Sam watched the woman's face and realized she was a woman at all but a girl…or what had been a girl. Her face was round and smooth but her eyes. There were dark circles under them and a kind of…aged feeling there that Sam got. She couldn't be more than sixteen. Of course for all she knew anyone here could be over a hundred years old. Vampires didn't age, at least not physically anyway according to Liam.

"Yah," the man didn't stop. "Then whose fault is it? We go out every night to fight their stink'n war and they sit back and watch playing their god damn chess games, and –"

Liam then silenced him by placed his hand quietly by the young man's forearm. "John," he said very quietly, "Be very careful what you say next."

John, as his name turned out to be, became very quiet and his eyes turned back to the dark brown they had been. His head bowed and he stared back at his drink. The girl looked up at Liam and shrugged. "We've been on the south side for the last four days. The raiders keep testing the main roads. We have no choice but to fight them or let a Pack get into the city."

Liam nodded. "Good that you don't. Otherwise there might be little point in keeping any of you around." Liam said. His voice wasn't harsh but the statement itself was so cold and carried a unconcealed threat to it. Sam knew there was something here that she didn't understand…and wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Mango," Liam was talking to the girl. "what are you carrying these days?"

The girl, Mango, it seemed, pulled out a large K-Bar knife and a small hand gun. "38. Special."

Liam looked at the weapon. Reaching under his coat he pulled out a far larger pistil. "Take this, Desert Eagle, 45. Better range and more stopping power for the next War Ghoul that tries to eat you."

Mango reached or the weapon and held it in her hands carefully inspecting it. It was clear she wasn't afraid of the gun but also that she wasn't well trained in handling it. The way she popped the small snub hand gun has shown that. "Thanks," She said.

"You're welcome." Liam answered.

"Who's she," another male vampire asked. He was looking behind Liam at Sam. She came a little closer and smiled.

"Hi there," She said. "I'm Col. Carter. Nice to meet –"

"She's a Ventrue," the young man announced to the table interrupting her. He shook his head. "God Damn, what the hell do you want now? It's our fucking night off."

Sam suddenly felt very angry but before she could tell the punk off Liam stepped in. "Nice call on her clan. But you are wrong as to why she is here. Samantha is not part of the Prince's staff nor does she have any connection with the leadership. She's a fledgling, like all of you."

"Fuck that," John said. "We ain't been fledglings since Justin and Amber got wasted. Fuck you."

Liam stared at John again. Silently she just stared and the dark skinned young man grew even paler than before. "John" Liam finally spoke, "you are going to let your Brujah blood lead you into saying something foolish."

The air around the table grew pregnant and heavy with the silence that followed. Liam broke it again by talking to Sam. "Samantha, let me introduce some of Colorado Springs' finest protectors. It is because of them that you and most of the city can sleep at night."

Sam nodded as if she understood. If this had been a table of young marines she would have said something like thank you for your efforts and keep up the good work but Liam had basically put her on their level so that kind of seemed like a bad idea. That was something else she was going to have to talk with Liam about; was she a child in vampire society. She was well into her 40s and Liam was younger…well looked younger than her. How did vampires figure maturity? Mango for example seemed to be much older than she looked.

"So you just got embraced," Another male vampire at the table asked. He was leaner and smaller than the others. "I can smell the sunlight on you."

Sam blinked surprised by the statement. "Uh…yeah, about a month ago."

"So you _are_ new." Another female said. She was sitting next to Mango. "I'm Kim, by the way. This is John, and Chris" she pointed to the smaller boy. "And the loud mouth is Punk, and this is Mango."

Sam graciously nodded. "Call me Sam."

"Sam," Kim repeated. "So what got you recruited into the illustrious ranks of the undead?" She spoke easy enough but Sam could tell there was something to the question. Kim was fishing for information other than just what she asked.

"I was attacked," Sam said. "When I woke up the Camarilla found me."

"You didn't have a choice," Mango said, more to herself. She looked at Liam who nodded silently. Mango turned back looking at Sam, "Shit."

"Yeah," Sam said grateful for the sympathy.

Liam silently excused himself. Sam blinked before realizing he was leaving her. Mango also noticed and commented "Smooth isn't he. Have a seat you can wallow with the rest of us."

Sam silently sat down at a spare chair and moved up to the table. This should have been an opportunity to learn more about what being a vampire was supposed to be like but her mind was a total blank. Looking around her, Sam, only saw young miserable faces. She could relate to that; who would want to be a vampire, but with this group there seemed to be a lot more.

"So, you are all protecting Colorado Springs from the Sabbat?" She asked clarifying Liam's earlier statement.

Five sets of eyes all stared at her. "Yeah, where you been, Babe?" Punk broke the silence with his sarcasm. "Been burying you head in the sand with all your Blue Blood buddies?"

"Punk, shut up," Mango said. "She just sat down."

Punk turned on her. His eyes going amber and glowing in that lightless way vampire eyes seem to. When he spoke his mouth had fangs showing. "You know I'm sick of you, you little Bitch. Always butting in when it doesn't concern you."

The girl put her hand on the table showing it was missing two fingers. "Punk, who saved your ass yesterday? The only bitch here is you."

The young man jumped up his chair falling back. He growled showing teeth and Mango was right up with him also showing her fangs. For a second the two of them were ready to go after each other. A sudden click loud enough for everyone to hear it drew all attention.

Sam looked behind her and saw a far table where Liam was now seated. A thin man in a pretty nice three piece suit was seated at it playing cards. One hand was holding a large revolver. She smiled at her and his eyes were a beautiful gold, not yellow but bright gold. "Now, now, children, we don't fight here." He said in a distinctly southern accent. He wasn't speaking loudly but in the quiet upstairs his voice traveled. "We wouldn't want the Keeper of Elysium to come on up here and kick us all out now do we?"

Punk growled while Mango quickly sat down. The southern man smiled even more. He didn't show his fangs but there was something knowingly evil about it. His eyes were still gold. "Let's go on outside and I'll be your Huckleberry. That's just my game." He put his cards down on the table.

Punk stopped making noise then slowly bowed his head and closed his eyes. He sat down. Sam turned from the boy back to the Southerner. "Well now, we'll just put our game on hold then." The man's eyes turned brown and he went back to his cards.

Sam turned back to the table and the young vampires. She had now figured that most if not all here were Brujah. What that really meant she wasn't sure. She knew they were a clan and that Liam said they were ill tempered as a general rule but not much else. Taking a risk she started asking questions. That was why Liam had brought her here.

She started with, "Who is that?" she indicated the southern man across the room.

"That's Doc," Kim answered. He was contemplating her drink. "He's a Toreador but not like the rest of the pretty vamps."

"What makes him different?" Sam asked.

"Well for starts he isn't all talk like most of them are. They pull strings but don't like to get dirty," John said. His voice held contempt. "They get others to fight for them." Sam figured he meant others like the small group seated at the table.

"But Doc, is different," Sam supplied.

"Yeah," Kim said again. "He is fast, like really fast with is guns. I've never seen him get into a fist fight but once I heard he got six Sabbat with just one of those pistols he has. And he comes down here to slum with the rest of the damned." That last part was said in a way that made Sam think Kim believed it. Were they all damned?

"What about you all?" Sam said trying to keep the talk going. "You're all Brujah right. So how do you figure into all of this?"

Punk snorted. "You haven't figured it out yet, Blue Blood? We're the cannon fodder." Seeing the look of ignorance on Sam's face seemed to provoke him. He leaned in closer to Sam. His sarcasm was gone and raw hatred could be heard in his voice. "We're the fuckers the Camarilla uses to throw to those Sabbat bastards. Figure once they empty their guns into us then they have a fighting chance." With that he grabbed his drink and stalked off going downstairs.

Mango looked at the empty chair and said nothing. Sam didn't want to pry so she asked something else. "Is it really that bad, the Sabbat trying to take the city, I mean? I've heard it said but…"

Chris answered. "Yeah, it's bad. In the last months raids are coming almost every night and the packs are getting more and more viscous. They used to be just hit and run but now they fight and try to claim any little bit they can. Like there was something here they want now. And they want it bad."

Sam thought about that. The Stargate, she didn't know why but that had to be it. Someone, one of the Sabbat leaders wanted the gate but why now? And why was it important to turn her into a vampire?

"Thinking about something?" Kim broke Sam's concentration.

"Huh…oh, I was just thinking about this last month. A lot of stuff I never even knew before. Seems kind of…I don't know. How could I have missed it? You know?"

Everyone nodded if only slightly. "Yeah," Kim said. "We all get that. I lived her my whole life and never even thought about vampires being real."

Sam and the group talked a little longer. Sam learned that the previous Prince had allowed a few vampires to embrace on mass. Something that was never allowed. The new vamps had then been taken and divided into groups to patrol the outside of the city. It was clear they were meant to just fight but Sam was appalled by first how they hall all been just suckered into becoming vampires. Almost none of them had had a choice and those that did hadn't known what they were agreeing to. Then the lack of training or any preparation for them. Dear god, from what Sam was hearing they were being sent out to die nightly. Those that did survive had thought they seen everything. That was until Hadrian had attacked from Denver.

"Never saw what some of those Denver Kindred could do." John said. "The Sabbat likes to throw the newbies out in packs of five or six but Prince Hadrian's vamps…hell I think most were ghouls, they were something else."

"They attacked you?" Sam said. It was hard to think about but she understood it. They were all supposed to be on the same side but if the Prince of Colorado Springs hadn't wanted to work with Hadrian than something drastic would have had to be done. _And I wouldn't have had those Camarilla vampires on my ship if Hadrian hadn't attacked Colorado Springs._

"Yeah," Chris said. "I thought I knew tough. Those guys, walked right over us. We tried holding them off. Thought they were Sabbat but they had called us to surrender. Sabbat don't do that. But then our boss said keep fighting so we did." Chris just shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "Denver just took over."

"Everyone that survived has a different story," Kim answered. "Some even say they saw Prince Hadrian march on up and cut the Toreador Prince's head right off. Others just remember getting bullets and stakes in them till after the fighting was done."

Sam looked at Mango who was silently looking into space. "Where you part of that?" Sam asked.

Mango looked up. Her eyes focused on Sam. "Yeah. I was."

Sam saw the look in the young girl's eyes. She wasn't staring into space. Sam turned following her gaze…she was looking at Liam still sitting with Doc, sipping from a glass. She turned back to Mango. "You fought Liam?" Sam said surprised. She shouldn't have been. It made sense if Liam was working for the Denver Prince. Sam had just never thought about it. She never really thought of it at all that vampires had invaded at all. So Liam would also be new to Colorado Springs. _I wonder why he didn't go back to Denver._

Mango snorted, an act that required her to actually breathe. "Fight," She shook her head. "Justin and Amber, fought him." Mango took her cup of blood and downed it in one gulp. Suddenly she didn't look like a girl at all. Just someone too old for their skin. "I'll see you all back at the Haven." She walked around the table and to the stairs but stopped before passing Sam. Looking down she gave a sad smile. "You know, if you ever feel like you need to talk I'm staying at the South Haven. It's a old motel six, room 203." With that she walked off leaving Sam with John, Kim, and Chris.

Sam turned back to the table a little bewildered by Mango's actions. John said nothing and just got up to follow. Chris watched him leave. Turning to Sam he shrugged and drank the rest of his blood. "Mango has this love hate this going on with Sage."

"Why?" Sam asked. Vampires didn't have romance, or so she thought. Suddenly she made the connection. John had said Amber and Justin died. Could Liam have been the one that killed them?

Finishing his blood Chris put it on the table. "He killed our sires. John was there too." He stood up, all of five foot and maybe 4 or 5 inches. "Then after the fighting he took a bunch of the local vamps. No one knows what he did but Mango was one of them. When she came back she was a lot tougher, and she had always been pretty tough. Kind of why she is the oldest of us. Been Kindred for going on six months now." Christ then shrugged and left.

Kim stretched. "You know I should go to. But it was nice talking with ya." He got up. "Come down more often and we'll let you buy us a round." She slid into a jean jacket. "Who knows, before too long I'll probably be calling you Boss seeing as your Ventrue and all." She smiled indicating she was trying to be humorous and then left.

Sitting alone at the table Sam looked at her watch and blinks. It was almost 5:30 in the morning. She got up and saw Liam was already heading down the stairs. She fell in behind him. Without turning he spoke while they were still on the stairs, "Learning anything useful?"

Sam nodded "Yes, a lot. I didn't know the Camarilla used kids to fight their battles." She didn't hold back the contempt she felt. And to think she had actually thought something of Hadrian. He might not have been the one to give the order but he was still using these kids and that made him just as bad. Liam didn't say anything. He just led her back through the bar and to the outside.

Once they were out into the cooler night air he headed for her car. Once there he turned on her not angry but his voice held authority in it. "And what do you think war is, Fledgling? You should know by now that no one is safe from it no matter how hard the warriors try to prevent collateral damage. And the young will always be the first sent in to fight. Humans do the same thing and you know it."

Sam did know that. A lot of her Marines had been young, some so much as 18 or 19 years old. The thought of Lt. Hailey who was now a member of SG-8 came into her mind. She was just in her twenties and exploring a dangerous galaxy. But that still didn't justify embracing children just to fight and die. And she said as much.

Liam glared at her hard from beneath his dark sunglass…or she thought he was glaring, it was hard to tell. "There is a reason its them you know." Sam shook her head. If there were real soldiers out there than they should fight not children, who were tricked into this life to begin with. "The Sabbat feed on their captured enemies or worse gives them over to the Tzimisce to be warped into war ghouls or something else equally as horrid. These vampires are young and even more important their blood is thinner than most. That group you met tonight are all 12th and 13th generation." He must have seen that Sam didn't get it. "If they are drained then there isn't much the Sabbat can gain from them. They're weaker than the rest of us simply because their blood is weak."

Sam's eyes grew wide. Weakness depending on generation…generation from what? A Source, was there a source of vampirism? What generation was She? And what happened if your blood was too thin? But she didn't voice the questions in her head instead she asked another one. "Then why aren't they trained, better yet why not embrace someone that can actually fight. They would be the same generation right, blood just as thin?"

Liam sighed. It could have been out of exasperation but Sam thought it sounded just tired. "Why do so many parents now a days treat their kids like shit?" He said. "Why don't people take responsibility for their mistakes anymore? And probably most important, its just easier to control a child than a adult. Look at me and you. If you were just ten years younger wouldn't you be more willing to just do what you were told?"

Sam mulled that over in her head. Ten years ago she had been a Captain. She was just 32 and still learning so much. Yeah, she would have been more willing to be molded depending on what the authority figures in her life told her. In those 10 years at the SGC she had become a lot stronger, as both a leader and as an individual.

He just stared at her. Finally Liam did speak but his voice was very different. "Can I ask you something, Samantha?"

Sam was taken aback. Liam never asked to ask a question, and his tone was softer like he really was sincere. She nodded her head unsure of her own voice.

"Is there nothing about being Kindred that appeals to you? Nothing at all?"

"No," Sam said. It was such an obvious question that she couldn't really be sure he asked it. "No, there is nothing. I'm lying to my friends, my government. I know about things that scare me and Ca –" She stopped before saying how she had used powers she didn't understand on Cassandra. Liam still didn't know she was living with her.

Liam listened without interruption. A sad smile came to his lips. She really wished she could see his eyes right then. Quietly he spoke as if he wasn't speaking to her, "I guess I never really knew just how different I am to so many of you. Maybe I was lucky. I never thought about it like that." He gave her a nod of his head then was back to his normal self. "Remember this place, it could be helpful to you. And prepare yourself."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"You're going out on patrol with the cannon fodder. You start Wednesday night. Get some rest and practice your aim." With that he turned to leave.

"Wait, what? I can't go and…what about the SGC?"

Liam turned around from a few steps away, now his smile was more sarcastic. "You didn't want to help with its defense so you will make yourself useful another way. The Prince gave you a choice."

"No he didn't. He just told me –" But Samantha didn't finish the sentence. Hadrian had warned her. He said she wouldn't stand in his way. And now she wondered what would happen if she disobeyed this order as well. She didn't want to find out and there was no one she could turn to, to help her.

When Sam looked back for Sage, he had disappeared as if he had never been just a few feet from her. Looking around she tried to see him in the dark but there was nothing. The thought of trying to sniff him out came to her but it was brushed away by how absurd that was. She got into her car and started back home. Hopefully she would be able to get some sleep. It was now Sunday and she knew Monday was going to be tough enough. And who knew what Wednesday would bring.

* * *

Note: wow, okay, enough back story right, time to get some action. I've been reading some of the other vampire books and I must say they can be confusing and long winded. So I'm sticking with that style I guess…

Well Introduced some new characters, most won't be important to the story. Still trying to get Daniel and Vala back in the story but having a little trouble thinking of it. Should see them in the next chapter. Also I'll make a point of getting some action. Time Sam used her new Cainight powers to kick some ass.

As always, anything that needs explaining please let me know, and anything you like or want to see more of also write me. This is mostly a Samantha Carter story so I will be doing my best to make her more central.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _All war is deception. The Kindred are masters of deception since the fall of the Second City. They are ever plotting against one another, clan against clan, childer against sire. What one cannot achieve with an open hand they will do with a concealed dagger._

Sam got home just before the sun was up. She got inside and closed to door behind her. Stepping into the foyer Samantha was surprised by a "Morning."

Carter jumped and spun around into her living room. Cassie was on her back doing crunches. She smiled at Sam, "you're up ear-" She stopped and rolled over. "Sam, have you been out all night?"

"Uh," Sam couldn't think that fast…damn the sun was up and her mind was starting to go fuzzy.

"You were out all night." Cassie stated getting up. She was in skimpy sweats that showed her mid-drift. "What have you been up to?" She put her hands on her hips. It was actually kind of funny.

"Well I uh…I had a call and…" Sam couldn't think. "I'm kind of tired and…"

Cassie sniffed then she smiled kind of quizitively. "Sam, were you at a bar, I smell booze and smoke all over you?"

"Well kind of." Sam admitted.

Cassie smiled. "I never thought of you as the bar hopper type."

"I'm not it's just…"

Cassie then looked worried. "This isn't some kind of PTSD, from your disappearance is it? Sam, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A friend of mine called and wanted me to go out and meet…well kind of a support group. Nothing serious, it was just a night out."

Cassie raised one eye brow. She didn't seem to be buying it but then shrugged. "Okay…but if this friend is a guy I'm going to have to meet him." She then turned and went back into the living room presumably to continue her crunches.

Sam wandered back up to her room and closed the door into blissful darkness. She fell into bed with her cloths on and closed her eyes. It was just at that moment before falling asleep that she realized Cassie was talking about Liam as a possible romantic interest. The idea was so absurd it was funny. Sam slipped into sleep.

* * *

Carter woke up around 5:30 pm. Looking at the clock she sighed. _I got to work on these hours_. Slowly she crawled out of bed and instantly felt her stomach tighten. She ignored it. _I drank enough yesterday_.

Disgustedly she realized she had fallen asleep in her cloths. She peeled them off and headed for the shower. Fortunately enough the Vampire and running water issue was just a myth. Sam let the hot water hit her naked body and felt herself warm up. She didn't feel cold, at least not as extremely as she used to but still heat felt good. After getting the smell of smoke and alcohol out of her hair she climbed out and dried off.

It was now just about six and Sam spared a look out the window. Sun was still up but it was lower. Sam took a deep breath in. The Last night ran through her head. There was so much she didn't know. Somewhere in the back of her mind there was the old Carter screaming to go get help, to talk to someone but that small voice was blocked out by the more rational side of her brain.

Sam recalled another of Liam's warnings back when they first met.

"**I'll tell the SGC, there has to be a cure."**

"**There isn't. And if one is discovered it would be too late for you anyway. You are already dead, your body already changed." Liam calmly said. "Think about it. By the time anyone even believed you, what would any of your doctor friends have to work with? Just you, a single subject. And do you think they even would help you?"**

"**This isn't the first time one of us has been infected with a disease. They will find a way to help me?" Sam was certain without a hint of doubt in her mind.**

"**Not like this, Fledgling." Sage had a calm certainty of his own. He was so dismissive of her bond with her friends and her trust in the SGC. "Humans are dishonest creatures by nature, and to have an immortal to play with would be too much temptation for anyone. Even if you were right it doesn't matter. If you break the Masquerade and show what you are to the humans all you would do is seal your fate and theirs. The Camarilla would kill you for treason and clear their memories, or even more likely kill them with you. A cover up. We've been doing it for thousands of years. Are you really so selfish that you would risk their lives?"**

**Sam didn't have an answer. It didn't stop Liam from continuing. "Fledgling, this isn't a threat that is a thousand light-years away. It isn't being held back by an Iris. The Kindred are in your back yard. We are everywhere. The guy that cuts your grass, a taxi driver that takes you to the airport, the clubber you walk past on the street; they are all part of us and if there was one thing we do well beyond anything else is keep our secrets secret. They can get to you anywhere."**

* * *

The work week started way too soon. Monday, Carter, went to work as usual. Her routine set down from the last month was still relatively new but was easy enough to maintain. Only haveing to deal with Cassandra was out of the usual for her. But Cassandra understood the nature of Sam's work and wouldn't pry into it. Sam endured the drive to the SGC then spent her day blow ground. She didn't drink that morning so the confining space full of the men and women below ground gave Sam a headache.

General Landry had showed up several times to discuss what was said in a briefing that morning and to go over mission reports from SG-11, 12, and 13. Other than that the SGC was easily enough run by itself. The staff was all experienced at their jobs so Carter didn't have to stress too much over running anything.

It was right before Sam was going to go home that day that General Landry called her to his office.

"Sir," Carter said when he told her to come into his office.

"Sam, have a seat," Landry gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Just got a request for you to brief the IOA committee on," he checked a piece of paper on his desk grimaced and looked back up just handing it to her. "Subcommittee on logistics for a new Delta site. Should take you a few days they want to see you Wednesday."

"Sir," Sam took the paper. It was an official request from the IOA but she had never heard of that committee. And why her? The Delta site wasn't under Stargate Command's purview. It was another international project that the IOA had control over.

Suddenly Sam got a cold feeling down her backside. The Camarilla. Liam said Wednesday she would go on patrol…she was going to feel sick. If she was right than the Camarilla had the power to not only just break into a secure government facility but infiltrate and even pass a memo through the bureaucracy of the IOA. They were making sure no one would be looking for her. The thought that they could do that was terrifying.

"Sam, you in there?" Hank said leaning forward over his desk.

"Oh, yes, sorry, Sir." She recovered. "No I was just thinking of the Delta site. I'll have to do some catching up."

"I'm sure," he got up. "I actually have to head out myself. I'm having dinner with a friend of mine from my lodge. Hadrian, is a bit of a smart ass but he is one hell of a golfer."

"Hadrian," Sam said looking up shocked. "Alexander Hadrian?"

"Yes, you know him?" Landry asked surprised while he put on his uniform blouse.

"I uh, heard about him, Sir." Sam lied quickly, "Didn't realize you knew him."

The General shrugged. "Yeah, nice enough guy. I've seen him off and on for a few years. He lives in Denver but I got stock in some of his companies so it gives us something to talk about. Dr. Lamb is starting to take interest sense one of his labs is coming up with some kind of new drug."

"Really," Sam said. She stood up, "Well enjoy your dinner, Sir."

"You have a good evening, Colonel."

* * *

Carter followed him out and they went their separate ways. Sam was just waiting with two airmen for the elevator when she overheard them talking.

"Yeah, there were some shortages in the power to lab 16. I went to check it out. Couldn't find a single thing wrong. The wires all looked brand new like someone had done maintenance down there already."

"So maybe that's why the lab wasn't getting power, a wire or two got crossed in the repairs." The other one suggested.

"Maybe but it just seemed strange…I must have lost a full hour down there and I don't even remember why I spent so long just checking out one fuse-box.

Sam stopped… "lost a full hour down there and I don't even remember why". That rang warning bells in Carter's head. She turned and headed for Lab 16.

Samantha entered the dark lab. Without turning on the lights she saw easily into the dark room. It was a standard space so she knew where everything was. Looking around she saw nothing that suggested tampering. Sam headed for the observation room on the other side. There she looked into the darkened space. Nothing…nothing stood out of place.

"Looking for me, Colonel?" a raspy voice came to Sam's left. Sam spun around into a ready stance. There was a slight shimmer then the horrible mutilated visage of the Nosferatu was revealed. "Woe, hold on a sec it's me, James." He held up his long clawed hands.

Sam relaxed but only a little. "Uh, James…"

"Yes, Ma'am." The small creature said.

"Uh, yeah I was looking for you." Sam frowned. "Um, I heard of the mechanics saying he came down here." She didn't know what she needed to say. Did she come to stop him but if she did what was she going to do with him?

"Yeah, some soldiers came here. One was about to find the heat sensor so I had to put the whammy on him." James said. His lip curled up in what could have been a smile, a horrible smile.

"Whammy?" Sam echoed.

"Yah, you know took a bight and let it fuzz him out. I was hungry but nothing went wrong. We're almost done anyway."

Sam thought of a question, "What exactly are you doing down here?"

James' human eye looked away while the cat eye stayed focused on her. "Uh, shouldn't you know that?"

"I mean specifics…what are the specific security measures?"

"Oh…" He seemed to be thinking then shrugged. "Well mostly up here and the levels where people are we had to insert motion and IR monitors. That caused a few breaks in the power but it was easy to fix. Now most of the levels are wired to check for any moving bodies that are below 75 degrees. Most Kindred are at room temperature so humans should not set them off. The traps are in the sub levels and only around the likely entrances. We didn't want anyone to trip them by accident."

"So you are just monitoring for Kindred?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Setting any booby traps would just be too risky. But the sensors are well hidden feeding off of the local power. So no interruptions."

Sam nodded…there wasn't anything she could do. "So this will alert us if any Sabbat tries to sneak into the SGC?"

"As long as they aren't Lasombra." James said mater of fact.

"Why, what's so special about Lasombra?" Sam asked.

"James blinked…"You don't know? They don't have reflections, you know, can't be seen on film or picked up by electronic media." He saw her face and figured she must be ignorant of this common fact. "Yeah, the Lesombra are the creepy shadow vampires."

_Shadows?_ Sam remembered the creatures from her ship. "But otherwise we are good?"

James shrugged, "As good as we can be. I mean we are talking about Kindred. Sneaking aroun is kind of what we do right." He looked at his wrist and Sam saw a digital watch display. "Oh, I got to go. We timed the work to fit with the shift changes." Without waiting he faded away right before Sam's eyes. The door to the room opened and then closed.

Sam stared after the creature, or so she thought. She felt utterly defeated. Why had she even bothered to come down here? There was nothing she could do. These things could come into one of the most secure places on earth and do whatever they want. And she couldn't tell anyone or do anything to stop it. They even found a way to remove her from her place of work so that no one would ask questions when she was gone.

* * *

Tuesday Sam got a call from Liam. "You have an address to go to. Be there around sundown. I recommend you wear something durable but nothing tactical. You have to be able to blend in with civilians. Sam wanted to argue, to beg for another chance but she didn't. There wasn't any point. "Don't bring any of your own weapons. We'll take care of that. Any questions?"

"What is this going to be like?" Sam asked right away.

"You are going to patrol a war zone. Keep your head down and stay alive." Liam said. "Not much else to say. I'll meet you there." With that he hung up.

Sam told Cassie that she had to go TDY for a few days. Cassandra wasn't pleased but nodded understanding. She had grown up with Janet so she knew stuff like this was bound to happen. "Does seem like they ask a lot of you considering what happened," Cassandra did remark.

* * *

Wednesday, Sam, drove to the address just before the sun was down. It was an old car dealership and next to it was a two level parking garage. The whole area was surrounded by a high chain-link fence with razor wire all around. The only way in or out was a narrow space with a large guard standing buy. She drove and said her name. Looking at her the man looked at a laptop then waived her in. She parked along with several other cars then got out.

She had dressed in sneakers, jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Figured they looked normal enough. Like she had been told she didn't bring any of her own side-arms. She looked around not sure if she should go inside or wait to see Liam. She didn't wait long. It was now fully night. And Liam stepped out from around a truck in the parking lot.

"Evening, Fledgling." He greeted her. He was dressed all in black again with a long black coat. And he still wore his sunglasses. "Ready to get started?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sam countered.

"You always have a choice. You must deal with the consequences though." Liam answered un-phased. "Come with me."

Liam led her towards the dealership. Once inside Sam saw that the inside had been stripped, the walls were bare and everything looked like it had been abandoned. Liam kept walking deeper into the facility.

Sam was escorted to what looked like a repair bay. Once inside she could hear the sounds of power tools and shouts of mechanics at work. Liam was walking through a door and gestured for her to follow. She went through she found the garage was in fact much larger that what it had looked like on the outside. Dozens of people in overalls were working with power tools and spraying paint over dozens of cars of all makes and models.

"So this is what, a motor-pool?" Sam asked.

"That would be the best word for it. Cars often get pretty banged up; at least get some noticeable bullet holes. So we either discard them or bring them back here. We can't keep stealing new cars or eventually the police will poke their noses in our business. So we bring them back here get a new paint job and whatever repairs to keep them running and then cycle them through again."

Sam filed that away for later. She then saw a thin figure standing by a car that looked like it was ready to go. She wore a jean jacket and dark blue jeans. Her dark brown hair was going down her back. Turning she faced the door and Sam got a look at her face. Mango.

Liam went down and Sam followed. They headed for the young Kindred. Mango watched them approach, her bright blue eyes were sharp but the way she stood it hinted that she was ready to charge forward. Liam nodded to her. "Mango, you remember, Samantha."

The Brujah nodded her head once. "She'll be riding with you. I cleared it with the higher ups." Liam then turned facing Sam. "Keep your head down, remember you're going into a war zone and everyone and everything is trying to kill you." That was it. Liam walked around her and headed back.

Sam blinked and turned around. "That's it? Just 'everyone is trying to kill me, good luck'?"

Liam didn't bother to turn around and left the way they came. Sam was now left alone with Mango in the middle of all the activity. "Hey, Kid, get that crate out of here you're taking up space." Someone barked and Mango shrugged her head to the car. "Let's go."

The inside of the car was nowhere near as nice as the outside. Inside the panels had been replaced with mismatched pieces of different colors or left exposed. There was no upholstery accept on the seats and there was a smell of copper. Sam could only guess it was blood.

She watched as Mango put the car in drive and they headed out. "So where are we going?" Asked Sam.

Mango kept her eyes on the road. "The others are getting guns at the armory." Mango drove about a block away to another old building. This one also had an ominous fence around it. Mango stopped the can and got out.

Sam recalled again the crew she met several days earlier. As they approached the door it opened and sure enough Chris, Kim, John and Punk came out. They all were carrying sawed off shot guns, or large pistils; 44.s by the look of them. Kim handed several clips to Mango. Sam then noticed the Desert Eagle in a rib holster under Mango's jacket. She also had the hilt of her K-Bar knife showing from inside her pants.

Chris handed Sam a shot gun and some rounds. "Here, figured you didn't have your own."

Sam took the weapon and nodded thanks. Wow, it was short and very, very illegal. "Aren't we worried about getting caught?" she asked to no one in particular.

Kim answered anyway. "Nah, if the cops get involved we normally just run." She put a bag into the trunk and got in the car. "And if they catch us we eat them…no big deal."

Sam didn't comment. Everyone piled into the car, Punk took the driver's seat. "Let's go." He said clearly agitated.

They drove for about an hour. Sam looked out the window and took note they were heading south and were getting closer to the city limits. "Can I ask something?" She said to the crowded vehicle.

"Must you," Punk muttered but it was clear enough that Sam and everyone else heard it.

Mango looked over to Sam, "What?"

"If we're expendable because we're weaker than the older Kindred, than what are the more powerful ones doing?" Sam started running it through her mind. From a military standpoint, it seemed unwise to outfit the entire outer edge with the lightest weapons. Figuring that each of them were considered a rifleman. They would be more mobile but couldn't bring enough power to end a serious threat. A crew served weapon aka a more powerful vampire had to be implanted somewhere.

Mango answered before Kim or Chris could. "They're also out." She said it with a certainty that led Sam to assume she knew from experience.

"Yeah, sure, safe and far behind the front lines," Punk growled.

Sam caught Mango glare back up to the front seat but saying nothing. She turned back to Sam and spoke again in very even tones. "The older Kindred and ghouls stay back closer to the city limits. It has better cover. If the Sabbat get past us they'll finish it off."

"We lead them back for the ambush?" Sam said but deep down she knew the answer.

Kim smiled next to Sam. It wasn't a happy one. "No, we soften them up and if they get past us than we're way past caring."

Sam didn't know what to say. So she remained quiet. No one spoke again till they started getting closer to their "sector". The Car parked and everyone climbed out.

Punk, and Mango immediately walked off in separate directions each holding a shotgun. Sam was about to call them to wait but Chris grabbed her arm and took her over to the trunk. He was a really short kid…or at least had been. Sam wondered how old he had been when he was embraced.

"Take a look," He said, pulling out a beat up old highway map. "We are here and we cover this whole area. He drew a large circle with his finger. It was at least 10 blocks. That was way too much for just the six of them to cover.

"We cover all that?" Sam said. "Impossible. There would be too many holes in the line."

Chris shrugged. "Maybe but don't think about that. We each move out and start searching for any Sabbat. Look for abandoned Cars, or if you can smell a corps or something. The Sabbat aren't really careful about their feeding when their packs are on the move."

"If you see any kindred shoot them." Kim said. She pulled out a bag from the trunk and pulled it over her shoulder. "You start shooting, we'll come running."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "Trick is to keep low and stay moving. The first shot won't do too much but make them stop to think."

"So we just what, trade fire?" Sam said not believing it. "The police will be here in minutes."

The remaining Kindred all looked at one another. Chris smiled an amused smile. "Uh, no, no they won't. Besides. The Kine are used to this sort of thing. They keep their doors shut and windows covered. If they don't the Sabbat will think of them as advertising dinner." He shut the trunk and hefted his shot gun. "Good luck."

"Shadows," John said. "Stay away from the dark shadows."

Sam pondered that. "I don't get it. Isn't the dark supposed to help us?" She gave a smile she didn't feel. "We are vampires after all."

John stared at her and she noticed the haunted look that wasn't there before. "Just don't go anywhere too dark." Then he went off into a new direction.

That left Kim and Chris with Sam. The two Brujah shrugged to her. God they looked like teenaged gangbangers or something…not soldiers especially not gorilla soldiers. "Lasombra can use shadows to hide in." Kim said. "Don't know what it is called but they can also use shadows as weapons or even make them come alive or something."

Sam recalled again the two shadowy fiends that had torn the Marine apart back on the _George Hammond_. _Shadows coming alive, could that be possible?_ "Its hard to avoid since you need to keep low but just keep an eye out where it seems just darker than normal. Good part is that once you spot them they're toast."

"And the Tzimisce," Chris said. His voice took on a very serious deep tone that didn't fit his thin boyish frame. "Don't let them touch you. If something does happen and you think one of them is going to get you." He put his shot gun under his chin. "Better to die than let that happen."

Sam blinked. This just sounded crazier and crazier. Six young vampires patrolling an area the size of a whole neighborhood with just a few shotguns between them. And now all these warnings…if there was any truth to them at all…than they were going to die…Sam didn't see any way.

In the Beginning of the Stargate Program there was a feeling of overwhelming inadequacy compared to the rest of the galaxy with untold technology and weapons but there was still the backing of the United States Air force, the years of training and an overwhelming amount of support to fall back on. But this…this was sending out lambs to slaughter. Sam realized she was now alone. Chris and Kim had already started. She took her weapon and chose a random direction.

* * *

Sam stayed close to the shadows despite the warnings. Her head was always on a swivel, looking around for anything suspicious. If she had had a P-90 instead of a sawed off shotgun than this would almost be like old times. Accept now she was supposed to be hunting vampires and she was sure a police officer would drive by at any moment. She also wasn't even really sure what she was looking for. So far she had smelled garbage, lots more garbage. There was also a surplus of rats that she felt no compunction to eat.

But thankfully she hadn't seen anything accept for the occasional bystander j-walking. She hadn't seen any of the others accept once when Mango had appeared across the street. Sam got the feeling the girl might have been checking up on her. That was nice of her. Sam realized she never asked how long they were going to stay out. Looking at her watch she saw it was getting close to 4:00. The sun would be up by six. Taking the next turn she started going back to the car.

She was about to step out into the open street when she noticed for no apparent reason a van parked just down a ways. Sam didn't step out all the way but just enough to look around. The Van was big and grey. She looked at the plates – her eye sight was so good that she could actually see it from where she was. Florida Plates she mouthed…a bit odd.

As she thought that two men came out of a convenience store carrying boxes. They were both big and wore all black with black leather jackets and gloves. It could have been nothing but Sam stayed where she was. There was nothing too suspicious but…

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Shotguns went off. Suddenly Punk and Mango were in the street firing on the two men. Sam jumped from hiding to stop them. They were going to kill innocent people. Automatic gun fire glanced off the pavement. Sam jumped into a prone. Another figure dressed much like the other two was firing an automatic assault weapon from the van.

Sam saw blood erupt from Punk and Mango ran for cover. Remembering her own shotgun Sam rose up on one knee and fired a shell. The third guy turned showering the whole street in gunfire.

Instinctively Sam started using Fortitude. She had no idea how the Discipline would work against gun fire but it was all she had without any kind of vest or armor. She rolled to the side putting herself back onto the sidewalk and against a building.

The van charged forward down the street. Sam fired two shots at its wheels. She didn't see if they scored. Chris was kneeling by her out of nowhere. "ARE YOU HIT?"

"No," Sam shook her head. "Where's Mango and Punk?"

The skinny kid shrugged then took off running inhumanly fast down the sidewalk trying to catch the van. He didn't make it far because suddenly there was an explosion. Sam knew that sound, a grenade. She was back on her feet and ran to where Chris had been. The Brujah vampire was on the ground – in pieces. Sam dropped next to him shocked at the damage. Chris' entire insides were exposed – he must have taken it to the chest. Sam didn't know how to help him. There wasn't anything she could do. The wound was massive, she couldn't apply pressure to it.

The boy's body was still moving. Sam grabbed him saying his name. Vampires could heal…that was the way it was supposed to work. She looked into the kid's eyes. He stared back, Amber eyes glowing then they faded. And Chris stopped moving. Sam was stunned. Was he dead? She wasn't sure. Chris didn't fall to pieces or anything. It wasn't like in the movies. The kid had been alive and in perfect health just a second ago…

"SAM!" – That was Kim's voice.

Sam looked up trying to see what was going on. More fire was being exchanged ahead of her. Though she didn't want to she left Chris grabbing her shotgun and ran toward the sound.

Sam didn't run far. The van was on its side. Kim was behind a car. Sam ran to the younger woman's side. "Where are they?"

Kim didn't answer right away. She was fishing in the bag she took from the car. She pulled out a glass bottle and stuffed a rag in it. She then used a litter and lit it up. Reaching back she hurled it over the car towards the van like a grenade. Neither woman watched to see where it landed pressing back against the car's side. "I don't know. I counted three in the van." Kim said quickly. "They got some machineguns."

"Chris is dead," Sam blurted out.

Kim stopped…just stopped. Sam watched the girl process that information. Her eyes turned amber and her lips pulled back showing fangs. But she didn't say anything. Sam was going to advise they go around the truck to keep the attack on but suddenly there was a roar. It was more animal than human and it sounded big.

Kim and Sam looked at each other then over the car towards the van. The tipped over van shook as something big inside moved around. Then the sound of mettle bending and breaking was heard. The van split open and a giant…thing lumbered out. Sam's eyes grew wide. It was huge, at least seven feet tall with leathery orange skin and it had these huge curved horns that came down like a bull or something.

"Ghoul," Kim said while trying to get another bottle stuffed and lit.

"Too late, Bitches!" Coming out of the shadows to their left a pale man all in black stepped out. Sam saw the M4 and the 203 grenade launcher mounted to it…an image of Chris filled her head as she and Kim dove in opposite directions. The car they had used for cover exploded.

Sam's shotgun was gone. Getting up she tried to think of where to go or what to do. She jumped up just in time. The guy with the 203 landed right where she had been trying to stomp her. "Ventrue Bitch!" he screamed. He clumsily swung his M4 to shoot at her from the hip. Sam kicked up sending his arm away.

The fight was brief but brutal. Sam lunged up trying to take the weapon but the other vampire pinned her against the wall hard. Her had snapped back striking the wall but she didn't lose consciousness. It was a grappling match for the gun but Sam reached around grabbing the other guy's thumb and pulled. There was crack and then Sam had the gun. She spun it around and setting it to 3 round burst, BLETBLETBLET, BLETBLETBLET, BLETBLETBLET. Sam stood over the unmoving body of the other vampire. The 9 rounds had gone up from the center of his chest up his neck and face into his head. But did she kill him?

There was another roar and Mango went flying over Sam's head. Sam didn't see where she landed. Drawn back into the carnage around her Sam dived for cover. Sam looked around but only saw the damage of gun fire and small fires.

She felt so tired. But the battle wasn't over. Blinking blood…her blood, she thought out of her eyes. Kim was there too. She was holding her side. "Sam…help…" she said. Instantly Sam grabbed the girl up. She wasn't that heavy, which was a good thing. But what to do now? A roar came. It was close but Sam didn't see the monster yet.

"Hey, Sam,"

Samantha looked and saw John waving her over to a building. Clumsily Sam limped Kim across the street looking all along to see if anything was able to see them. Once inside John slammed the door shut. They were in a hallway of an old brick building. Sam fell against the wall letting Kim down as easy as she could.

"Fuck," John kept saying.

Sam looked to Kim. "Let me see your side."

"Don't worry about it." She said. "I'm going to be good. What about you?"

Sam looked down at herself. She blinked…she was bleeding. Her entire front was covered in blood. Sam pulled at the material ripping it to see her chest…four holes the size of quarters were in her chest, one right over the heart. "I've been shot." She said not believing it.

"Yeah, well we all been shot…ain't nothing special about that." John snapped. But he did look away from her. "Can you heal that up…don't want ya loose'n too much blood.

"Where's Mango and Punk?" Sam said.

"What's going on out there?" Everyone turned down the hall and saw an old women poking her head out into the dark hall. "I'm calling the pol…" She stopped before saying "police". Instead she saw them and ducked back to wherever she came from. Sam turned back to John and saw his eyes were amber and his lips back in a snarl. Now that they had a second…she could also feel her own fangs in her mouth and just guessed that her eyes had changed too.

"Where are the others?" she asked again.

"Punk ran back to the car to call this in," John said. "Not sure about Mango. Did you see where Chris went?"

Sam gave a quick explanation about Chris. John was peeking out the door of the building. He didn't react. "I counted five of them not counting the ghoul. Figure two were Lesombra, and at least one is Tzimisce. Betting the last two are Brujah."

"Brujah?" Sam echoed.

"Yeah, I saw two using Celerity to catch the van before it went over." Sam didn't know what that was but she didn't push it. "I think I got one. How about you?"

"Two…but one limped away."

"I saw Mango get one," Kim rasped. "Gutted him right down the middle." She swallowed something. "That ghoul is going to be a problem."

"We can wait him out." John said. "Punk's going to call it in. We wait till sun up and they'll come and get us out of here."

Kim laughed…"Fuck that. That thing took a bite out of me. It ain't going to wait around for the sun."

"She's right." Everyone spun around to see Mango standing in the hall… well more or less standing. One side of her was covered in blood and she was favoring one leg. "The Ghoul and its master are just around the corner," She said warily. "We can't stay here."

"Fuck, Girl" John said. "You're about to fall over. How we going to take that thing?" Mango's answer was holding up her K-Bar. "Fuck you," John shot back.

Mango took a step towards John growling. Carter got between them. "Okay, both of you calm down."

"Oh, shut up, Venture B – "

"SHUT UP!" Sam snapped and the M4 she still had came into both hands. She fixed John with a cold stare and pointing a finger at him. Her voice dropped deadly low. "Now help or sit down and shut your mouth." John was halfway between going forward but took one step back. But his eyes were angry…murderously angry. Sam didn't care. She turned to Mango. "What else is out there? The other Sabbat, what happened to them?"

"Run off or dead." Mango said. She was certain.

"Okay, how do we kill that ghoul thing?" Sam said.

"Shoot its head off," John said.

"Cut its throat and bleed it out." Mango added.

Sam processed that. "Alright, so there is just the two of them. The ghoul and the Tzimisce, right?" Carter tried to confirm. Mango nodded. "Okay, how tough is a Tzimisce and what happens to the Ghoul if we kill the vampire first?"

John shrugged, but Mango spoke up. "It depends. Sometimes they go crazy or it could just stand around and do nothing once its master is killed. The Tzimisce didn't look too tough…real skinny."

"Okay, so here's what we do; Mango can you distract the Ghoul while John and I take the vampire?"

Mango nodded. John was about to say something but Carter cut him off. "We can kill the vampire, you and me, then help Mango. If we're lucky that thing will just shut down and the fight will be over."

John gritted his fangs. "Mango looks half dead, how she going to hold that thing off?"

Sam turned to the young vampire girl. Mango pulled her lips bath showing her fangs…Then there was the distinct sounds of bones popping into place. The girl then stood straighter, "I can handle it."

They waited by the door. They didn't have to look to see if the giant Ghoul was coming. There were stomps and the sounds of something big breathing hard. "NOW!" Sam said. She and John came through the door first. She had the M4 up and looked for her target. A tall, woman with alabaster skin that was so smooth it looked like she was really a doll, not made of flesh and blood. They cleared the door opening fire on the vampire.

There was a roar as the monster turned though too slow to stop them. Sam didn't see Mango blur from the door and hit the Ghoul square on. She used her knife and started stabbing quick upward thrusts at an angel to its tough leathery skin.

The Tzimisce jumped back from Sam and John. It swung its own gun up, another M4 and started firing. John was out of the way and behind it in a blink. Then he slammed the butt of his gun down on its head…there was a crack like glass breaking. But instead of going down the vampire's too perfect features melted, the hard doll skin went saggy and Sam dogged as a elongated arm swung for her. John wasn't so lucking. Whatever discipline he had used to go so fast didn't leave his time to react and he went head over head down the street. Sam emptied her gun into creature.

Carter spared a look to Mango and saw her riding the back of the monster stabbing into its neck. That look cost her since the other overly long arm smashed her down but it wasn't hard enough to keep her there. Sam rolled and came back up. She then charged inside the now mushy creature's over extended guard and beat down on it with the M4 like a club. She kept smashing down on it, over and over and over. Its mushy surface didn't break. But before Sam could give up and try a new tactic, John was back leveled his shot gun and put one more round square into the things mushy face. It fell.

The pile of soft flesh then started to go white calcifying and to Sam's astonishment it fell apart into dust…so there were some truth to the stories. The pause was short since Mango was still fighting with the monster ghoul. Sam called to John and they ran to help her. Sam grabbed the other assault weapon and started firing at any clear points she could. Mango was now under the creature cutting at the back of its legs.

It seemed to go too slow but the monster fell forward and all three were standing over it. Sam looked down into its face past a broken horn. Deep brown eyes looked back at her. She was sure but the creature gave a moan like a wounded animal. Mango came up with her knife and started dealing out swift deep stabs to the thick neck trying to bleed the thing out as quickly as possible.

Carter stepped away…this was…there wasn't a word for it. There was the sound of a car and Sam turned to see the car they all came up in. Punk jumped out with a metal base ball bat and joined Mango clubbing down on the things massive head. "Come on lets go," He said once they were done. Everyone minus Chris got into the car and they drove off.

Carter was numb the whole ride back. They went to the motor-pool and Punk dropped them all off. They tossed their guns, what guns they had into the trunk and Punk drove away presumably to turn them back into the armory. The whole group was silent. Kim now was able to walk on her own led the way back into the dealership. But they didn't go to the garage area but down some stairs and into the basement.

Sam was too tired to ask anymore questions. There were old matrices on cheep mettle bunk beds and costs set up. They all walked past them. A man, a human, was down there. He took one look at them, silently nodding and reached into a cooler. He laid out medical bags of blood.

Sam didn't want to but she took one of the bags and then followed the others back to the beds. Everyone grabbed what they could and not a word was spoken.

* * *

"Come on, Samantha, wake up." Sam opened her eyes. She sat up on the cot and looked around the dark basement. Liam stood at the foot of the cot looking down at her. Then from side to side she saw that the whole space was full, even people lying on the ground. "Come on," Liam spoke low. He headed upstairs.

Sam put her jacket on, someone hit had turned into a blanket and got up to follow. She had to be careful not to step on any of the people sleeping on the ground. Once upstairs, Liam led her to where officers could have once been. A cubical had some chairs and a mettle desk. Liam grabbed a folding chair for himself and let her find one too. They sat together. Sam looked at her watch, it was three PM.

"I'm sorry about Christopher," Liam spoke suddenly. Sam looked up then remembered the boy that she had barley even known. He had put some effort into explaining things to her. Suddenly he was gone, just like that. Maybe he could have become a friend.

"I didn't get a chance to know him that well." Sam said. "But he was a nice guy."

"Yes he was," Liam agreed. "Kim made the report on behalf of the crew and they all backed it up. You did well for your first time out."

"Well!" Sam snapped, anger came out of nowhere. "Well, we lost a boy out there. There was damage to everything, people could have been hurt and you think that went well. What is wrong with all of you? They are kids, just kids?"

Liam didn't rise or show any sign of emotion. "Yes, that went well," He answered. "The police arrived a little while after you left. Most of the Ghoul and vampires had dissolved by then. The sun took care of the rest."

"What about the officers' reports, eye witnesses, someone had to have seen something?" Sam said.

"Any reports will not be filed and all the witnesses that come forward will leave remembering nothing important." Liam said. "And those that don't will convince themselves it wasn't what they thought; gang warfare or something most likely."

"How can you be so calm?" Sam said. "How do people ignore this?" Sam felt sick. How had she ignored this for all her life? It was maddening. This was common?

"Fledgling," Liam said. "Kim reported that you took leadership of the group when it got critical. You made the plan that saved them. Well done."

Sam didn't say anything. It was just so wrong and she was apart of it. She wished, it was all a bad dream, just a nightmare she could wake up from.

"You should drink of more blood and get some rest. You will head out tonight."

Sam looked up at Liam stunned. "Why?"

"Someone has to. The Sabbat will send another pack out and we can't let them go unchallenged."

Sam put her head in her hands. "What about the others, they just go along as before?"

"Yes, and you will stay with them for now." Liam said. "When I think you get the gravity of the situation we can talk about you going back to the SGC."

"What do you mean talk about me going back? I have to go back."

Liam shook his head. "You could die tonight, we set up something just incase that happened. It can also work if it is decided you aren't useful in the SGC." Liam stood up. "I'll let you get some sleep." He then walked away.

That idea had never occurred to her. That the Camarilla might not let her go back to the SGC. She shook with range and fear. It was impossible and…and so outside her control. Sam didn't know what to do.

"Are you alright?" Sam looked up, Mango came around from the other side of the cubical. "I was listening."

Sam sat up straighter. "I'm fine. I just am not used to this."

Mango sat down where Liam had been sitting and stared at Sam. Carter's pride wouldn't let her fall apart in front of someone so young. If anything she should be trying to help Mango instead of thinking about her own situation. "How are you doing, with Chris' death and all?"

Mango shrugged, "As well as I can. I don't get close anymore…hurts too much." She said it so easily that Carter felt bad for the girl. Mango had been embraced six months ago. According to the others that was the longest out of any of them. Six months of what she saw last night, Sam, couldn't imagine trying to be normal after that.

"What's keeping you up?" Sam asked just to fill the void.

Mango flexed her writs and cracked her knuckles. Sam's eyes widend realizing for the first time that Mango had all ten of her fingers back. "Thinking about the ghoul," Mango said. "Wondering who it used to be…thankful it wasn't me. Kind of puts me off."

"What?" Sam said shocked.

Mango looked at Sam confused. "You don't know? Ghouls are…were people."

"That thing was a person?" Sam said disbelieving. "No, it couldn't be."

Mango's face looked hard. "What do you think the Tzimisce use to make War Ghouls? They use humans for raw material. That thing used to be just like you or me." She said harshly. She stared at Sam as if accusing her of her own ignorance. "What, did you think it was just some dumb animal?"

Sam couldn't answer. The idea was so unbelievable that...Suddenly she recalled what the Ori did the Jaffa of the Sodan, they had infected one of the warriors making him go insane killing off all of his tribe. Was it so absurd that the vampires could make people into monsters. The idea was horrible. But then what was a vampire; a human turned into something else.

Mango started talking again though her voice was softer. "I'm sorry, I get a little touchy on the subject. I don't like seeing so many victims and…I really hate what the Tzimisce do."

Sam numbly replied that she could guess why. Then they sat in companionable silence for a while.

Sam checked her watch and saw it was now 4:00. "You know I better go try to get some rest." She was getting up.

"Sam," Mango said suddenly, "Do you think that if you make things more difficult for yourself that you're somehow saving your humanity?"

Sam sat back down. What kind of question was that? She didn't answer right away. Mango waited but when no answer came she started talking again. "I've seen other vampires try to fight but they can't win. They don't last very long. The Camarilla kills them, or they just let themselves die. But if you are trying to keep yourself feeling human you're going about it the wrong way."

Sam paid careful attention to the girl. Something in the way she spoke made Sam believe she was telling the truth. "You can't keep yourself human, it's too late for that."

Sam got angry all of a sudden. How dare she tell her to give up? What could she know? "Then what do you suggest I do then?" Sam planted her hands on the desk. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Be like you?"

Mango's eyes flashed amber but melted back to brown. "No," she said through clinched teeth. "but it's how you act that keeps your humanity." She breathed out and closed her eyes. When she spoke it sounded like she was remembering what someone else told her. "Your humanity can only be saved by acts of charity, grace, humility and compassion. Only then can you keep the Beast at bay from divowering you body and soul."

Sam sat back down. "Where did you hear that from?" she asked.

Mango opened her eyes and looked sad. "My sire. She was trying to warn me. Sam, there is a monster inside all of us. I know you are really smart so you probably don't put much faith in superstition. But trust me. Brujah know about the Beast. Its real and if there is anything that is threatening your soul its that. So if you plan on surviving you got to accept that you're not human anymore. But you can keep the important part if you want to."

Mango was staring hard at Sam. Then suddenly she sat back and leaned the chair back on its hind legs. "I'm sorry, its non of my business. I get like this when I'm in a funk. You can do as you want."

"No, no," Sam said thinking over what she just said. "I appreciate it." They sat like before not talking. Finally as if thinking the same thoughts they both got up. It was when Mango used her hands to push off the desk and caught Sam looking at them.

Looked down at her hands and flexed them. "Oh, my fingers…yeah they grow back. It takes time to grow stuff back after they've been cut off but my fingers were already well on the way and they're small."

"Amazing," Sam said. She could think of half a dozen doctors and scientists who would kill to study regeneration of that magnitude in a human body. Well almost a human body. Sam let those thoughts run through her head relaxing her a bit while she headed for the basement. Mango said she wanted to check on the car's repairs.

Sam nodded and got up to go back down stairs. Someone had taken her cot so she made a space on the floor. It was cold but she was too tired to care. As she closed her eyes Mango's advise came back circulating through her head. Its how you act that keeps your humanity. But how can you have humanity without being human? But then Sam thought of all her friends Teal'c and the Asguard, or the Tok'Ra. None of them were human, at least not fully but to her they were the most human. Maybe, maybe Mango was right, at least in part.

* * *

Mango waited at the top of the stairs to the basement. No one was coming back up. She really wanted to go down herself and get some more sleep but that had to be put off for now. She walked back to the desk and two chairs. Liam was sitting silently back in his chair. He had slipped past both of them without either seeing him. Mango stood offensively towards him. He took off his glasses and smiled at her.

"I said what you wanted me to say. We done here?" Mango growled.

The man in black stopped smiling but still looked pleased. "For now. Nicely done. You went off my script with the War Ghoul. I didn't want to trouble Samantha with that particular bit of information just yet."

"Why didn't you teach her any of this? You're her master aren't you?" Mango accused.

Liam shrugged. "Some fledglings are harder to break than others. Samantha's Will is strong and anything I say would be misconstrued and looked on as instruction from her masters; a means of control. From you its friendly advice from a comrade in arms; something she should think on."

Mango snorted. "Camarilla games. No wonder we're all killing each other. And if you care so much about one of Hadrian's precious Ventrue than why did you send her out with us? You knew we would get heat. That's one of the most dangerous zones to patrol."

Liam smiled again. "You're learning." He appraised her for a moment. "You like Samantha don't you?" He ignored her question.

"She's a Venture," the girl dismissed. "I'm just Cannon Fodder."

Liam tiled his head to one side. "The Brujah were once the Ventrue's rivals. It's a shame you don't have any strong Clan mates to mentor you and your brothers and sisters."

Mango shrugged not caring. "Are you done with me?"

Liam nodded dismissal. "Sleep well, Rachel. You did well tonight. You saved Sam's life in more ways than one." The young Brujah didn't stop to respond.

* * *

Sam woke up when a ghoul came down into the basement and started banging a metal can against all the hard surfaces. "WAKE UP FLEDGLINGS! TIME TO GO TO WORK! YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING ALL DAY GET UP!"

"I'm going to kill you!" someone shouted.

"Sure, Junior, when your undead balls drop, we'll talk." The man said. He smiled at Sam who was rolling up from the cold floor where she had been sleeping. "Come on, Pressious, up and at'em."

Sam glared at him. He blinked and backed up, "Sorry, Miss, beakfest is up stairs." He turned and herrassed some of the other vampires waking up and then went up stairs.

Sam was confused for a bit. John bumbed her trying to get through. Seeing someone she recognized in the now crowded basement she followed him up. This seemed to be something normal for everyone so she just followed along. They went upstairs where several coolers were out and bags of blood were shown. Everyone grabbed one then started breaking off into groups. Sam and John went to what might have once been the building's rec'room. John tossed his blood into a microwave then ripping the bag with his teeth drank it down.

Sam still held hers and left it on a nearby table. Someone grabbed it later. The smell of copper was so strong by now that Sam was starting to imagine she was feeling ill. Mango and Kim showed up. Everyone was wiping sleep from their eyes. A man was muscling his way through the crowd. Out of all the pale faces his stood out being tanned. He saw their group and handed a piece of paper over to them. Kim was the one to take it. The man left doing the same with other groups. Looking at it Kim shrugged. "Looks like we are going north this time. Easy night."

Sam didn't know the whole rutine yet so she just followed along. It took a little less than an hour for all the vampires, most of whom were young from what Sam could see, to disperse. Like before someone grabbed a car and they all piled in. Pun was absent but no one seemed to question it. There was also a lot more room in the car without either Punk or Chris.

Carter felt a keen absence. Looking to both Kim and John she saw no hint that they were morning their friend's loss. Mango drove and Sam couldn't see her face. Sam kept quiet.

They drove to the armory again. Punk was waiting with a bag and several shotguns. Everyone armed up and loaded back into the car. This time they went north instead of south. So Sam figured out that that man had been handing out assignments. When the car parked and everyone got out.

"This should be a bit easier," Kim said to Sam as they got out. "Attacks north side aren't as common because they have to get past Denver." She didn't offer anymore than that.

Everyone separated and went along their own way. Carter was impressed from a military commander's stand point. These young kids were cool and in control despite the incredible danger that they had survived just hours ago. But as a person she was horrified by the cold and silent manor they all seemed to have. No tears shed, or even a mention of Chris' name. Was that how they dealt with death? Just forget about the people you fought alongside. It was horrible and Sam found herself hating whatever power it was that did this to children.

Once she was alone, Carter, found that she was very anxious. After last night and maybe because she hadn't eaten, she was turning her head at every sound and every smell. Even the things that smelled like garbage or the sqeeks of rats made her acutly aware of where she was. Hightened senses sounded all well and good but Sam was now having to try and block them out because the continuous shocks that every noise or sound was another monster trying to get her was starting to become too much.

Sam stuck to the shadows often for minutes at a time just trying to identify what was making the small sounds always around her. As a result her progress was slow. In an hour she was just finishing up one block. Sam knew she had to get a hold of herself. _This is crazy_, she told herself_. I've been a part of near suicidal missions before but never have I been this scared_. _Of course not all my missions were running around in the dark with only a shotgun and a few shells. Or battling monsters and vampires._

Something metal scraped behind Sam! She spun around gun ready, finger on the trigger – Mango's forearm blocked the gun and she pressed in on Sam. Sam pushed back reaching around and sliping her leg behind then pushing forward. The other woman went down before Sam realized what she had just done. Before she could apologize Mango was up and punched Sam in the chest. Sam went up off her feet and hit the wall.

It took several seconds for Sam to realize that she was in one piece. She could have sworn she had been shot. Looking up she saw Mango staring down at her eyes glowing with the same lightless glow. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Normal. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said her chest hurting. "What…what was that?"

Mango offered her hand, "Protence". Sam took her hand and let the girl pull her up. "Super strength." Mango clarified. "Ventrue get the mind control powers and unbreakable bones. Brujah get super strength and speed."

Disciplines. Mango was talking about the powers their clans have. "I didn't know the clans were that different," Sam said. Liam had told her about the powers but had mainly tried to teach her about Camarilla society more than how to use them. 'Fortitude' was the main one she knew of mostly because it was what let her go out in the day. And she remembered she had 'Dominate' which was supposed to be the mind control one. Wasn't there a third? "What's super speed?"

"Celerity," Mango said looking around. She turned back to Sam. "Why don't we go together the rest of the night."

Sam realized what the offer really was. Mango could tell Sam was jumpy and was offering to help. _This kid would have made a great officer,_ Sam thought. Not for the first time Sam felt sorry for the girl. All those options that came with growing up weren't there for this girl. And judging just from what Carter could see, Sam figured Mango had some amazing gifts that could have taken the girl far. "Thanks," Sam said. Mango took point and Sam the rear, looking back regularly.

The rest of the night went without incident. Mango led the way back to the car and everyone checked in fine. Getting back in they started the drive back.

About half way back Punk pulled off into a Gas Station. "We need to refill."

"I'll pay," Sam offered reaching for her wallet. And trying to find it when it wasn't in her hip pocket.

"Don't sweat it," Kim said pulling a 20. "Cards leave a trail. Any way." She went to go pay for the pump. Sam continued to search for her wallet.

* * *

Note: Sorry this took so long. it was longer in the first draft but I had to go through and change the chat between characters also some parts didn't make sense or help the story move along. I liked how it worked out over all. I know there should be more stargate in this story and there will be but its taking me time to get there. Trying to figure the best way to bring Daniel and Vala back so any idea please shoot them my way.

If you can't guess what is going on I'll break it down. Liam is playing Sam at this point, by puting her into a stressful situation he is binding her to the vampires and getting a stronger control over her. At the same time We get a look at the Brujah and Sam. Mango I think is developing as a strong character and friend to Sam. But Brujah are known to be rough around the edges and I think enough of that got through.

I wanted to show some Vampire combat and I think I got the point accross that these guys are not unbeatable. They have cool powers but there is a reason they carry guns...they work. I also wanted to show that the vampires don't work well together. This small group Sam was with split up quickly and depended on individual strength. it was a military leader that made them work together. Just think what would have happened if this crew went against a SG team...who would win. I think it could be a close fight if the Kindred knew what they were doing.

One of the downsides of VTM crossover is that most of us know Stargate but the terms from VTM are kind of hard if you are not up on them. So I spend a lot of time trying to explain a lot in this story. if you are a reader and are getting sick of it let me know and I'll see what I can do.

One more thing. Someone wrote that they liked all the Venture, especialy Liam. Well I hate to break the news early but he isn't ventrue. I was trying to buld suspence but did not want that message getting out there. He is not the same clan as Sam.

Again, any ideas or opinions are always welcome. If you think I need to bring someone back or show more of someone already here please let me know.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _"__Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate." - Sun Tzu_

Samantha, Mango, Kim, Punk and John drove back to the motor pool without incident. Sam was surprised by how energized she still was. She had been so tense waiting for something to happen that physically she felt like she was going to bust if she didn't get an outlet. And it was irritating that she couldn't find her wallet.

Mango silently took the car in while the others mingled with another group of young kindred outside. The sky was just starting to lighten up and cars were starting to come around. Sam found herself alone for a moment. She walked the fence looking through the chain links out at the city and its buildings. Colorado Springs, her home, where she had lived for over 10 years. She had never known how dangerous the streets had become…or more accurately how dangerous they always had been when the sun went down.

She shook her head. How had she been so blind?

"Thinking deep thoughts." A male voice said behind her. Sam turned around then went wide eyed. Prince Hadrian was standing there. She blinked not wanting to believe it was him. She had only seen him in business cloths and with bodyguards. Now he was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and kaki cargo pants with what looked like old black ARMY boots. He had an old shoulder harness that held two pistols under his arms close to his ribs too. There was something else Sam had never noticed about him before. He was ripped. Hadrian wasn't a very tall man but seeing him out of the suit and tie he was built like a pro wrestler. His pale exposed arms must have been 11 inches all around at least.

These physical aspects of the Prince weren't the only revelations. The next thing Carter saw was that the dark T-shirt had words on them. _In Therapy I learned its all __YOUR FAULT__!_ Before she realized it Sam had was laughing "Ha ha –" she shut her mouth instantly. _Shit_, Sam, thought to herself, _Shit._

The Prince looked down at himself then he opened his arms pushing out his impressive chest to make the shirt's message more easily read. "I think it sends a good message." He smiled relaxing. Sam stared dumbfounded. What should she do now; bow, curtsy, what? After what Liam had said this man had the power to keep her from ever going back home and she already pissed him off by refusing his plan for the SGC. What should she do?

Hadrian smiled amiably and kept talking. "You look so serious standing here by yourself. I thought I might come over." He continued his good natured smile but then looked a bit concerned. "I hope I didn't intrude on anything important."

"No, no…um, your Majesty," Sam said. Hadrian smiled showing white human teeth. "Relax, Colonel, no need to be so nerves. We are in the field. The rigid formal system can be laxed a bit."

"Oh, uh, sorry, Sir," Sam said not thinking of anything better to address him as. She wasn't going to call him by name. "May I ask what you are doing here, Sir?"

Hadrian walked up next to her looking out through the fence. "Checking in on the Militia. A General should walk among his troops from time to time. Share at a minor portion of their hardships. Its one of the few ways we maintain the right to lead. Besides these young kindred don't have it very easy."

On that point Sam would agree, vehemently. "No, they don't." She did not say _and it is your fault_.

"What my predecessor did was disgraceful but not unheard of. Back in 1999, when Buffalo was under attack they did much the same thing. But instead there was no support. The Camarilla lied to the fledglings and made promises that if they did what they were told they would be turned back. It was meant to provide a token defense to conceal that the city had been evacuated. It served its purpose though. Gave the Camarilla time to consolidate its power and give us a fighting chance for the East Coast of the U.S." He shook his head. "Still this is pretty bad."

"Then why can't you do anything about it?" Sam said before thinking. She remembered herself and braced for whatever would happen next. Surprising there was nothing. Hadrian didn't react. He just turned looking back on the group of young vampires going inside before the sun rose.

"Because the alternative is worse, Samantha."

Sam didn't understand. What could be worse? Why couldn't more effort be put into supporting these kids?

He explained, "Kindred are hard to control. Left to our own devices we spread discord, war, even plagues. These children are little more than caitiff. Let them loose or free to do as they wish and we'd have bodies filling the streets, mortal and Kindred alike."

_And we'd run the risk of exposing vampires to the world_, Sam thought. She admitted that at first she didn't like what Liam told her of the Masquerade; this ruse that vampires would use to stay hidden from the human population. Now, she had to admit, she wasn't so sure. After all she had been all in favor of keeping the Stargate Program hidden. If people couldn't handle knowing about aliens running around the galaxy what would they do about vampires in their own back yard?

"I guess you are right, Sir." Sam said. "It's not easy either way."

"No," Hadrian agreed, "It isn't." He turned back to the city, "It's scary to think that all this could be laid to waist in one night." He turned and smiled a bit sadly to Sam. "Thank you for the chat, Colonel. It's been a while since I talked with young family."

Sam nodded, she hadn't missed the part about 'family'. They started walking back before the sun rose. "I heard you saw action last night."

"Yeah," Sam said. She wasn't going to say more but she felt she should. No one had talked about Chris sense his death and she felt that someone had to. Why not tell the Prince, the one Chris died for in a way? "We lost a kid. His name was Chris."

"The Baston boy, yes I heard." Hadrian said. His head lowered as if remembering something. Sam was surprised. She had never known Chris' last name. "He was only one of us for 5 months, Clan Brujah if I recall correctly."

"Yes, Sir," Sam said surprised. "He was hit with a grenade from a M203. Point blank. I got to see him right before he died." Hadrian nodded but said nothing. "I never had to deal with a fight like that before. It was crazy. I've faced aliens with superior fire power before but their strength and speed…" Sam remembered the War Ghoul monster. "I've never seen things like that before."

"Most who do don't live to tell about them." The Prince said. "But now you see what our enemy is capable of. And what is even more scary is to think that we can do the same things as they."

That stopped Sam. The Sabbat was made up of vampires too. Maybe different clans, but the same kind of beings. Like her. Was she capable of something like that? She had been a part of it last night. And there was that close call when Cassie had first shown up. How close could that have come to disaster?

"Col. Carter, are you there?" Sam shook herself realizing that Hadrian was talking. He smiled a bit to himself. "Tonight is Friday, why don't you go home."

Sam frowned, "But, Sir, the…"

"Rest here at Haven for the day and go home tonight. Go spend it with your fellow kindred if you wish but I think you've had enough of the border war." He went up to the door and a young kindred that had stopped to light a cigarette dropped it recognizing him. The boy looked in shock and was frozen in his place. Hadrian ignored him and held the door open for Samantha to go through.

They both entered the dark office section of the building. Inside Sam recognized several of Hadrian's ghoul guards. They were standing by windows and doors and gave each of the young vampires dirty looks like they expected any one of them to suddenly go crazy or something. Hadrian left Sam with a nod of his head and headed towards one of the few lit offices.

Sam watched him go and then caught one of the ghouls' eye. He stared at her in hard and angry way that almost looked like he was daring her to try something.

"Hey," came a voice behind her. Sam turned and nodded to Mango.

"Hey I just saw the Prince." Sam stated bluntly.

Mango didn't say anything at first but looked around at all the guards. She nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. We better go down. They don't like us hanging around for no reason." Mango turned and headed for the stairs to the basement. Time to sleep for the day but Sam kept looking back to the office where Hadrian had gone.

Sam went down into the crowded basement and again felt a surge of pity for the kids that had to stay here for days on end. She hadn't seen the motel where Mango had said they were put up but she was guessing that was more of the down time thing. They slept here in this communal hole most of the time. Knowing this would be her last day she didn't bother trying to grab a cot and instead went for a spot on the wall near Mango who was already laying down to sleep. She was tucking her Desert Eagle under her, to make sure no one would try to steal it.

Sam didn't lay down but sat down and leaned against the wall. "Mango."

"Yah," The girl said curling up. Her K-Bar knife was in her hand and resting near her face ready to be grabbed at a moment's notice.

"I'm worried. I'm worried I'm not going to be able to do this." Sam leaned against the wall harder. Even if she left here. How could she just go back to work and pretend none of this was going on? She couldn't. Trying to pretend to be normal was hard enough but now that she had seen the enemy and seen the poor souls that had to go out night after night to fight those monsters she couldn't just turn her backs on them. And she couldn't keep up this lie that everything was right in the world to her friends. Daniel and Vala wouldn't be gone forever. Or Pete, her old boyfriend, who was part of Colorado PD. He could meet one of these monsters on the street any day now. They had a right to know what was out here at night.

She looked to her side and Mango turned over to face her and looked like she was in deep thought. "My granddad once told me something when I was worried about a how I would do in my first summer job. He asked if I'd ever failed in anything important before? Not test important but real life important. I said no. So he said if that was true than why think I was going to fail now?"

Sam let that run through her head. It made sense. Something her own dad might have said if they had had more moments like that. "Thanks, Mango. That means a lot to me."

The girl shrugged and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry you're here, Sam. I wish we'd protected you better."

Sam was surprised by the truthfulness in Mango's voice. She looked at the girl who had rolled back over but Sam could tell it wasn't to get comfortable. Mango was hiding her face. "Mango, I…" there wasn't anything to say. So she didn't say anything. Sam lay down back to back with the Brujah. At least for a while she could watch the kid's back at least till tonight. Then Sam was going home.

* * *

Sam said good bye to John, Kim, Mango and Punk. The Sun was just setting so she was ready to leave. "Thank you all for your help. I…I learned a lot."

"Well just don't forget about us when you start mingling with the high and mighty." John said. He smiled and offered his hand which Sam shook grateful. No she would not be forgetting any of them.

"No way. You'll be seeing me at the Devil's Den. I'll make sure to show up." She confirmed.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Sam." Kim said. "Keep safe wherever it is they send you."

Punk grunted and walked off. Mango smiled at Sam a bit. She was quiet while walking Sam out to her car. Sam opened the door but before getting in turned to Mango. "You know I thought about what you said. About fighting. I know you were trying to help me and I won't dismiss what you said. Being here with you guys, getting that look into what the Sabbat are like…"

Mango nodded. "Keep safe, Sam. Keep that number if you ever need to reach me."

"I will," Sam said. She got in but poked her head out again. "Mango, some time, I don't know when, lets hang out or something. You know, like normal people."

The girl smiled, a real open smile that Sam hadn't seen accept on Cassie. "We'll see. Maybe we can catch a movie."

"That would be good. Bye, Mango."

Mango got out of the way and waved Sam off. They both had places to be. Mango didn't even wait for Sam to drive out before she was walking back to the motor pool. But she did turn her head to look over at the departing vehicle. She didn't think much of the idea of some time going out and pretending to be 'normal'. Someday was just too far away to worry about right now. Tonight they were going back to the south side.

* * *

Sam pulled up into her drive way and climbed out of her car. She closed the car door and took a breath of air, just out of habit. She was finally home. There was a slight breeze to the summer night air. Suddenly something triggered in her brain. Something wasn't right. Carter stopped dead.

Turning around she looked in all directions. She felt fangs in her mouth but was able to retract them. The lights were on in the neighbor's house and the one after that and across the street. She turned around slowly. There was a smell a scent. Coppery – BLOOD. As she turned she finally saw what looked out of place. All the houses on the street had a light somewhere. But not hers. It was still early, where was Cassie?

Sam wished she had a weapon, she hadn't brought one when she left and hadn't taken any of the Kindred's. There was a 9mm under her bed that she kept as a back-up but never used. Slowly she walked up to her door and stretched her senses. Being undead did have some advantages. She didn't hear anything. Testing the door knob she found it unlocked…_SHIT_.

Sam opened the door wide and rushed in. In the dark house she was easily able to see. "Cassie!" Sam called trying to keep from sounding alarmed. "Cassandra, are you home?" She came through the living room and saw the couch had been overturned. Several pictures were on the floor, glass spread out over the carpet.

_Oh no_…Sam ran up stairs calling Cassie's name. She saw the door to Cassandra's room, it was wide open and a large dark smear of a stain was in the pale carpet. Sam rushed into to room afraid she was going to find Cassie's body. No one, nothing, the room was empty.

Somewhere between arriving and getting up the stairs Sam's heart started pounding. It felt unnatural and only brought a greater sense of urgency and panic. She couldn't help the fangs coming into place or her vision expanding. As she looked around the room she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror over the vanity…Pale skin, and glowing eyes. Nothing human.

There were sounds from downstairs. The floor boards creaked.

Sam raced from the room into hers. Under her bed was a lockbox. She pulled it out and didn't even bother with the combination. The mettle lid opened with a snap of resistance. Sam pulled her 9mm Berretta and loaded it.

Slowly and as quietly as Sam could she came down the stairs. She held her pistol out with both hands. She saw the shadow of someone illuminated from the light coming in through the open door. She didn't hear anyone else. Carter spun around the corner pointing her weapon at the intruder's back. "DON'T MOVE!"

The man spun around green eyes flashing. _Kindred_. BANG! Sam fired. There was an "Ugh". The man flinched but didn't drop. His pale green eyes flashed at Sam, "You Whelp!" he snarled through his fangs.

Suddenly a dark blur shoved Sam to one side hard. She went down on the ground. "WAIT." Another voice all but screamed. Sam recovered both reaffirming her grip on her weapon and looking up to see Liam standing over her and facing the other vampire.

"Hold on!" Liam said hold up one hand in front of the other Vampire.

"Your Fledgling shot me!" The other bellowed. He didn't look young, but he wasn't old either, closer to early thirties from the look of him…accept for his pale flesh and the illuminated eyes.

"Deputy," Liam said in a low tone. "That shot could have been heard. Protecting the Masquerade come first."

The other vampire, the Deputy, looked at Sam, scowling. Then nodding he turned and left. Sam climbed up. "Liam –"

"Not, one word!" Liam said sharply spinning on her. He stepped off and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing he starting talking into it. "This is Sage. A report of gun fire may be coming in shortly. Silence the report and hold off any local authority response…Yes, a deputy is already here. Alert the Prince that I am on site as well. Samantha Carter may have been the intended target." There were sounds on the other end but Sam couldn't make them out. Liam hung up the phone.

Sam wanted to demand an explanation. Deep down in her blood she was screaming to just hit Liam for making her stand like this. Cassandra was missing and she needed to do something. But the rational side of her kept her in place. Liam was here and that other vampire. Just guessing but she knew the Camarilla had a Sheriff for the city so a Deputy probably worked for him…of course she had never met the Sheriff so that was just another unknown to add to the ever growing pile of questions.

Liam looked around turning in a circle appearing to be thinking. Suddenly stopping he turned to her. "Why are you here?" he said evenly.

"It's my home. I live here?" Sam said keeping herself from snarling.

"Who dismissed you from the Haven?" Liam clarified with no apparent sign of emotion. "Why are you home early?"

"The _Prince_ dismissed me. He was at the Motor Pool and did it personally." Sam said hoping to catch him off guard. It was petty, especially at a time like this and in truth it was not part of her personality but she felt such irrational rage deep down right then. "He sent me home. Is that a problem?"

Liam appeared to be studying her. His face was unreadable behind his sunglasses which only made Sam more angry. She needed to find Cassie not waste time with Liam. But she couldn't say anything. If she did who knew what would happen.

Sam's mind raced through possibilities at the same time trying to glare at Liam hiding her alarm. Could there have been a robbery…no she had a security system and if there had been the Camarilla would have probably known. But what if it was them? Could Liam have come here and discovered Cassie? Sam felt a new wave of rage fill her up at that thought. She took a step forward and had to stop herself from accusing him right then and there…No, no she needed to keep calm. That was the only way to find Cassandra and save her if she was in danger.

Liam pulled back his lips into a hiss and turned away looking back into the living room. "Why are _you_ here?" Sam finally demanded. She felt better, calmer, now that Liam had backed down. It was irrationally satisfying.

Liam didn't turn back while answering. "One of the Nosferatu gave me a heads up that Sabbat were in the area. I came here to greet them if they were coming to your house." Liam's voice was distant like he was thinking of something else. "I got here about 20 minutes ago and called the Deputy."

"Why would they come for me?" Sam said fallowing Liam. "How would they even know where I live? I'm not listed because of my work at the SGC." _Could, Liam, be right? Could the Sabbat have killed Cassandra, but where was the body?_ Sam was already reaching into her pocket for her cell phone to call the SGC. General Landry could get a small army down from the mountain and have the city locked down. But she didn't pull the phone out. If it was Sabbat, Sam, knew there was nothing she could do. Chris' face and the image of him dying in the street flashed before her eyes again.

Liam broke Sam from her thoughts. "Anything is possible." He turned to face her. "Including that your human may still be alive."

Sam was stunned. She was afraid Liam would find out about Cassie but to hear him actually say he knew was especially shocking. Her first instinct was to deny it. "I don't know –"

"I can smell her you idiot!" Liam cut her off. "This room is filled with the smell of a living person." He swung his palm wide, "The thermostat is set, the AC on. No vampire would have done those things. Kindred are not bothered by temperature. That is a tell tale sign of the living. And her perfume." Liam took a deep breath through is nose, "A young woman. In your house she stands out like a flashing neon light."

Liam stood right in front of Sam now. There was a moment of silence then Liam smiled showing all his straight white teeth. "Too bad you're not religious, Samantha. You could have prayed that all they do is have her for dinner." Sam pulled her fist back to strike him but suddenly was aware she couldn't move. Her body was stuck where it was held by something that gripped her and was keeping her fleet planted and arms at her side. Liam turned around and walked away to the door. Suddenly she was released.

Sam wanted to ask what that was but instead she asked a different question. "You said she might be still alive. Why wouldn't they have killed her…" Sam stopped answering her own question. Mango crouched over the War Ghoul she had just stabbed repeatedly in the neck. Its eyes. The Tzimisce use humans as raw material.

The look on her face must have said it all. Liam stopped smiling and looked sober; he must have known what she was thinking and nodded his head. "Yes, Samantha, there are worse fates than dying. And by the looks of that room she gave one of them a good reason to dislike her."

Sam didn't know what to say. She felt like she was chocking. She couldn't live with it. The idea of Cassandra, of Janet's daughter being turned into one of those monsters was too much. She couldn't live with herself if that happened. Sam physically had to hold her stomach because of the pain of the thoughts.

Sam dazed turned to Liam all the fight out of her. "Please," She said meekly, "please, Liam. I need your help. She's just a kid. She is innocent. Cassandra has done nothing to deserve this."

Liam just looked down at her. He wasn't smiling anymore. He just looked very stoic. "You really care about this girl don't you?"

Sam nodded. "Please, if she is alive I have to save her. It's because of me that they took her. It's my fault."

"A lot of things are your fault. This girl's fate is just one of them. What are you willing to do to get her back?"

"Anything. Please, she's just a kid."

"What if we find that it's too late? She could already be in Sabbat territory or dead in a ditch somewhere. What if we find her and she is a ghoul? What will you do?"

"I…" Sam didn't have an answer. She knew what she would have to do, but she couldn't. She couldn't be asked to kill Cassandra…even if it was out of mercy.

"Pathetic," Liam said. He turned his back to Sam. "Good riddance to the kid. You probably would have lost control and killed her yourself sooner or later."

Those cruel words snapped Samantha out of her despair like a splash of cold water. Carter jumped and lunged at Liam. He was condemning Cassandra and there was nothing she could do but kill him. If Cassie was going to die then Sage would pay for just letting it happen. She grabbed the back of his jacket and slammed her elbow down into his spine with all her strength. Liam didn't sink so much as plunge to the ground. On his hands and knees his back was facing her. Sam kicked aiming to strike his ribs and break them. Liam went up and over as she made contact landing on his back. Carter was going to finish him off with her gun but Liam was already moving.

He rolled toward her from his back getting up in the same motion then his hand caught her weapon and crushed it like it was tinfoil. The next thing Sam processed was hitting the ground hard and Liam pinning her down. He smiled manically at her. His lips pulled back and he bared his fangs. He chuckled while she struggled to throw him off. With an amused snarl and pressed harder. She tried pivoting to push her hips but Liam spread his legs out increasing his leverage. He was too strong, inhumanly strong. Like Mango, Potence, he had super strength. "Maybe there is hope for you yet."

Liam let go and got off of her. Sam didn't get a chance to get up before the barrel of a 44 revolver was pointed right into her face. Sam looked up the barrel of the large hand gun and up at Liam. He wasn't smiling anymore. His face was pale, smooth and void of any expression at all. Then with a flick of the wrist the gun flipped over and the grip faced her. "You're going to need this."

Liam spoke perfectly calmly and without emotion. "Take the gun." Sam reached up and took it. Looking at it she could see the round in one of the chambers. "We'll take my car."

Sam looked up at his face. Liam walked past her and out the door. She quickly followed.

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur. Sam ended up driving a dark green minivan heading nowhere specific. Liam had gone into the back where he pulled up a lap top and was busy typing.

Sam looked over her should into the back of the car. The van was made to hold three rows of seats but the back had been removed. Instead there were heavy plastic cases that Sam suspected were weapons cases. Kind of an odd thing to carry in a Soccer Mom's car. Liam was intent on the computer the screen's light reflected in his sunglasses.

Sam was worried and turned back to focus on driving. If only she knew where to go. "Liam," Samantha said having to say something. "What did you mean by they would have good reason to dislike Cassandra?"

Liam answered right away not stopping to look up. "That was kindred vitae on your carpet. Your girl must of have had a weapon or got very lucky."

Oh lord that made sense. Sam knew Cassie. She would have fought with everything she could. After all she had faced as a child Cassandra was not someone to just fall apart in a crisis. She even stood up to the Goa'uld Nirti, the same System Lord responsible for killing her whole village. Sam could only imagine what an angry vampire would do to her. Her foot went even heavier on the gas.

"You're going to get us pulled over if you don't slow down." Liam said. He climbed up to sit in the passenger seat. "Here," he started inputting an address into the GPS on the dashboard. "I think this is where they are."

Sam was already turning onto the next street. "How do you know?" She asked.

"I don't, know." Liam said. "I'm making an educated guess."

Sam wanted to argue but didn't. No point and this was the best shot she had. "Should we call for back up? The Prince, or that Deputy?"

Liam looked over at her, his face unreadable. "Do you want the Camarilla to know you had a human living with you and she has been abducted by Sabbat Vampires?"

No, Sam, didn't want the Camarilla knowing anything about Cassandra. But it wasn't about what she wanted. It was about what gave her the best chance of getting Cassandra back. Turning to look at Liam she had an idea. "Can you call, Mango?"

One of his eyebrows raised. Saying nothing he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dile.

* * *

The minivan pulled to a quiet stop several blocks away from the location the GPS had pinpointed. They were in an old manufacturing district. There were old mettle buildings that looked like they were abandoned for years. Liam quietly got out and Sam followed. Going to the back he opened the rear and pulled several of the hard cases down. He opened one and turned it to her.

Sam's eyes went wide. A P90. Before she could ask where he got it she stopped. There were only two answers and she didn't want to know. Taking the weapon she loaded a magazine and pocketed the other two in the case. Liam then took down another case and pulled out a strange kind of retro body armor. She had never seen this type before. It wasn't Kevlar or an IBA.

"TurtleSkin," Liam said. "Latest to protect against small arms and knives but not impede speed and agility."

Sam took off her jacket and put on the vest. It fit really well. Looking at Liam she saw he wasn't putting on anything. "What about you?"

Liam pulled out a long case and opened it. He pulled out a long sword in a black scabbard. Suddenly, Sam thought of the blond woman back on the _George Hammond_. The moment ended when Liam took off his jacket and slid the scabbard over his shoulder placing the sword on his back. He dug out two more knives and fixed one to the inside of his wrist. The other he slid over his belt and hung by his hip. Then he pulled out a small automatic pistol. Loaded it and looked at Sam. "I'm not a very good shot. Spray and prey works best for me when it comes to firearms."

Sam wanted to ask then about the 44 that was still in her jacket but didn't. She needed to focus and Mango and the others should be arriving soon. Liam and Sam put their jackets back on. Sam's covered the vest easily. Convenient, Sam wasn't used to wearing concealable body armor. Liam's sword stuck out behind his head. Liam locked the car and put the keys by the wheal for her to see.

With a nod Liam started moving away from the car. Sam went behind him. They kept low. Sam was not a newbie to moving with stealth but with her tension so high every sound she made when her feet scuffed the ground seemed to be a bellow. Liam by comparison was absolutely silent. There wasn't a sound even as his feet touched the ground.

They got eyes on their objective. It was a old factory of some kind. Liam put his palm out in front of her. A universal sign for stay put. Then he ventured out closer to the building. Sam fallowed him with her eyes till it seemed he just was absorbed by the shadows.

Sam waited keeping her senses alert for what seemed like forever. Looking down at her watch she realized only fifteen minutes had passed. "Hey,"

Sam nearly fell over with a start. She spun around drawing the 44. Pointing it she saw the gray face and one cat-eye… "James?". The Nosferatu nodded. He held up his hands defensively. "Wait, wait," he said in a whisper. "I come in peace."

"What are you doing here?" She whispered back.

"I've been watching this place since we got a hint of Sabbat activity in the area," the disfigured creature said. "Got a ping when there was a search over the FreakNet and this place came up. Figured I come and check it out. Was that your minivan I passed back there?" He pointed back over his shoulder with one long taloned finger.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we are looking for Sabbat that may have attacked my house." The Nosferatu grimaced…or Sam thought it was a grimace. Kind of hard to tell.

"You're not here alone are you?" James asked.

Sam looked around. No sign of anyone. "No, Liam Sage, is here with me. We also have back-up coming."

James nodded. "Well if you need a hand, I'm game."

Sam's first instinct was to say no but then she realized that she was short on allies and if James had been here a while he might have some valuable Intel. Looking around again she hoped to see Liam coming back but there was nothing but shadows and darkness. She made a decision and gestured for James to follow her.

They skirted the wall trying to keep out of any lines of sight while they made their way back to the van. Surprised Sam saw a blue Ford next to the van. Punk and Mango were standing by looking around pulling security. They saw Sam and James coming.

Sam trotted over to them. "Thanks for being here." She said.

"No problem," Punk grumbled. "What's with scar face there?"

Sam didn't get it till she saw he was looking at James. "He's a friend too."

Mango said nothing but eyed the scrawny Nosferatu. James glared right back and pulled back his lips from overly large fangs. Sam shook her head. They did not need this. She did not need this; not right now.

Sam got between them. "Hey, you are all here to help right. We're all on the same side. So whatever is eating you stow it."

The three kindred lowered their heads and took steps back. "Okay," Sam said. "Again thanks for coming." She turned to James. "You said you were watching the place. Anything you can tell us?"

The scrawny monster shrugged. "There was some activity earlier. I got here right when the pack was parking their cars. Looks like there's seven of them. Some major gear too. One of their trucks was a black and very official looking."

The two younger vampires looked at each other in silence. Punk made a gulp sound. "What?" Samantha demanded.

"They're afraid there is a an elder with the pack?" James answered. His voice held a touch of mirth. "The 'oh so tough' Brujah don't want to get their teeth kicked in old school style."

Sam got it. An Elder would be an older more experience Kindred, so probably a lot tougher. She had no idea by how much or how much that could matter but judging by Punk and Mango's reaction it could be bad. It didn't matter though, "Did you see anything that looked out of place?"

James shrugged, "Like what? They had some large caliber guns in one of the trucks."

Sam sighed and hung her head. She had to tell them. "Like a girl, a captive."

Everyone was quiet. The silence was defining. "They have someone you care about." Mango said finaly. "Your daughter, niece?"

Sam shook her head. "No, she is a friend. A very close friend. She was living with me…" Punk made a derisive sound. Mango shot daggers at him with her eyes. Sam nodded her head. "He's right. I shouldn't have let her stay with me. But they have her now and I have to go get her. Please I need your help."

There was more silence. Punk broke it by getting back into the car. "Come on, Fruitcake, let the Ventrue clean up her own mess. We don't need to die for no blood-bag."

Mango didn't move. James stepped up to Sam. "I saw them carry someone struggling. I figured she was just some poor vagrant they grabbed off the street. I'll help you. No one should have to do something like this alone."

Mango pulled her pistol, the one Liam gave her, and pulled out the mag checking the rounds. She clicked it back into place. Her determined face conveyed she was staying. Punk cursed and got out of the car getting his shotgun and a bag out of the back seat. "Fuck, damn, shit, mother fuck, crazy, GOD Damn…"

"Thank you," Sam said cutting off the stream of cursing. "Thank you all." The group of four exchanged a moment of solidarity. They were going to do this. And Carter was amazed by the feeling of belonging she had for just that instant.

Then there was a derisive hiss from only a few feet way. "Will you all shut-up!" a strained voice said speaking as loud as a whisper could be. Everyone turned drawing their weapons on Liam who stood against the wall glaring at them. "I could hear you a block away." He came in ignoring the guns pointed on him.

"Fall in on me." He said kneeling. He pulled out some black chalk and started drawing a rough sand table. "There is a full pack of seven kindred, one War Ghoul, two Szlachta and five ghouls with automatic weapons." Everyone was dead quiet. No one even breathed. "The human is the objective," Liam continued. "Our best bet is to do a raid. Get in get out fast. I'll deal with anything left over."

"Shouldn't we call this up," James asked. "That's a lot of firepower they got down there."

Punk nodded. "Yeah, I mean, with that kind of muscle what are we supposed to do, throw rocks at them or someth'n?"

Liam looked up at all of them. Sam knew enough about small unit tactics to get they were in trouble as far as weapons and numbers. Modern military strategy was to go face an enemy with three times their strength. In this they were less than half of their enemy. She didn't know what a Szlachta was but it didn't sound good either.

"Look," Liam said. "I know none of you have ever attempted anything like this." He looked at Sam, "I have and it is doable. And if we don't that kid is doomed and we all know it."

* * *

Liam drove the car Mango and Punk had come in. Sam sat in the passenger seat. They slowed down in front of the gate to the warehouse. She wished she still had her P90 and the body armor. Sam could see four figures converge on the gate entrance. Focusing she saw through the dark like it was mid day.

"Don't get out till I get you." Liam said. He got out of the vehicle. Walking confidently toward the gate Sam heard someone say STOP. Liam didn't for a few more steps then stood like he could care less what the other guy wanted. There were more words and demands but didn't respond. Finally one of the men came out slowly his weapon trained on Liam. He got close and Liam took off his sunglasses. The man looked him in the face and then backed away nodded. Liam put his glasses back on and came back to the car.

"What did you do?" Sam asked as they drove pass the gate and the armed guards.

"Didn't I say trust me?" Liam said. The car stopped and he got out this time coming around and getting her out. Her hands were tied behind her back. One of the men, now Sam could sense they were alive, ghouls, came up to them. He reached as if to search her. "Touch her you simpleton and it will be your last feel ever." Liam said coldly. He pushed Sam forward and she started walking toward the warehouse.

"But Sir," Liam ignored the man. For a second Sam was sure they would fire but no one did. She wanted to ask why but remembered that to vampires even whispers were easily heard. Whatever the reason this was working she could wait to ask. They went inside the steal building.

Inside Sam saw the space was sporadically lighted. A table had a whole bunch of guns and ammo on it. Sitting around were a bunch of men in black leather. Some where smoking and another was drinking from a bottle. Sam smelled blood. A figure, female came from the shadows to her left. The woman walked in front of her and looked at her. Sam saw the woman's eyes were solid black. Not like the other vampires Sam had seen. These eyes didn't give off anything. It was more like they swallowed light, she had to look away. The woman smiled when Sam shifted focus.

"Here is your Ventrue," Liam said pushing Sam forward.

"Much obliged to you, brother. We didn't expect this one to be delivered to us."

_Brother_, Sam turned to Liam. "Where is your leader?" Liam asked in a demanding tone. The woman's smile disappeared. She didn't seem to like being talked down to.

"He is in the back. Shall I call him for you, Sir?" Liam didn't respond just started walking towards the back leaving Sam alone. "Come on," the vampire grabbed Sam by the arm and started guiding her away.

Sam was taken to a corner and set in a folding chair. "You came to my house," Sam started talking.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy finding where you live." The woman said. She stepped back and looked her up and down. "What did you do to get so much attention?" The woman looked unimpressed.

"I didn't do anything?" Sam said honestly.

Sam was backfisted. Blood was in her mouth. Slowly turning back she licked the blood in her mouth and swallowed. "I don't like smart ass Ventrue."

Sam looked back up at the woman. "You know there was blood on my floor. Did my girl get one of you? Because that has to be embarrassing. A little human taking on a bunch of scarry vampires."

The woman raised her hand back to slap Sam again. But she stopped. There was a maon from somewhere else in the facility. It sounded like a goat in pain Sam thought. The woman looked around her solid black eyes staring at nothing or everything it was hard to tell. She turned back to Sam showing her fangs. "Rocko, watch her." The woman disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Sam couldn't see it but she sensed something was behind her…must be Rocko.

Sam wasn't sure who fired the first shot. Everything happened so fast. There was the sound of automatic fire and two blasts from shotguns. That was all the prompting Sam needed. Sam concentrated and blood flowed inside her. Her skin became hard and she felt her muscles tense. Then using all her vampire enhanced strength she pulled. The 550 cord Liam had used to tie her wrists had been cut in several places. They would have still stopped a human but Sam broke them easily.

"Hey!" Sam spun around and saw a big man with black eyes like the woman's. He lunged for her. Sam was ready. No one had searched her. She pulled Mango's K-Bar knife and as the Lasombra dived over her she scooted to the side slashing up and across. The vampire hit the cement floor and drizzled chocking on his own blood. Sam didn't fight her instincts or maybe it was the years of military training but she raised her foot up and stomped it down on the back of the vampire's neck snapping vertibra.

There were shouts from all around. And roars. Sam ignored them all as she ran for the back. Figuring that was where they hid Cassandra if she was still alive. Liam would already be back there and if they were lucky he would already have her and they could make a break for it. Sam ran unopposed into the office section.

* * *

Mango and Punk dived for cover from the ghouls shooting at them. They had gotten inside the perimeter before being caught. Bullets wised over their heads. Punk banked left and was gone. Mango summoned Celerity and the world fell away into a blur. She dogged left and right making across the full open area between the fence and building in seconds. The problem was that she couldn't shoot back and she had given Sam her knife. That was the largest drawback of super-speed, you couldn't aim and fire a weapon with any hope of hitting the target.

The ghouls must have also been professionals. No telling how long they had been battling vampires for their masters. Mango tried to come around and engage them up close depending on her strength to take them out but when she did a hail storm of bullets nailed her in the shoulder sending her skidding to the side. Rolling she stopped and got up just as bullets hit the cement where she had just been.

Mango tried to think of a way to change the fight around. If she couldn't shoot back all she was going to do was be target practice and sooner or later she was going to run out of blood to fuel her speed. Punk zoomed in at that moment screaming to run the other way. Mango skidded to a halt. A huge war-ghoul with six arms the size of telephone polls and a tinny head stuck between bulging shoulders came around the corner lumbering.

Mango didn't say it but in her mind she said _CRAP!_

* * *

Sam hit the door to one office section. Her senses were on high alert. Nothing accept more office space. Where was Cassandra? Sam saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Jumping away was what saved her from the Lasombra vampire that seamed to jump out of the shadows where nothing had been just a few seconds ago. It was the woman.

Sam fell back into a ready stance, the knife held across her forearm. The vampire hissed. "Bitch, how did you get…" the vampire didn't finish the sentence realizing that they had been dooped.

"Where is Cassandra?" Sam demanded. The other vampire looked confused a split second. Then comprehended. Smiling a sadistic smile she answered. "Your little pet was soo tasty…" Sam dived for the woman. Her knife went up for a swing but the woman jumped up, straight up and slammed Sam down into the floor with super human strength. Potence vs. Fortitude, Sam's durability must have won out because she hit the ground and rolled before the follow up.

Sam made several attempts to stab the vampire but each failed. The woman was too fast and even though her hits weren't breaking bones Sam felt she was hurting. It wasn't till a wall to the side exploded and James jumped through screaming like a bat out of hell. Sam saw the twisted gray creature. He was waiving her P90 in one arm and a lit Molotov cocktail from Punk's bag. The image was frightening on a deep animalistic level. The Lasombra saw it and instantly lost her nerve. She turned to run but James was faster. The bottle broke against the woman's back and she lit up like she was doused with gasoline.

Sam nodded her thanks to James. He tossed her the P90. "Great, go cover our retreat." She said and continued onward to the back while James disappeared again and presumably went out front.

Sam ran through another group of offices back into another working area, this more like a garage. She cleared the door and saw two vampires and one greenish creature that was so deformed she really couldn't describe it. A Szlachta she guessed. Without hesitation she took aim and put ten rounds in all three's heads. She never realized it but the natural strength and hand eye coordination had made that very, very easy.

Her moment of revelry was halted when she then saw what had distracted the trio. By a truck Liam stood over a decapitated body. His long sword was swinging downward cleaving off the head of another Szlachta. Then he sidestepped avoiding a shot that rang off the ground and charged another vampire. The vampire had black tentacles like things coming from his sides and they reached for Liam. But Liam pulled back jumping up over the tentacles then landing farther away from the vampire well out of reach. Sam was ready to fire but suddenly a new tentacle shot out the shadows from under the truck and the vampire's head fell away.

Sam stood open mouthed. What had just happened? Liam turned and yelled. Sam looked down just in time to see one of the vampires getting back up and drawing a knife. She emptied her weapon into it. But the other was then also getting up as well as the Szlachta. Sam was ready grabbing the knife again but then the lightning fast shadow shot forward and went through both entities separating them into two halves. Liam was at her side. "What are you standing around for." He said. "Check the truck."

Sam ran for the truck. Opening it she already knew what she was going to find. Cassandra was tied up curled into the fetal position. Her mouth was gagged and her eyes blindfolded. Sam jumped inside and grabbed for her friend. Cassandra didn't respond…_oh no_. Sam pulled off the blind fold and kept calling Cassie's name. There was no response till the fourth try when the girl's eyes focused and Sam was sure she saw recognition in the young woman's eyes.

"I'm getting you out of her." Sam said.

Sam pulled the stick and the truck moved forward. It was more of a large van than a truck. It rumbled forward and Sam turned it to head towards the gate she knew about. Up ahead she saw flashes of gunfire and then explosions as fire bombs exploded on the concrete. The fight was still going on outside and James must have moved out to help.

Sam didn't see the others till Punk flew across the hood of the moving van. Sam hit the breaks trying to avoid running the boy over. The van stopped and Sam got out. She ran up front to check on Punk. One side of his head was covered in blood and his legs look twisted. She then looked up at where he had been coming from. A giant monster with six arms was smashing down coming right at them. Sam was frozen and would have been its next victim if Mango hadn't jumped out in front and dived between the monster's short stumpy legs. The thing moved slowly requiring the moving Brujah as a target.

Sam let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and grabbed Punk. She dragged him to the side of the van, opened the doors and loaded him in. She came back around to the driver side just in time to see the monster roar while it slammed two meaty fists down on Mango. The girl literally bounced then rolled unmoving. The monster was then set of fire as another cocktail hit its wide shoulders. The men with guns were now shifting fire onto her and Sam had to duck before finding out where James was.

They had to get out of her or they were all going to die. Sam knew that. For a second Sam was going to get into the van and drive away but shame kept her from even trying it. A second Later the Nosferatue appeared out of nowhere right next to her. He didn't look so good. Sam then saw the blood on his shirt. James had been shot. "We need to do something." He said. "I'm out of bottles."

"I know," Sam said. She made a decision. "Take the van."

"What?" James looked at her.

"Take the van. I'll distract them. Swing down there and pick up Mango, then take this thing and run like hell." Sam ordered.

"But what about you?" James said looking shocked.

"Get them out of here. Go to my house." She said the address. Grabbing James' shoulder she shook him a bit. "You got that. Go there, make sure Cassandra is safe."

After a second the Nosferatu nodded his head. He bit his lip but got into the driver seat trying to avoid being shot by the gunfire coming in through the windows. Same summoned more strength trying to make herself as bulletproof as possible then ran around the back to try and save Mango.

The men with guns shifted fire mostly to her. One maintained on the van. Sam around a wide crescent her legs pumping and headed for the monster. She felt bullets it her in the side but they didn't stop her. The monster saw her coming, its little head turned almost completely around to see her. The body lumbered to do the same leaving Mango on the ground.

Sam ran right up to the monster and jumped higher than she ever could have before and kicked at it. The thing staggered more in surprise than pain but it was enough. Sam had its attention. She turned and ran the thing after her.

The flames were dying down now. Sam ran to avoid running through them and headed for the closest shooter. He turned and shoot his rifle straight into her. Sam hit the cement before getting even close to him.

_I thought Fortitude was supposed to make me tougher_ Samantha thought to herself. She lifted her head and saw the van hit the fence and break through. _Well that was something at least_. Sam felt better knowing Cassie would get away. At least she hadn't condemned her friend with all this horror.

Sam rolled over onto her back and looked right up at the man shoving the barrel of his rifle into her face. He smiled. "Die Bitch." Sam didn't close her eyes expecting the shot to the face…the ghoul was suddenly struck by a black spear that shot from ahead ran right through him and lifted him clear away.

Samantha sat up grunting in pain. Liam charged past her his sword swinging. She followed just long enough to see him swing it into another ghoul, another shot at him but it didn't seem to matter. That one also was hacked and then the last two. Liam then turned swinging blood with his sword shifting his grip. His sunglasses were broken and wholes were smoking in several places on his body.

His eyes were void black like the rest of the vampires' had been. "Carter, get out of here." He yelled not looking at her. Sam heard a monish roar and turned to see the giant mutant coming at them. She turned reaching for a gun but Liam was already heading towards her. "Get out of her!" He yelled commanding her to leave. He smiled sadistically showing his fangs. "I got this."

Sam forgot the gun and just got up and ran again. Sure enough she could run still. Behind her she heard Liam yell out, "DON'T WORRY, ITS ONLY GOING TO HURT FOR A MOMENT!"

Sam ran all the way back to where the van was parked. Liam had left the keys under the wheal well. She turned the ignition and drove. Part of her wanted to turn back for Liam but at the same time she felt the command to go still ring through her head. She headed for home.

* * *

Sam pulled up behind the van out in front of her house. It was starting to get light outside. She ran to her door and burst in. To her relief Punk, James, Mango and Cassandra were all in the living room. Cassie was laid out on the couch which had been turned back up and Punk was sitting in a easy chair. Mango was on the floor by Cassandra her eyes half way open. James was also on the floor but he had a gun raised pointed at her the moment she came in. He lowered it.

Sam fell down by Cassie. "Is everyone alright?" She asked not realizing she was whispering.

James shrugged. "I think. The Brujah there looks like he is in pretty bad shape. The kid there…" He trailed off.

Sam looked at him but Mango was getting up to one knee and took her attention. "I'm…I'm sorry Sam." She said through labored breathing. "She came too in the van and we couldn't stop her screaming…" Subconsciously Mango licked her lower lip. Her eyes were still amber and her fangs just visible under her upper lip. Sam shoved her friend aside knocking the girl on her ass to get a better look at Cassandra's neck. There were multiple puncture marks, some half closed others not. She turned on Mango righteous anger filling her.

The Brujah didn't shrink away but she couldn't do anything else either. James was the one that stopped Sam from laying in on Mango. "She had to do something." He caught Sam and held her surprisingly strong for such a thing being. "She didn't drink much just enough to put the girl out and keep her calm." With a light shove he pushed Sam back down by the couch. Mango slowly rose and moved next to Punk leaning against the chair for support.

James looked around. "Uh, do you have any blood in this place?"

* * *

The Sun was rising about an hour later just as Liam came into the house. He slambed the door shut smoke rising from beneath his cloths. He leaned against the door breathing heavily. Almost nothing had changed since Sam had gotten in about an hour earlier. Only now everyone was now everyone was surrounded in empty bottles and blood bags.

Liam stepped into the room surveying it. He looked to make sure the curtains were drawn. Sam was exhausted and lulled by the foot of the couch protectively guarding Cassandra. At the sight of the dark menacing Liam she became alert but didn't stand up. Mango was also halfway between sleep and conscious and also didn't get up. James was the only one standing. He had grabbed trash-bag and was picking up all the bottles and bags.

Silently the Nosferatu stopped and put it all down. Liam nodded approval. Quietly he put a hand on Punk's shoulder, the good one. "Mango, take him downstairs into the basement." He turned to James. "Help them. I'll clean up here."

The two young vampires helped their comrade up and slowly got him to the stairs to the basement. That left Liam and Samantha alone. Now Sam did stand up but slowly. She was still dirty and covered in blood, hers and so many others. Liam by contrast was immaculate. He looked strong and clean accept for the torn cloths that still were showing bullet holes. A lot of bullet holes.

His human eyes looked her up and down. "How is your girl?"

Sam pressed her lips together. "I don't know. She hasn't woken up since I got her. Mango," Sam stopped herself she was still angry that Mango had fed on Cassie, "she had to get Cassandra quiet." Nothing more needed saying.

Liam looked at Cassie on the couch. "Go clean yourself up. When you're ready we will take her to her room."

Sam took a step to leave but stopped. "What are you going to do to her?" Sam said. She was greatful. None of this would have been possible without Liam's help but she couldn't just trust him. Not with Cassandra.

Liam turned to her. They looked like there was at least twenty years difference between their ages but Liam's glare held a lot more behind it than Sam's. He had given a order and it would be obeyed without question this time. Sam would have resisted but realized she needed to take something on faith. If she didn't than all they had just gone through would have been for nothing.

* * *

Sam got out of the shower, got changed and felt much better. She was also feeling really, really tired. Going back downstairs she was surprised to see that her living room was for the most part clean. The glass and trash had been picked up. Cassandra was tucked in on the couch, a heavy quilt pulled up around her shoulders. Sam came in quietly and sat lightly on the armrest. For just a moment she felt that Cassandra was safe, that she was normal, that there weren't monsters in the basement…

Liam came in from the kitchen. "I put the trash in the garage."

"Thank you," Sam said looking up to him. "Thank you for everything, Liam."

The young man looked impassive. He stared down at Cassandra. "She can't be allowed to tell what she saw. The Masquerade must be maintained no mater what."

Sam nodded understanding. "So what are you going to do?"

Liam looked surprised for once. "You're not going to assume I mean kill her and fight me?"

Sam hung her head. "What can I do?" She kept from breaking down. There was nothing she could do. Carter looked back up at Liam.

He turned back to Cassie. "We'll wake her up. Implant a new memory…make her forget it all. She will be better off for it."

"You can do that?" Sam asked. She hoped he could because she was sure she couldn't and she didn't want to bring in another vampire that could. Too much was going on in this house as it was. Too many monsters were getting close to Cassandra.

Liam nodded. "I'm not as gifted with Dominate as I am with my other abilities but this I can do." He kneeled by Cassandra and reaching out his hands he cradled her head. "Cassandra Fraiser, Cassandra Fraiser, listen to me." She opened her eyes but it was dreamy like she wasn't really awake. "Now listen to my voice. You are safe now, there were no monsters. You are sick, very sick. You are having a nightmare. It was all a horrible dream brought on by the fever. You understand this and will accept it as truth." Cassandra blinked twice. "You are feeling ill and are going to sleep the rest of the morning. When you feel better you will just remember the horrible parts of your dream but you will remember it was only a dream." Liam slowly set her head back down and moved away.

Sam came down next to him. He was massaging his temples. "Why did you tell her to remember the most horrible parts?" Sam kept accusation out of her voice…or she hoped she did. "I thought we needed her to forget all of it. What about the masquerade?"

Liam looked up blinked a few times. "Its easier to convince someone to reshape the truth rather than suppress it completely. If she remembers what happens she will natural alter the memory to fit what she knows of reality. To give her a completely new memory would only cause a paradox and she could find holes in it. This will keep her from breaking the masquerade and getting all of us killed. Humans lie to themselves every day. I'm just helping her along."

Sam didn't know what to say, or even if she agreed. But at least Cassandra was going to be safe. "I'll send her somewhere as soon as I can." Sam said. She won't be here for long. Just enough to recover."

Liam stood up. "Come with me up stairs. We need to talk." He headed up the stairs. Sam followed. He went into her bedroom and sat on her bed. Sam stood even though she was tired. Liam reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet, her wallet. "This is how they found you." He handed it to her. Sam opened it and saw all her IDs and credit cards. There was no cash.

She formed the word 'but'. Liam continued talking. "My guess that first night you were out you lost it. One of the vampires must have gotten away and grabbed it. Called a few friends and then the higher ups in the Sabbat sent a experienced team to grab you."

Sam slumped against her door. It was all her fault. They found Cassandra because of her. Damn, Sam, his her fist against the wall. "I did this."

"No they were hunting you anyway. We will need to find out why." Liam said. "And you can't send Cassandra away."

Sam looked stricken. "What, why? She is in danger here. I can't have her – "

"She will be in danger anywhere. There is a good chance the pack sent up her name or better yet the Sabbat got all your information from those IDs. One way or another they know about her. Send her away she will be just another mortal trapped in a kindred war. Here at least you can look out for her."

Sam wanted to cry. Cassandra would be a target for as long as the Sabbat wanted to get her. And the Camarilla wouldn't care about a human. Liam was right, there was only one person that could protect her from these things, and that was herself. "I'm not sure I can," Samantha said. "I'm not pulling through this as it is."

Liam stared at her. For a few moments they were both quiet. "Samantha," He finally spoke. "I taught you just enough to make sure you were not caitiff. That's our word for the ignorant vampires that don't know where they are from or anything about what Cainite society expects from them. But right now you are little better off than Mango and Punk are. You are out on your own with the barest hint as to your powers and strengths."

"Those kindred we fought tonight. Those were the real deal, experienced vampires, who knew what they were doing. You didn't even meet an elder like we feared. That is what is coming after you."

Carter nodded. "I need help. I can't protect Cassandra alone and I can't survive this way without knowing more. I've been asking myself questions but I don't know how to find the answers." She stared at Liam and met is eyes. "I'm not human anymore. I've got to stop pretending I am. For Cassandra's sake."

Liam nodded once. "Good, because I'm here and I will help you." He stood up and headed for her door. She scooted over to let him buy. "We'll sleep downstairs for the day. Let Punk heal and be gone by dark. You will have to go back to work soon. Prepare yourself. I'll talk to the Prince and find out what he wants from you."

Liam was about to leave when Sam stopped him. "Liam," he stopped and turned to her. "Thank you again." He nodded and gave her a hint of a smile. "I'm sorry I left you."

"Don't be, I told you to." He said.

She nodded once. "All the same. We were out matched from the start and I left you alone in the end. I don't leave friends behind. I won't let that happen again."

Liam looked down thinking of something then back to her. "Get some rest Samantha." He closed the door and went down stairs.

* * *

_Flashing Back - At the warehouse after Samantha had gotten away:_

Liam dogged the six armed war ghoul with little effort. He smiled raised his left hand and summoned three shadow tentacles, each so thin that they were razor sharp. SWISK, SWISK, SWISK the spinning, circling darting blades impaled the creature, and severed limbs before dissipating into smoke. The giant ghoul fell and Liam closed in swinging his sword down on its small head.

He then ran back into the warehouse to hunt down the survivors. Each one he beheaded or dismembered. He stopped and bit into the bodies of the younger ones that were intact enough to still hold blood. He drank his fill. Kindred Vitae dripped from his mouth. Summoning more shadows he knocked over characin and gas cans then electric lights sending sparks till the caught. When enough carnage was around him another vampire made itself known.

Liam had known he was there the whole time. Too cowardly to make a move but now that its haven was going to burn down it was willing to risk its last moments of unlife. "You, you traitor!" It was the leader of the pack. The second vampire Sam had put almost 30 rounds into. The vampire staggered not healed yet. Liam smirked. The fool could have fed off its friends and been completely healed and away by now. But no it had chosen to hide and wasted its chance at escape.

"Why?" The vampire asked. Its eyes were black voids and shadows cast by the fire were flexing unnaturally around him. There was still some life in this monster. Liam was unfazed. "You told us where to go. You brought the target here. Why did you do this?"

Liam didn't answer. The Lasombra lost control and charged him. Its shadows reached out but Liam waived his hand casting them aside. The pack leader was struck dumb with disbelief. "But…but how…who are you?" He was now trembling as Liam drew near slowly. No point getting over confident. Liam looked for any surprises.

When he was close enough he let his sword sag. Liam smiled licking his lips.

* * *

Note: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 6

Note: I know VTM has a lot of vocab that if you are not a fan you might not pick up on. I try to dumb it down for the lay man but this is here to help:

Vampire 101

Vampires have titles for how old you are and where you stand in the grand design.

Fledgling – new vampire or child (Sam is one of these)

Neonate – Young and still very human but able to be on their own (Mango would be in this area because she doesn't have a sire to look after her)

Ancillae - lived past their human lifespan and are able to play with the big boys while still being young.

Elder – over 300, and is really able to play in the vampire world.

Methuselah – nearing 1000 or more. Get to this point and you are a bad ass. Problem is there are other bad asses out there who are worse.

Antediluvians – 3rd generation vampires, the original founders of the 13 clans. May or may not exist and it is believed by some will come back and bring about the end of the world.

Generations – The progenitor of the vampire race is #1. Each generation is one more going all the way up to 15. Gen 13 are the last full vampires, after them there are discrepancies with if someone is truly vampire. Most 14th can't embrace and 15th are sterile. The lower your gen the stronger you are and better chances of promotion/survival.

Thin-Blood – The Thin-Bloods are kindred of the 14th and 15th generation. They are weaker and can't achieve the same levels of strength way the pure kindred do but they are able to develop a wider range of abilities because their blood is not clan specific. Because they are also partially trapped in some form of mortality there have been a very few that were able to conceive children or withstand the sun and even age physically. However a thin blood is still a vampire and while more human it is still subject to the curses that come with unlife.

* * *

Chapter 6: _Clan Ventrue – known as Blue Bloods, Patricians, and Warlords. __Its members work to maintain a reputation for honor, genteel behavior, and leadership. The clan possesses a genuine belief that the Ventrue know what's best for everyone. They see themselves as the enforcers of tradition and the rightful leaders of vampire society. Historically members are chosen from the ranks of nobility and privilege, whether kings or merchant princes, but they have also been known as knights and warlords who sought to live by the laws of chivalry and duty. In the modern nights Ventrue are more politician than noble warrior, more CEO than baron lord. They remain the largest supporters of the Camarilla and the Masquerade, believing both institutions to be the surest means of protecting vampires from the growing mortal masses, and of guarding their own power._

Samantha Carter woke up in her bed. Turning her head over she saw the clock 9:20 a.m. Slowly she got up and got dressed. She walked by Cassandra's room. Poking her head in she saw the lump of a human form under the covers on Cassandra's bed. The blinds were open and light was pouring in. It hurt her eyes enough that she couldn't go in. Backing back out into the hall she blinked her vision clear.

Carter stood very quietly for a moment. The events of last night were still fresh even after the brief sleep. She remembered how close Cassandra had come to dying or worse and how the Kindred had come to help her. Well maybe not all the vampires but the ones that she knew and she had to admit the ones that she liked. There was also a memory of how she had treated Mango after arriving home. Carter knew she had made a mistake there as well. The girl had just been trying to help, to keep Cassandra calm. She hadn't disserved Carter's anger. Sam also thought of Liam. She had hated him and depended on him and he had risked his own life to help her. There were a lot of things she needed to think over; her perceptions of certain people on the top of that list.

Sam went down stairs and check on her living room. It was clean and the couch back in place. Liam had not only finished sweeping but had gone so far as to straighten the pillows and anything else that looked like it had been disturbed. There were no blood stains or dirt marks from the small crew of vampires that had laid out there just a few hours ago. Like they had never been there at all.

Sam went to her garage and looked for her cooler of blood. There was none. Of course, they had brought it up last night. Sam realized that she would have to get more. But Liam had always been the provider before. Sam had promised to change last night. Did that mean Liam would stop bringing blood?

Carter came back into the house and went to the basement entrance. She opened the door and went down the wooden stairs into the dark. She could see easily and instantly felt more comfortable down here than she did upstairs. She had never realized just how uncomfortable she could be in her own home. Coming fully into the basement she saw Punk laying on the ground. Her old sleeping bag was laid out under him. He didn't ster. Had she not known better she would have thought he was dead. There were no signs of life; his chest didn't rise and there was no sound of breathing.

Mango was also laid out on top of Sam's traveling luggage. Sam stopped herself from laughing. The sixteen year old girl was just slumped over the large black trunks like a great big cat just lounging. The humor died away when she also remembered why Mango was so tired. There had been bullet holes in her.

Sam looked around for James or Liam but didn't see either. She looked around but they weren't there. Had they somehow left? Sam walked around and then went back up stairs. No point disturbing anyone and if she were down here when Cassandra woke up it would only complicate things. Going back up Sam went by her answering machine and saw several messages. She hit the play button.

_Message One – _

_Hey, Sam, its Daniel. We just got back. Checking out my apartment but wanted to see how you are doing…Vala stop that…anyway we'll check in with you later, if not over the weekend than I'll see you at work._

Sam was going to listen to the next message but the floor board creaked and Sam turned around. Cassandra was coming down the stairs. Sam remained very still watching the younger woman, waiting for any sign of her remembering what had happened the night before.

Cassie turned seeing Samantha, "Good morning," She said smiling. Carter was relieved to see that her girl seemed fine. But that relief was shortly replaced with confusion. Cassandra walked past her to the kitchen. Cassie was wearing a clear pair of pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap top. She was clean, and the lingering sent of shampoo was in the air. And there wasn't a mark on her. Cassandra's exposed shoulders and neck showed not a single bruise or bite mark.

Sam caught herself stepping forward to examine her friend but didn't. That would have been – uncomfortable. Cassie went into the kitchen to fix breakfast presumably. Sam followed not sure if she should risk asking about last night.

Cassandra closed the refrigerator pulling a carton of milk, that only she drank, and closed the door. "Hey," she said. "When did you get back in? How was Washington? Did you run into Jack?"

Carter blinked breaking her concentration. "What um…oh yeah. No, I didn't run into Jack. I was busy." Her mind caught up. The cover story for why she had skipped going to the SGC for the last half week.

Cassandra looked over her bowl of cereal at Sam. "You okay? You seem out of it."

"Yeah," Sam said shrugging, "maybe a little tired."

"Oh well go back to bed. It's Saturday; if not now than when can you sleep in?"

Cassandra went with her cereal back to the living room and turned on the TV. Sam stayed in the kitchen. It was like nothing had happened. Her skin crawled thinking of how so much had happened and now there was virtually no evidence at all that she could see of it. If she wasn't sure, deep in her gut sure, and the two vampires weren't downstairs in her basement she might have doubted it had ever happened. That kind of power, to just cover something like that up so completely…

Sam was no stranger to cover ups and government conspiracies. Heck she had worked on the most top secret project that the US had ever had. But even their best work at preventing the Stargate from becoming common knowledge had taken hours to prep and plan and hundreds of personnel and resources and billions of dollars. In the space of a morning the Kindred had reaffirmed their Masquerade and left no clue as to their existence. Even the one human directly involved had no recollection of how close she had come to real honest to god monsters. Sam walked up stairs thinking that that kind of power was scary. Really scary. How easy would it be to erase a person?

* * *

Liam stood in the corner while the Prince finished his business with the Primogen. The representatives of each clan left after kissing the Prince's ring. A sign of their submission to his continued rule.

The room was already dark but with the adjusting of a switch Hadrian turned down the lights even more. "Come," He said.

Liam did so. He waited for the Prince to give him permission to speak. Hadrian sat in his chair looking at a piece of paper. "Silencing a call to the police and making three people forget a strange van with unsavory characters." He put it down and looked at Liam. "Losing your touch?"

Liam put on a small smile and shrugged.

Hadrian leaned back. "I thought it was strange that you asked for Sam to be sent home early. So let me guess. You arranged for there to be an opening in our perimeter and let a pack of Sabbat into my city. You gave them the address and then gave them a hostage with instructions not to hurt her. Then you bring the Colonel to them and kill everybody before you can be reviled as the one that set it all in motion. Did I miss anything?"

Liam didn't stop smiling. "Well if I must be honest, the Pack got in here on their own. One of your boarder teams must have caught sight of them but instead of fighting they turned and ran then lied to cover their own cowardly asses. But for the rest, yeah, you're mostly right, Sire."

"That was a risky maneuver. If she had figured it out than she would have turned on you and the damage would have been irreparable." Hadrian's voice told nothing as to his feelings. Liam guessed that he disapproved. The Prince for all his power and history was still an 'honorable' man. There was little doubt in Liam's mind that the Prince would never have used a human as bait intentionally to get someone to join him. Well, at least not without thinking hard on it first.

Liam shrugged. "It worked, and now she is ours."

"We will see," Hadrian said.

Liam held his smile. He had no doubts about where Samantha Carter's loyalty would be.

The Ventrue eyed the Lasombra a few moments more than nodded. "Well your timing couldn't have been better." Hadrian got up and walked around to a canter that held blood in it. He poured himself a glass and offered one to Liam. Liam took it, smelled it and sipped. "Virgin, male and a grad student. Hard combination to come up with."

Hadrian nodded, "Yes, they don't make them like that very often." He sat again this time in one of the comfortable chairs in his office. "I have been in contact with the Justicers. Our latest intelligence suggest the Sabbat didn't want to ship to attack us."

"They were trying to shuttle vampires off world." Liam said.

The Prince raised an eyebrow. Liam leaned against the opposite chair from the head vampire of two cities. "I guessed that much when I first learned about the Stargate program."

"You didn't feel the need to share this idea with me?"

"It was only a theory and I didn't have proof." Liam said looking at his glass.

"Walk me through your reasoning." Hadrian said. It was subtle but the order was clear.

Liam shrugged, "The Sabbat hate the Camarilla but that is just another form of the old clan wars. They fear the ancients coming back and devouring us."

"Yes, I know the Sabbat has been digging for Antediluvians, and ancient Methuselah. So what? Why would they want the Colonel and going off-world?"

Liam eyed the Prince. _He's already figured this out._ He thought to himself. _He just wants me to confirm it. _"Because, Sire, they have dug up this planet and have found very few of either. Considering the latest discoveries that the SGC has made over the last 10 years there is now strong evidence that would suggest the ancients are not hiding on earth at all."

The Prince thought about that. "Scary thought." He said. He looked up to Liam, "If there are ancient Methuselah in other parts of the galaxy then who knows what they can do."

Liam shrugged. "I'm not too worried, Sire."

Hadrian drank the rest of his blood. She had a lazy smile "Why not?"

"Because the Kindred have been killing their sires sense the clans first were created. The Lupines, the Mages, the Church and even the Kuei-Jin have never been able to destroy us. Our track record speaks for itself. I may one day meet final death and so might someone of your stature but the Kindred remain. We are going nowhere."

"What a very Lasombra, thing to say."

Liam shrugged again and finished his glass. "Survival of the fittest. We are the fittest and as long as we can play on human greed there will always be Kindred."

* * *

Liam had just left the office.

"Liam, you bastard," Hadrian said under his breath to no one. He believed the Lasombra antitribu when Liam had said he didn't let the Sabbat Pack in. But to use a human child as bate, that – that was low. Unfortunately he also got results.

He sighed, a human gesture considering he didn't need to breath. In truth it was hypocritical to judge Liam for his methods. Few were as capable as he was at such a young age. Alexander had behaved similarly in his early unlife. Kindred society valued success above all else. Methods and morality were ever changing and always subjective to the needs of the moment. _And I benefit yet again from less than honorable actions._ He didn't let it bother him, not much anyway.

There was a reason the Justicars had forbidden the infamous SG-1 from being embraced. It was profiled that the 3 humans were too strong willed. They would break instead of bend under the harsh reality of Kindred existence. He did not envy Samantha Carter. Already she was tricked into picking a side. It was the right side considering the alternative but still it was just going to be the first of many deceptions the fledgling would have to endure.

* * *

Note: This is just a short bit to let the readers now I'm alive and still writing. And to give a bit more education on the VTM world. Comments are welcome and may help inspire me.

P.S. working on my Buffy Story and the Terminator rewrite.


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

Chapter 7: Part 1

_The __**Sabbat**__ is a loose sect of vampires that believes Cainites should accept their vampiric nature and subjugate humanity as the inferior species. Also known as the __**Sword of Caine**__, the sect has the stated goal of destroying the Antediluvians, who they believe are the masterminds behind the Camarilla and the Jyhad. The Sabbat is at best ironic, at worst dangerously hypocritical. It is composed of both the oldest and the youngest vampires in the world, who rejoice in their damnation while fearing for their souls, and fight against the Antediluvians, the elders, and their own pack members. _

* * *

2 Months After Cassandra's Abduction

Liam leaned against the wall. Around him the Mexican vagrants were shuffling around minding their own business. None looked his way. Normally the sight of a white male, over six feet tall with dark hair, in a dark suit just standing would look suspicious. Most would think American and then looking for drugs. But no one was looking at him because no one could see him. He was standing perfectly still in a shadow cast by a street lamp. The darkness camouflaged him perfectly. There was no one who could see into it to see him…accept a Lasombra or a Kindred with a high level of Auspex, the supernatural heightened senses.

Mexico City was the capital of the Sabbat. Unlike the Camarilla which held Venice as their unofficial seat of power. The Lasombra were the leaders of the Sabbat like the Ventrue led the Camarilla. So by default Mexico City had a larger population than most of the Lasombra clan. However he hadn't seen many. There were few in sporadic havens that he had located but not the normal masses that there should have been.

Liam left the comfort and protection of the shadow to walk down the street. He had been in the city for three days to gather information. So far he had found nothing which was in and of itself information. The Sabbat had moved the majority of their power base out of their capital. It had been his plan to return to Colorado and report his findings but now Liam knew he would have to stop in the southern states and see if the Sabbat presence has increased. If they had then it would be a reasonable conclusion that another push was being ready to go north.

Liam walked by a café that he had known well nearly two decades ago. He passed it by not looking inside. Mexico City may have fewer Kindred than it normally did but it was still Sabbat central. And being this close to the Regent and the Cardinal of War was not a place to linger.

The Sabbat was organized to mock the Catholic church. At the top was the Regent, and then below her were the Cardinals, then the Archbishops who were like Princes in the Camarilla, then Bishops. After the Bishops there were the basic packs with a ductus to lead the group and priest to make sure Sabbat interests were met. Ironically the Sabbat was founded on the notion of individualization and freedom but compared to the loosely controlled Camarilla the Sabbat was far more organized and individual freedom was frowned upon. And should anyone step out of line there were the Paladins and Templar ready to destroy unruly disciples.

* * *

Mango watched the ring. It was really a pit filled with sand not an actual boxing ring. Inside a Kindred was beating up another. The dominating vampire stood up and turned his back confident in his victory. His bright green eyes were luminescent. "Big mistake," Mango said under her breath. The Ventrue took a dive as his opponent got up and planted her foot in the joint of his knee. He spun around only to have his face meet a swinging boot that broke his jaw by the sound of the 'crunch'. He slammed into the sand but wasn't out…at least not until the other fighter jumped on him and started bashing in the side of his head with the narrow palm of her hand…she kept his head in a lock and just kept slamming on him, again and again.

The referee, a ghoul, jumped in the middle and with the physical strength of a ghoul broke the two vampires apart. When both fighters were done showing off their fangs they stood away. The ref pointed in the woman's direction indicating winner. The small group of onlookers cheered some and grumbled too. The two vampires shook hands and departed the ring climbing out up to the main level.

Mango offered Samantha Carter a towel. Sam stood up and took it wiping sand off her brow and shaking it out of her blond hair. "Thanks." Mango smiled her normal teenaged uncommitted smile but said nothing. "What?" Sam asked when she finished shaking sand out of her hair.

"I was just thinking that you Ventrue love to show off too much." The girl smiled. "I wouldn't have stopped till your eyes bulged out at the least."

When Samantha had committed herself to joining the fight and learning about how to survive as a Kindred Liam had started by teaching her how to fight. He pulled some strings and Mango became Sam's teacher/partner.

It had been awkward because the two had a mutual respect as friends, and even still Mango still had the human notion to defer to her elders in other maters. Carter had a good 20 plus years on her since Mango was just now 16 years old. Mango at first tried to be more of a partner and took it easy on Sam. But Liam Sage had broken Mango out of her reluctance by reminding her that Sam needed to know how to stand real pain and heal a broken body if she was going to survive at all. And if Liam thought they were being too easy with one another he would shoot at them with a rifle.

That was one reason Sam had learned how to master her new vampire body so effectively. Mango had six months of battle experience and her Brujah blood gave her two advantages over Sam. First, celerity the super speed that let Mango move fast and attack in rapid succession and then potence which was super strength. Mango inflicted a lot of broken bones on Sam. But then Sam had to learn to force her body to heal. So in short Sam had learned fast in a mater of weeks and now was learning with other Ventrue in the Prince's private gym guided by his elite guards.

Mango normally wouldn't be allowed in here but Sam brought her along. Fighting wasn't their only bond either. Mango was also a key to Sam's socializing with other kindred. Often they met at the Devil's Den where they talked about life, such as it was, as vampires. Mango, Kim, John and Punk told Sam about the day to day vampire business and she talked about how to get on in the 'mortal' world. The conversations were sometimes dreary but never dull.

Samantha didn't go out to fight with them again but she had assisted in several internal matters. The Sheriff, a independent Gangrel, had a small army of deputies. These deputies were often grabbing up kindred to assist in capturing vampires that were being brought in for various reasons; often breaking either the Masquerade or killing a human without cause. There was one case where a Kindred had embraced a human which carried two crimes; the first was murder since an embrace was in fact killing a human to create a kindred and the second was stealing the right of creation which only the Prince could give permission for. The vampire had been promptly beheaded by the Sheriff the moment they brought him in. The new vampire was also killed…nothing personal but the Camarilla didn't need weak children that would be a drain of resources.

Samantha at first was a bit squeamish about helping in Camarilla maters of justice but remembering how her friend Cassandra had almost been killed by Sabbat had made her suck it up and push forward. And even though her rational human sensibilities were often offended there was some part of her that liked the violence. As an officer in the Air Force she had always been a professional and a scientist and a leader…there had never been the approval to use violence that there was among the vampires. It was very freeing.

Liam Sage was seen less and less but Sam still got the surprise visit or phone call. He was technically still her Master/guardian but his tactics were clearly geared to letting Sam progress on her own with minimal intervention. And he said that he had other things to do that didn't involve watching her.

Carter's life at 'work' had also improved. At least to her own perception. Now that Sam had stopped fighting the change she had been briefed on what the Nosferatu had done to help safeguard the SGC. Most of it was simply information gathering and alarms. There were few booby traps but the warning system was the main focus. Unfortunately there was no way to prevent a determined Kindred from entering the facility. It only took the right disciplines and a keen mind. So they devoted most efforts to making sure that whoever snuck in couldn't do it quickly and not without being detected.

Sam's responsibility was in two parts. First she was the primary eyes and ears about what was going on in the SGC. Everything that passed Landry's desk passed hers eventually. The second part was facilitating the Camarilla's agents. If a kindred needed to sneak into a area she made sure it was scheduled to be vacant. The three new SFs were ghouls and Sam made sure they didn't catch anyone's suspicion.

That had probably been the hardest thing for her to do. Being apart of the Kindred's world was easy when it didn't involve betraying heir oath as an officer. However the Liam and the Prince were adamant that the Kindred would not tolerate divided loyalty; she had to pick a side. In the end she only chose the Camarilla because they understood the threat and what they were doing would ultimately also help the SGC stay secure. However the price was that a foreign authority had the ability to move through out the secret Air-Force base and learned everything that the SGC learned. But the same could have happened if the Camarilla had infiltrated the IOA…which they had, Sam was sure, but she couldn't prove it.

There was one draw back to accepting her existence as a vampire. Sam was able to welcome Daniel and Vala back but the closeness they had once had wasn't there. It might be chocked up to time spent apart but really it wasn't Daniel or Vala, it was her. Sam was now keeping a big, dangerous secret from some of the people she trusted the most…and that was it. She didn't trust them anymore. Not with the Kindred's secrets. That hurt her on a deep level which Carter then glazed over by throwing herself more into her Vampire life.

* * *

Daniel Jackson closed the book he was using to translate an obscure script. Looking up at the clock on the wall he grimaced 2 o'clock in the a.m. _Damn I need to stop doing this_. Working all night long used to be easy but That was 10 years ago. Time was catching up to him…ironic given that his profession was digging up old things.

Taking off his glasses the man felt his stomach growl. He felt like he needed dinner. For no particular reason the archeologist let his gaze drift slowly to the right and for the briefest moment a person was in his peripheral vision. Instantly he focused and turned his head but nothing was there.

"Okay," he said to himself. Ever since he and Vala had returned to the SGC there had been this…feeling. There wasn't any other word for it. There was this oppressive feeling in the air, like the SGC was under a permanent dark cloud…or like the air was damp and heavy. But that was all it was. The personnel were mostly the same, business was pretty much the same. At the same time not.

Forgetting his urge to get something from the cafeteria he reflected on this. Not for the first time he had thought he had seen people just out of site or in dark rooms. However once he turned his head or flipped the light switch there was always nothing. He had told Vala about it but she made jokes about the base being haunted.

Despite her jokes Daniel wasn't as comfortable at the SGC as he used to be. Maybe that was why he was so down. Daniel was aware that Samantha, one of his best friends, was not the same person he remembered either. Of course that wasn't such a big a deal. The original SG-1 had been disbanded for several years and they had all gone to their own projects. Jack, was now a two star general in DC. Teal'c, played politics and ambassador for the free Jaffa. There was news that Teal'c's son was about to have his first baby. Daniel couldn't think of Teal'c as a grandpa. Sam had been in charge of the Atlantis expedition for a year and then her own starship…and that had ended tragically. And then there was him and Vala. Oh and Cameron was retired and flying experimental aircraft for the Air Force…apparently a contract job paid more, and to quote his friend, "Its grate, I get to fly the newest planes and whenever a general complains I say 'hey I'm under contract'. Best job in the world."

Change had come to the SGC. The kind of change this place had resisted for nearly 10 years. The experience of being the first station, the first post to open the stargate had been a monumental step for a lot of the people involved. The SGC had kept most of its original staff for years. But now things had changed, people had grown up and moved on with their careers.

Daniel smiled sadly at that feeling. The SGC wasn't home like it had been. The people that made it home weren't here. Yeah, that had to be it. So maybe the SGC was haunted, but by memories, good ones.

* * *

Sam and Mango walked on the sidewalk. After the gym there was little else that needed to be done. Mango had the evening off and Sam was free till morning. Sam had once thought about inviting Mango and Kim over to her house but that was too close to Cassandra. Even though she felt that she trusted Mango, and Mango knew about Cassandra it screamed of bad idea. She wouldn't even be able to explain how she had met the teenager.

It was getting close to the time Mango would normally say goodnight so she could go grab a bite. Sam wasn't feeding yet. Liam and the Camarilla had stopped providing blood but Carter was stealing it from the SGC's blood reserve bit by bit. Mango would have thought it was funny accept that feeding was never a funny thing. It was the biggest divide between vampire and humans. One ate the other.

Mango was about to say goodbye when Sam's second cell phone beeped. It was a general text message. Sam flipped the phone open and red.

_Try to catch the red-eye downtown. Remember finders __Keeper__, looser weepers. _

Carter showed it to Mango. It was a mass text that someone in the Camarilla sent out. Every Kindred in the city with a cell phone would be getting a message like that. It was basic code. The translation was a Kindred had given into the beast and needed to be captured. When a vampire let the beast take over their eyes turned red. Samantha had heard it was the demon looking out through the host's eyes. The second sentence was a code identifying the clan of the vampire. Keeper was the nickname for Lasombra as in "brother's keeper". Since Lasombra were almost exclusively Sabbat than that meant this was also a Sabbat vampire loose inside the city limits.

Mango gave the cell back and looked tense. Any vampire that had given up its humanity was dangerous. The beast didn't always make a vamp go feral. Sometimes it just let them be completely evil, like torture for torture sake evil. A lot of Tzimisce were supposed to have let the beast out. That's why they could be so monstrous and not care. The beast also gave its host a big boost in physical speed, strength and all around nastiness. So it was in short dangerous. A Lasombra was even worse.

The Lasombra were dangerous because of their extreme Darwinism. They were kind of the Sith of the vampire world. They had potence, and dominance; but their biggest power was Obtenebration, the power to manipulate shadows. They could do virtual anything from shifting a shadow on the wall to blacking out a city block if that had the juice for it. But what was the most scary ting about that power was that only they could use it and the could make the shadows come alive…tentacles that could rip you apart or shadow monsters that would eat your insides out. So again the Lasombra clan were scary vampires.

* * *

Liam entered the dark smelly room. To his left was a bar and on the right were tables and chares. Dead humans lay all over the floor. Kindred sat with their feet up guzzling down blood or licking it off the table. He walked in and went up to the bar. "Hey, I'll finish him off." He pointed to a young human literally hanging from a meat hook where liquor bottles should be.

The ghoul grabbed the man without ease and pulled the large meat hook out. The human blood bag had been hanging from the bones in his shoulder…the pain was so great the man was nearly catatonic. Liam took the human gently and walked with him to a dark corner. He sat down and the human slumped against him moaning slightly. The smell of tears, urine and dried blood was pungent. The mouth moved but there weren't any words. Liam looked into the round eyes.

Liam let the man's head fall back. He extended his fangs and bit into the neck. The body tightened to resist but that subsided into a low pleasure shiver…and then there was nothing. Liam let the body fall to the floor drained. It was that quick. The guy probably had been hanging on that wall for more than a day. These children had no idea how unsanitary it is to feed like this. But they weren't really feeding because they were hungry. They were reviling in their dark powers and their new superiority over the rest of humanity. Torture and pain, a vampire's biggest turn on

Liam leaned back and listened to the young vampires talk.

* * *

Note: sorry for the wait. Work is taking alot of my attention. Same excuse as before so please review and I will do my best. If you are one of my regular readers I am getting back to my other stories as well.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

_Presence: Discipline of supernatural allure and emotional manipulation. It is a fairly common among vampires, especially within the Camarilla, both because of its versatility and because of its subtlety. Many Presence powers can be used upon large groups of people at once and transcend virtually all boundaries of gender, race, religion, class, and supernatural status. Though Presence can be resisted through force of will most do not realize when it is being used upon them. Some abilities would be from basic to advanced would be:_

_Awe: your words seem interesting and reasonable to those who hear you _

_Dread Gaze: Frighten someone with a look _

_Entrancement: Make someone obsessively want to please you _

_Majesty: Appear as a figure of absolute power and authority _

_Paralyzing Glance: Send someone into a seizure of terror _

_Cooperation: Lessen hostilities and promote cooperation in a group _

* * *

Chapter 7: Part 2

Carter sat next to General Landry for the morning briefing with Washington. This was a weekly exercise where the two of them as well as the senior Headquarters Staff sat around the conference table and were talked to along with several other Base's and Senior military officers around the country via a speaker phone and a conference call. With all the communications equipment Sam had seen over the years it was underwhelming. A piece of talking plastic in the center of a table was no hologram of a floating head or even a conference call with a face on a screen.

Another issue Sam had to deal with was now she knew the extent the Sabbat were in control of the East Coast of the United States. It was hard to take anything they were briefed from the capital as legitimate. There was no way of knowing if the person talking weather a general or a politician was in control of themselves, or a spy or just relaying information that the Sabbat's other agents had manipulated. What was certain was that now that Samantha and a Camarilla presence was _in _the Mountain the Sabbat would never let anything just come their way from Washington. Every bit of information could be a lie or a manipulation to try and control them.

The Camarilla intercepted all communications from mortal authorities out of Sabbat controlled territory. They filtered it and then let it continue to its intended destination. The same of course was true when anything form Camarilla cities went to the capital or anywhere else the Sabbat were in control. Sam knew that that level of control was frightening. The Kindred were scary enough just with their powers and destructive abilities but the level of infiltration and silent manipulation they were able to bring to bear was staggering. Knowing that, it was hard to believe anything.

Sam often thought about her friend, Agent Barrett, in the NID. Once she had said to him that his job made it necessary to mistrust his coworkers. By comparison she trusted hers completely. Now Sam had a much better understanding of what it must have been like for him.

"Colonel,"

Sam snapped out of her thoughts and regarded General Landry. "Sorry, Sir."

The older man looked at her kindly, "Do you have an opinion?"

It took two seconds for Sam to recall what the topic of the brief was, "To be completely honest, Sir, The SGC had met all its quarterly marks. We have stayed within budget for the first time in years and I see no reason for there to be a need to reduce our operations budget any further. The IOA would just be wasting their time and ours by sending another representative to 'inquire'."

The moment Sam had finished talking she realized her mistake. Rule one with dealing with any high ranking officials, never ever tell them that their idea is a waste of _your _time. General Landry had also had the same exact though by the look on his face. Both of them turned to the speaker phone. "Thank you for your opinion, Colonel. But I think this requires more consideration."

* * *

The brief ended soon after that.

The staff filed out leaving Hank Landry and her at the table. She looked at him, "I'm sorry, Sir. I…I don't know what I was thinking."

Landry regarded her and shrugged. "You said the truth." He got up. "I wish sometimes I had to gumption to tell them to Stick It but than I'd just be opening the doors for them to come in and turn everything on its side."

"I'm aware of that, Sir," Sam said. "I should have known better."

Landry went into his office and she followed. "Are you ok, Samantha." He asked suddenly.

Sam blinked, "Sorry, Sir?"

"It's a simple question." Hank said. "You've been back at the SGC for several months. The work isn't as antagonistic as you are used to. We never talked about it but loosing your command can play on the nerves in a bad way. So are you alright? Really?"

Sam nodded her head. "Yah, I'm fine really." Again she realized she had answered too quickly. This was a screwed up way to deal with this situation.

Sam managed to get out of the General's office. She unlocked her office and stepped inside. Sitting down she stretched out and yawned. Settling down she was getting ready to go over paperwork when there was a nock on the door.

"Ma'am," an SF was standing in the doorway.

Sam recognized him instantly as one of the ghouls that were stationed on the base. She gestured for him to enter. He did closing the door. Sam typed onto her computer and activated a program that was connected to the security cameras in her office; another addition from the Nosferatu.

Sam hadn't given it too much thought but the more she learned about ghouls the less the liked them. They were humans who got a monthly dose of vampire blood. This gave them strength and abilities no-par with most vampires but they were still human and could go in daylight. They didn't age as long as they got their monthly fix either. Ghouls were used as the professional labor force for the Kindred. Since vampires often didn't go to school they needed men and women with skills to facilitate their interaction with the modern world.

In Sam's case, the three ghouls who know worked in the SGC were all military soldiers/marines. They had all been 'recruited' while still in the military for the main reason of keeping the Ventrue clan informed on military movements…it was usefull having NCOs in your pocket at any given time. Now they had been moved and were under her command here guarding the SGC. Sam didn't have much of a moral high ground but ghouls didn't sit well with her for one real reason; they chose to work for the vampires…and these three chose to betray their country.

"Go ahead," Sam gave him permission to report.

The Ghoul came to attention, "Ma'am, I received instructions from one of the Sheriff's deputies."

That wasn't unusual. Since Liam had stepped back Sam got most of her official instruction through ghouls. Eventually she would have to find a more reliable way of receiving instructions from the Camarilla but that would wait.

" We are to maintain a 100% security till the Lasombra at large within the city is captured."

Sam nodded. In other words she needed to make an excuse to keep the three ghouls on base. A little overtime wasn't hard to pull off but the expectation was that the SGC's normal staff would get suspicious if personnel were hanging around all the time without some sort of reason. "Alright, I'll put something together so you three can stay on the base. Let the others know."

"Yes, Ma'am." The ghoul turned and walked out.

Sam went back to work. If she rotated the training schedule for the SFCs she could get the three ghouls on duty to fill in for the SF that would be training. Sam picked up her phone to call the sergeant of the watch.

* * *

Vala Mal Doran headed to her suite. For more privacy and quiet she had been moved to the less used level. A SF passed her in the hall. "Afternoon," She said cheerfully. The SF turned to her but said nothing his eyes were intense. Vala grimaced and let him go on his way.

She turned a corner and went into her quarters. The lighters were out which was strange since she always left one small lamp on. In a place without windows it was kind of the best way to keep from bumping into something. She reached for the light switch…click, click, click. The light didn't come on. "Okay," She went in to find the secondary light. "Where did I put you?"

* * *

Daniel read a translation from one of his more obscure texts. For some odd reason he felt the desire to go back and review it. The writing was ancient Assyrian, which wasn't by any means the oldest written language he had ever read but this passage often held something of a fascination with him.

"So the deluge destroyed the city and the unclean were swept away. The progenitor saw this as divine will and fled from mortal world." It didn't actually say that in so many words. Really it was _Marked destroyed, and Father goes away_.

Daniel set it down. He had had the bit of script for years and never made much headway on it. Looking down at his watch he sighed. He got up to go find Vala. The two of them had lunch planned.

To Daniel's surprise he ran into Sam in the hall. She and an SF were talking. The moment he came around the corner it looked suspiciously like they stopped at seeing him. Sam smiled and walked up to say hello.

"Hey, Daniel," "Sam," he replied. "What's up?" He pointed back at the SF that looked around before heading down the hall.

Sam looked over her shoulder, "Oh, nothing, delivering some bad news. Training schedule change so a few SFS are going to have to pull extra duty. I was just delivering the news myself."

"Oh," Daniel shrugged, that made sense…but he got a funny feeling. Na, it was Sam, she wouldn't lie to him. "Hey, I'm going to take Vala to lunch you wann'a join us?"

"Oh, um, yes but I'll have to take a rain check. Got some work to finish up on."

"Okay," Daniel nodded. That excuse came up a lot. Was being XO really that much work?

"But I'll walk with you to pick her up." Sam offered. "Been a while since we said 'hi'."

"Yah, sure," Daniel led the way and Sam fell in beside him. It was a bit awkward but that was how things seemed to be right now. "So how's, Cassie? I dropped by a while ago and you were both out."

"She's fine. Yeah, she's been going out with friends a lot. But we check in."

"Good, good…what about you? Going out a lot?"

Carter shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, I have a friend and she and I go to a bar to hang out. I'm also in a new gym. Taking up boxing, if you can believe it."

"Boxing," Daniel was surprised. "Wow, uh, that's different." Sam had always been physical but her interested had always been more academic than combative. "What brought that on?"

"I got some pointers where I was weak and figured now is a good time to work on it."

"Good, I'm glad you are having fun?" Daniel said.

They ended up outside Vala's door. Daniel knocked. "Hey, Vala, time to go, you coming?" There wasn't an answer. Daniel opened the door and poked his head in. The door opened wide and Sam saw inside what Daniel saw. The room was empty. Sam looked inside and shrugged. Maybe she was already waiting at the gate.

Daniel didn't move. "Daniel," Sam said.

"Something isn't right."

"What," Sam asked. "what's wrong?"

"Uh, this is way too neat."

"What," Sam asked.

"Vala isn't this neat."

"What?" Sam asked. Just then Sam's beeper went off. She looked at it. It was from on of the SFs. "Hold on a sec."

She went to one of the wall phones and picked it up. "This is Col, Carter, I'd like to speak to SSG Marqawitz."…"Yes…how long ago?" Sam hung up the phone. Her face looked worried.

"Uh, Daniel I need to go." She turned and walked away from Dr. Jackson at a trot.

"Sam?" Daniel watched her go. Then he followed.

* * *

Sam headed straight to her office. Getting onto her computer she started typing in commands. "There's nothing there." she said to herself.

One of the SF Ghouls came into her office. "Ma'am, that car that was found a mile down the mountain. Its been confirmed stolen."

"Nothing has been tripped." She said. "There is no proof that it was a kindred or that he is coming here."

The ghoul looked doubtful. Sam felt the same. "I'm contacting the Prince, we may need back-up. Start searching around the lower levels. Report back anything unusual." The man nodded and ran off.

Daniel came into her office just after the SF left. "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam looked up and was about to speak but stopped. She put on a bad smile. "I'm sorry, its nothing to do with you. Just have to get something checked up on."

"Sam," Daniel came in fully into her office. "What aren't you telling me? If something's wrong tell me, maybe I can help."

He meant it. Sam could tell. But she couldn't get him involved. "Daniel, why don't you head to lunch. If I see Vala I'll let her know you are waiting for her topside."

For a moment Daniel looked stunned. As if she had hit him. His face didn't move but his eyes flicked up and down looking her over. "Alright," he said and stiffly stood up and left.

Sam bit her lip to see him leave like that. But now wasn't the time. She reached under her desk and pulled out a 9mm. The rounds were magnesium tipped. It would destroy the gun but it was the most inconspicuous weapon she could carry.

* * *

Hadrian was woken from his rest. "Sire, please, this is important."

The Prince got up and groaned. With a wave of his hand the door opened and his personal assistant, Mrs. Black entered. "Sire, there is a message from Stargate Command."

Hadrian's head came up alert. His eyes green as he turned to his ghoul. "Report."

* * *

From behind her desk Carter started calling the different division heads within the SGC. She asked for them to report and specifically asked if anyone was missing. At first the answers had been no but then she started getting called back that there were personnel who were late coming back from lunch. While it wasn't suspicious in and of itself it was not a good sign.

She checked the computer again. The alarms weren't tripped. Did that mean that they were just panicking over nothing or was something seriously going on. The Camarilla had been confident that their security measures would be helpful. But so far they weren't doing much. Sam gritted her teeth.

Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Ma'am," it was a ghoul SF. "I checked the lowest levels and they are clear but I can't reach Kerry." Kerry was one of the ghouls.

"Alright. Consider that confirmation. Get back up to the mid-levels and stand watch."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sam hung up. Okay, so something was wrong. But if there was a Sabbat vampire in the SGC why weren't the alarms going off and bodies filling the halls?

Sam stopped to think. Assume there was a vampire in the SGC. If the alarms weren't working than this thing would have to be rally good at staying hidden. Maybe it was able to be invisible like the Nosferatu. Either way, the lower levels had countermeasures. It was the more sensitive area where there were people that had almost not real protection.

She had already sent a alert to the Prince's office. So now it was either wait for reinforcements in which case she needed to provide some sort of cover story or try and take on what was down there.

Just then her phone went off. She picked it up. "Col. Carter."

"Samantha," General Landry's voice came over the line. "Come on up to the control room. Need you to take a look at something."

"Yes, Sir," Sam said and hung up. Damn, we don't have time for this. She got up and headed up to the control room.

* * *

Carter came into the control room and instantly felt the charge in the room. Everyone was tense. "What's going on, Sir?" She asked.

Landry was hanging up a phone. "We lost all communications it seems. The internal phones just went down after I called you."

A chill went down Carter's spine. People disappearing and now the communication's network was out. This was intentional, there was no doubt now. Sam was now thankful she had called for help when she had. No would have been impossible.

"What do you make of it?" Landry kept talking.

At this point the truth would serve best, at least part of the truth. "Sir, I was just talking with the department heads. Several members of the staff are missing from their duty stations. There might be a connection."

Hank Landry blanched. "We've been compromised?"

"Sir, we don't' have enough information but I would recommend we clear the SGC of all nonessential personnel."

The General frowned at that. Standard operating procedure was to go into lockdown till a possible threat could be identified. "Any particular reason, Colonel?"

Sam said this with a straight face. "Sir, I think that if there is a saboteur on base than we need to clear as many personnel that could be used as targets or hostages as we can and get them out of harms way."

He nodded but then shook his head. "I see your point, Colonel, but we be just as likely to let the saboteur out if he is one of the assigned personnel." Turning to Walter he gave the order, "Put the base on lockdown."

"Yes, Sir," the enlisted airmen said.

* * *

Sam was in one of the Armories with the two ghoul SFs. They put on flack-vests, loaded M4s and P90s. Carter was gladded that they both had brought mags of m9 rounds all magnesium ignition. "Okay, here's the plan," Carter briefed. "Right now the base is on lockdown and squads of marines are on all the exits. I pulled you two and Kerry out of the rotation so no one is going to be looking for you." One of them loaded a M203 mounted under his M4. It reminded her of how Chris had died that first night. Hopefully it would do the same to whatever was down there waiting for them.

"What about you, Ma'am? The XO is going to be missed."

Sam nodded. "I know but that can't be avoided." She handed out grenades. "We are going down to the lowest level and doing a floor by floor search. If we find whoever it is…Shoot to kill." It wasn't in Sam's character to be so aggressive but after seeing what kindred could do there wasn't an option to take one alive, not here with only two ghouls as backup.

* * *

Daniel was issued a side-arm and ordered to wait in his office. He had been looking for Vala when the base went into lockdown so he was close to it anyway. His mind was divided first worrying about where Vala could be, then on Sam's strange behavior. She was hiding something but that wasn't like her.

He opened the door to his office. One of the white lab coated researchers was there going through his papers. The big man had his back to Jackson, "Excuse me," He said announcing his presence, "can I help you?"

The researcher turned around and looked at Daniel. Dr. Jackson's face went slack. Luminescent golden brown eyes stared back at him. Then the researcher gave a slight smile showing elongated K9s.

* * *

Carter and the ghouls searched the sublevels of the SGC. These had been the halls she had met Liam in. They stalked through the halls trying to be as quiet as possible. It was about time to turn back and head to the elevator when Sam's ears picked p something; a whimper. With a gesture she and the ghouls moved slowly to a broom closet and took position. With a silent one, two, three a ghoul swung the door open and they flashed their weapons inside.

People fell out of the cramps closet. Their bodies were limp as they tumbled out. In horror Sam did a quick count, 10 people. 10 people had been cramped into a broom closet. One of the ghouls swept around as if he expected an attack. The other fell to his knees checking the bodies. "They're alive, barely."

Carter came up next to him. She grabbed several arms and effortlessly dragged the bodies clear from the pile. A moment later she started recognizing them. Dr. Myers, SGT Daniels, Ensign Rieds, one of the Janitors, and Vala.

Sam brought Vala up to sit against the wall. Her friend's head lolled her eyes fluttering. "Vala, Vala, are you alright?"

"Sa-am?" she said then her head lolled to the side. Carter did a inspection and didn't see any bite marks. "I don't see any bite marks."

"Must have been something psychic. These guys are all vegetables."

Carter turned back to the others. "Can Dominate do this?"

"You bet, Ma'am. Probably dug through their brains. Brutal stuff."

"That narrows down what we are looking for…" Sam said.

"Wait, this one pissed himself and this one, might be that Dread Gaze thing the Brujah use. I saw Theo Bell use it once."

"This isn't helping." Carter said silencing all conversation. She grabbed her radio. "This is Col. Carter. We have 10 injured on level 37 section C. Send medical team." There was a squawk acknowledgement. "Okay, where would a vampire go?"

"The labs for any stored technology," one offered up.

"All the vamps I worked for are history buffs." Sam stared at the ghoul. "Daniel," she whispered.

* * *

Daniel was held in the air by his shirt front. The creature had him with one arm as solid as steel. "Now, what do you know of the Book of Nod?"

"I don't know what - you're talking about." Daniel fell to the floor in a heap the monster standing over him. Words couldn't describe what started to happen. Daniel's body started to physically react with pleasure just by the thing standing over him. His mind couldn't focus, it felt so good but then turned to incredible pain as every nerve was set on fire.

"Now, lets try that again." It said in a deep voice. "What do you know of the book of Nod?"

"I…I don't know." Daniel whispered…he was afraid he might choke on his tongue. His gut felt like it was twisting and his back was arched so far it should break at any moment.

"All this research…all the things you discovered. A brilliant mind like yours and you don't know about one of the single most important documents ever created? I find that hard to believe." It kneeled down next to him. "I have work to do but we will pick this up. Don't go anywhere."

It got up and left. Daniel was aware this somehow but he couldn't move. He only could remember the pain of his body's betrayal…Vala, where was she, had this thing gotten her too?

"Daniel!" Jackson opened his eyes…Sam crouched over him and lifted him up off his back. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It…I don't know…" He tried to talk. "It's coming back…a book, wanted a book." His eyes wouldn't focus but he was able to look up at her. He could discern her worried brow and round green eyes…but, her eyes weren't.

"I'm going to be right back. Hang in there." She set him down and went away but he heard her call for a medical team.

* * *

Sam and the ghouls went racing down the hall. Whatever they were chasing she was sure they had just missed it. They turned into the next hall and saw several researchers and Marines. They were all looking anxious. All except a big man walking past the guards heading for one of the secure ladders. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" she shouted. Everyone was confused. The marines jumped up looking around for a threat.

"Him by the emergency exit!" a ghoul shouted. The marines turned just as the thing masquerading as a researcher turned. Its eyes were amber brown…Carter didn't give a warning or an order…she fired. Everyone opened fire - and hit nothing.

With a scream one marine went flying across the floor. His M4 in peaces. Carter saw the Brujah leap into another marine so fast it wasn't human. The man's head wrenched to one side. Bullets were flying but the vampire either was just absorbing it all or someone was avoiding them…he was one side then the other, back down the hall then BAMB Carter felt a hammer hit her sending her back to slide across the floor.

One of the ghouls was pined but then breaking the hold on his arm he got around the vampire trying to chock it off. Vampires didn't breath so his only hope was to cut off blood flow to the head. He Brujah slammed back with speed and strength compressing the flesh and blood man against the concrete wall. A bloody smear fell away.

Carter got back up and charged. Fortitude made her bones unbreakable and made all damage immaterial…she grabbed for the vampire. He smacked at her but she got her arms around his waist and tried to lift him of the floor. He couldn't' run if his feet had nothing to touch.

The other ghoul kept firing, hitting her and the other vampire but he didn't' let up. Sam didn't know how long she held it up but an elbow to her temple sent her reeling. He bounced off the wall abut regained her balance. The hit had been minor, she had had worse in the Princes gym.

In moments of intense fire everyone's rifles were out. It was just Carter and the Brujah. He bared his fangs and she pulled her lips back showing hers in a silent hiss. Then they lunged for one another. Sam got the first hits in but the Brujah was fast, inhumanly fast and his blows sent her back only to be followed right on by more bone shattering hits.

Sam and it got interlocked in a hold. Suddenly her arms felt heavy, like they were lead or more like she couldn't will them to hold on…The Brujah broke free then head-butted her. She fell back. The Brujah stamped his foot down on her…she was binned and her head felt foggy and surprisingly at ease.

It smiled. "Die, Ventrue Bitch." A marine hit It in the side of the head. The vampire blinked but was off balance from the surprise. It turned on the human and its powerful punch broke the man's neck when the face and head snapped back.

The distraction was enough. Sam reached around pulling her pistol and fired, one, two, three, four, five…the rounds ignited and burned…the new holes in the Vampire's groin, legs, knee and chest smoked and it screamed.

Sam rolled to her feet free of whatever had been affecting her. Then with a side kick she sent the monster flying. With her gun she put another three bullets into its head. Brain matter and blood splashed everywhere.

The last ghoul limped forward to her. "Ma'am, you alright?"

"Yeah," She said absentmindedly. She turned to look at him. He was injured and bleeding. Then she looked at everyone else. The researchers had scattered and an alarm was screaming. Someone must have called for help. Good. A marine was on his side bleeding.

Carter kneeled by him. "Hold on…you're gong to -"

"Stay away!" he squirmed to get away form her. "Get way!" He coughed blood…one side of him was spurting .

Carter was confused…but her attention fell to all that blood. It was memorizing…

"Col. Carter!" Sam turned to the ghoul…"Your eyes,"

There were sounds of people running, the medical team. Dr. Lam came around the corner with a small troop of marines and medical staff. Sam turned away to hide her face. Two deep breaths and she felt her fangs melt detract into her mouth and something in her eyes…change was the only way to say it. When she opened them again the world was just a bit dimmer, not much but the colors didn't show as bright and the edges less defined.

"Colonel," Dr. Lam was at her side. "I'm fine," Sam said cutting her off before any questions could be asked. "Daniel is down the hall. He needs help and there are people below…they don't seemed hurt but they are out some how."

Carolyn nodded and took one more look at Sam's bloody face then turned to her staff to give orders. Carter knew she needed to check on Daniel, and Vala, but she also had to report to General Landry. They needed to cover this up…THE BODY!

Carter turned to where the Brujah had fallen. To her amazement the body hadn't caved in or burned to dust. Instead it had degraded, the flesh broken and sunken to look more alien than human. And the fangs were visible. They had to get rid of this. The masquerade could be broken if any forensics was done on a vampire corps.

* * *

Dr. Jackson woke up in the med ward of the SGC. Dr. Lam came to his side when a nurse saw that he was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck hit me." He answered. Reached for his glasses he looked up at her. "What happened?

She looked serious. "We were kind of hoping you could tell us. We found you on the floor of your office. You somehow had locked up, like all the muscles in your body had strained to their limit and just couldn't let go. I we inject three muscle relaxes into you before we could move you."

"I'm not sure. There was this man…but he wasn't human. He was so strong and then I think he was in my head somehow. Kept asking about a book."

Lam frowned. "Not sure about him not being human. The body is locked up. Dr. Stevens confirmed it was human. Maybe some kind of device was used."

"Maybe," Daniel agreed. There was still a lot that didn't feel clear.

"Rest, I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

"What about, Vala? She was missing."

Dr. Lam nodded, "Yah we found her. She and nine others are still asleep but appear to be fine physically. Whatever happened to you probably is what happened to them too. I'm going to go check on them now but so far there isn't anything to worry about as far as we can tell." Carolyn left his side. Before Daniel let his head fall back to rest he saw a man in dark civilian cloths and a white coat leaning against the far wall. Something was off about him.

* * *

Carter hid behind a corner while SGC personnel combed the halls of the lower levels. A Nosferatu twitted its long clawed hands in a juncture box while she kept watch. "Well?" She prompted.

"Not sure…thisss was messsssed with but I can't surmisssse when or by whom. No Brujah should have been able to get closssse enough to do thissss." It said prolonging all the s sounds in its words.

"What are you saying? That a Brujah couldn't do this?"

The bony creature shrugged. Sam grunted in frustration. She wanted to his something. Now that Fortitude had worn off she felt beaten and bruised but hadn't gone for medical attention. These injuries would heel completely with in a few hours. Faster if she got some blood.

"I will make more inssspectionsss" The twisted creature faded away before Sam's eyes.

Carter grunted again and went out with the rest of the SGC personnel. Non of them noticed the extra men and woman in either civilian cloths and lab coats or in BDUs that didn't quite match with the SGC uniform.

The Camarilla ignored her but she saw them. It was unnerving to see them move like ghosts among the living. They helped out here and there and were asking questions. Some she was sure were trying to put together a cover story and implant it in the necessary minds. But for a secure base that had just been infiltrated no one seem to question who they were or where they had come from. They just were there. It reminded her how an alien had once used a pheromone to implant memories into SG-1 to make them think he was their 5th member. They had known him for hours but felt like he had been one of them for weeks.

The Kindred had a similar ability. This also might explain how the Brujah had just walked by everyone in the halls. She had never known that a Brujah could have such strong psychic powers. From Mango she only got the speed and strength part. But Liam had warned her, all the Kindred have some psychic ability…even if it is just muddling a mortal mind when you feed.

Again Sam was in awe and terror at her own kind. Now she had to figure out how to deal with the fallout of this incident. Prince Adrian had sent word through one of the Kindred here that he wanted to see her as soon as she could leave the base. And she still had to deal with General Landry…how was a big question.

Neither Sam, nor anyone else noticed the black shadow move accross the floor slowly but purposflully. It silently slid under a door into a nice dark room.

* * *

Somewhere in Texas:

Sage scrambled behind a corner and waited crouched on all fours. With a silent command shadows surround him and make him indistinguishable from the rest of the darkness. He heard them before he saw them. Booted feet ran around the corner passing right by him. Then as the last one went buy Liam cut the vampire's leg off at the knee with his dagger.

The screams muffled the words the others may have said realizing they had passed their target. Liam lunged forward dragging the dagger up through the vampire's belly. He split open and Sage didn't care if he was still alive or not.

Before any of them could react Liam had already disembowel the next then he latched on to the third using him as a shield wile the one in front emptied his rifle into his comrade. Sage tossed the dead weight aside and glared at the last vampire. The piss-ant fell to his knees begging. With a flick of his finger a shadow as thin as paper whipped out and the vampire's face and head were sliced in to halves.

The victory was short lived. Shouts were audible. Liam ran down the hall deeper into this Sabbat Haven. The Bishop would be down there somewhere. As long as he had his Paladin to guard him he wouldn't run; not even from Liam.

* * *

Note: VTM fans I know I messed around with the timeline. In cannon I know the Camarilla won the war for the east coast but this keeps the story going that the war is still on.

As for those who may be confused by what happened to Daniel; there is a power that is like Dominate called Presence. This is not as direct mind control but plays more on emotions and physical sensation. It is most often used just to make a group or area more compliable but can get to the intensity that the being using can appear almost godly. It can also be turned in reverse and cause terror the kind of which would make someone take their own life just to get away. Like all the vampire's powers there are different intensities and ways of using a ability. In Daniel's case the vampire was causing him to be at first lulled into submission then put on more and more pressure till his mind was telling his body it was in pain…again it was all a real nasty head game.

It is these kinds of abilities and personalities that is why I chose Vampire the Masquerade to be the crossover for my Stargate story. We did the alien possessing parasite, and the robot drones, and then a religious zealots/gods. I think the Word of VTM provides bad guys and good guys with similar material that can be a natural progression of difficulty and terror to the jaded cast of SG-1.


	10. Chapter 8

**Clan Tremere:** is one of the youngest vampire clans, having just come into existence during the dark ages. In the little time since then they have made incredible inroads within vampiric society and are arguably the most powerful clan in the modern nights. This is due in no small part to their strict hierarchy, secretive nature, and mastery of Thaumaturgy, all of which elicit suspicion, fear, and respect from other Cainites. The Warlocks stand as a pillar of the Camarilla and are one of its main defenders

* * *

Chapter 8:

Caroline Lam stood in the hall where the intruder had been killed. The injured and the dead had been removed but the debris of the fighting was still lying on the floor. Chunks of concrete were scattered over the smooth surface as well.

Caroline had come back here to see if she could be of any help in putting together the forensics. Even though they had a good idea what had happened it was still procedure. "Sorry, Ma'am," the SF standing guard said. "Clean-up is about to start."

"What?" She asked looking around. "It's been less than five hours. What kind of time is that to process the scene?"

The young man looked confused for a second. "Um…there was a fight…the guy is dead, Ma'am."

"Yes but who shot first, where were people standing? A violent incident happened here and we need as much information as possible. Has anyone even taken pictures yet?"

"I…um don't know, Ma'am." The Sergeant seemed to be struggling with something. "I was told we had to have clean-up…"

"Who told you that?" Dr. Lam asked. Whoever had given those kinds of orders better be in authority because if it was just some brain-dead tech that didn't know what he was doing she would have his head.

The SF didn't answer. He clearly was trying to remember the name. Lam looked at him incredulously. Dear lord where were they finding base personnel these days. "Forget it." She said and stepped behind him. "Don't let anyone touch anything till a forensics team gets here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And you can tell anyone that Dr. Caroline Lam gave you those orders; the Chief Medical Officer." She added just making sure he didn't forget.

As she was careful not to disturb anything she went to go find a base wall phone and call for a forensics team. As she was looking at where her feet were stepping she saw something dark on the ground. At first she was going to dismiss it as dust but then her peripheral vision caught more of it to the side…and then in other areas. Crouching down she took a closer look. The dark flakey matter was not scattered over the ground like the rest of the concrete and dust…it was located in a select few places. As the Doctor's eyes traced over the scene she noticed a pattern…the dried blood that was still on the ground was scattered in the same way.

* * *

Carter found General Landry in his office on the red phone. "Yes, Mr. President. I understand." Landry signaled for her to wait. She silently stood in the door. When the conversation was finished Landry hung up the phone. "Come in, Colonel."

"Sir," Carter said entering. "All the personnel found are being checked out. Security is checking over all the footage from the main gate and the emergency entrance to see if they can find how the intruder got in." Sam had been told about 20 minutes ago by the Deputy in charge that the Kindred were going to doctor the images and make it look like the intruder had come in through the front gate. But that also meant they had to locate whoever was on duty and alter their memory to match up. It was fascinating and horrifying the methodical way the vampires were trying to cover-up their involvement. And somehow they had to get the body out before someone got the chance to examine it.

"Good," The General said. "And good work stopping him. I'm keeping the SGC on lockdown till we can be sure he was alone."

Sam nodded. She suspected as much…it would be protocol. Problem was if the SGC was on lockdown than the Camarilla couldn't get the evidence out…The way it was explained to Sam by the Deputy only a small group of the Camarilla's vampires had the needed skills or ability to sneak into the SGC under normal circumstances…under lockdown that number decreased even more so the Kindred now inside not counting Sam were a total of eight; 4 Nosferatu, 2 Ventrue, 1 Toreador and 1 Tremere. But getting in the pandemonium of an attack was easy for them when compared to trying to sneak back out after everything had calmed down and smuggling a body in addition.

Somehow, Carter had to get the information of who was on duty when they wanted to edit the security tapes. That would be easy. The harder part would be to get the SGC past lockdown. During breaches in security it was standard protocol to lock the base down for 48 hours and that was time they couldn't waste. As things became more under control it would be harder for the vampires to move and do their work…they would be noticed…and that would start the whole cycle over. Sam had to end this as soon as she could.

* * *

Hadrian hung up the phone. Putting a hand to his temple he applied pressure and rubbed the beginnings of a migraine away. Lucinda, the Ventrue Justicar, had not been pleased with his report of an incident involving the Stargate Program. People often thought a Prince was answerable to no one within his domain…if only that were true. The Prince still had to answer to the Justicars and by extension their Archon representatives. Lucinda had threatened to send Theo Bell to Colorado Springs to take charge if he couldn't handle running two cities on his own. That he could be sure was an empty threat. First, Theo Bell would only go if the Brujah Justicar sent him and second, sending Bell anywhere near Liam Sage would be asking for more trouble than anyone wanted.

Communications from the SGC had resumed and the Kindred were monitoring all of it. So far it seemed the SGC hadn't had time to investigate yet. They were busy trying to secure the base. That was good because it gave his own people time to work. He was sure that the handful of Kindred he had been able to send would cover up the mess. The problem was getting them out with any remains. The ghouls he had stationed were killed, at least two of them. They would have to be removed as well as the body of the vampire. The last thing anyone wanted was someone to do an autopsy on any of them.

He hoped they could unseal the mountain soon. To that effect Hadrian picked up his phone again. "Mrs. Black," He called his assistant. "Get me the line with Col. Rains of the National Guard."

"Yes, Sire."

* * *

Caroline Lam ran to catch up with Dr. Stevens. "Dr. Stevens, I need a moment."

The older man stopped and turned to her. "Yes, Ma'am, how may I help?"

"You did the precursory examination of the bodies both victims and assailant correct?"

"Yes," He said without hesitating. "I did the initial examinations."

"Were there any irregularities with the intruder's body? Anything to indicate he wasn't human?"

Stevens opened his mouth to speak but then seemed to think for a moment. "No, nothing was out of place. There was a great deal of damage to the face and body from repeated gunfire at close range. That accounted for the shattered bones and mangled appearance."

"I see," Lam said. It made sense but was kind of inconclusive for a medical examiner. Something a layman might say."

"I was just asking," She explained, "Dr. Jackson suggested there might be alien origins at work and I was following up. The nature of the attacks to the victims and Dr. Jackson would suggest there was something we haven't discovered yet." Stevens looked at her as if he hadn't heard a word she had said. "Dr. Stevens, are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry, just zoned out for a second there." He seemed to shake himself awake. "I will look into it as soon as I can. Right now I was going to supervise the cleanup."

"Did you order the cleaning of the scene?" Lam asked, perhaps more accusing than she had intended.

"No," Stevens said. "General Landry did. I just got the call."

Caroline was surprised to say the least. Nodding she let Stevens go on his way. Touching her pocket she patted the plastic bag that contained some of the brownish flacks she had collected. She needed to get these tested. It seemed more important than ever now. She also needed to talk to her father and COL Carter if she could find her.

* * *

Carter handed the Deputy a piece of print out. "This is the list of who was on duty when you want to say the Brujah entered."

"Good," he said looking around a bit nerves. "Any information on when this lockdown is going to end?"

"Not yet," Sam shook her head. "I made up some reasons but General Landry wants to make sure we stay secure." She saw the disapproving look in the vampire's eyes. "I can't make him agree with me."

"Why not?" the Deputy said with derision. "Go in and tell him what he wants to do. He'll do it."

"It will look suspicious if he just changes his mind without a good reason and frankly there isn't one." Sam defended her self.

The vampire pressed his lips together exasperated. He looked tired…at least she thought he looked tired. She bet all the vampires were using a lot of energy messing with peoples' minds trying to stay unnoticed and that translated as using up blood. Using up blood would also mean that they would be getting hungry, very hungry.

"Besides you can't just take the bodies out right? We need to have them officially transferred or else all hell will break loose." Sam said trying to direct the Deputy's thoughts in another direction.

He nodded his head. "You're right. But our options are growing limited. The evidence is being cleaned up now. I'm going to send about half of the others back…less chance of us being noticed the fewer there are lurking in the halls."

Sam nodded. "Is there any word about the people that were hurt? Dr. Lam gave me a run down but she doesn't know what to do."

"I have our Tremere on it. They should be fine, just some intense mind messing…it was a Brujah so unlikely there was any Dominate, probably only Presence, so some emotional trauma and that like."

"Alright. I'll see about getting the transfer's made."

"Good, and do what you can about ending the lockdown. Soon."

* * *

Caroline Lam went to the lab to drop off the sample she had collected. Taking a technician to the side she told the young woman to run a series of test to determine what the sample was but to label it under her name as part of the monthly work ups. The tech had been a bit confused but nodded saying she would do it. It was a strange thing for her to do but her gut was saying it was the right call.

Next she checked on the infirmary. To her relief people were recovering, at least those that had been found in the dazed state. The injured marines were not doing so good. Once their condition could be stabilized surgery could be an option. She checked with one of the nurses asking if they knew anything about why the need to clean up the scene of the attack was so urgent. The nurse said she hadn't heard of any clean up. That made Lam extra glad she had taken that sample when she had.

Caroline was going to go talk to her father but decided to detour by the morgue. It was cold in the dark room but she had been down there more than once. It was an unfortunate part of being the Chief Medical Officer on the base. Looking up where the bodies were placed she pulled the cabinet open holding the intruder.

Dr. Caroline Lam opened the cabinet and pulled the sled out then gasped. The thing lying on the slate was thin and weathered like a mummy. Its skin was so tight on its bones and sunken in that it barely was recognizable as human. Looking at it for less than a moment and Caroline's eyes were focused on its mouth. The lips had drawn back showing the teeth…Two elongated K9s were obvious. "What the hell?" she said to herself.

"That is unfortunate." A voice behind Dr. Lam said. She spun around and saw for the first time a tall thin man in dark cloths wearing a long white lab coat. He stared at her with hard dark brown eyes. "You were not supposed to see that." He said.

"Who…who are you?" Lam backed away from the sled. Something in her guts was telling her she was in danger but running would be pointless. The door was behind the man as was the wall phone.

"I heard you were asking about the scene of your colleges' terrible accidents. It seemed appropriate to follow along and see what was going through that pretty head of yours."

"Whoever you are, if I scream someone will hear me." Lam said. She didn't know if that was the truth but it was all she had. She didn't panic…at least that was what she was telling herself she wasn't doing. Her back was against the wall. "How did you get in here?"

The man looked at the body then back at her. His lips curled into a creepy smile. "Intelligent questions. All the more the pity that your intellect is what has led you to this most unfortunate of situations. I do enjoy talking with a fellow practitioner. There are so few who are aware enough to challenge the claims of their contemporaries. I should have talked to you instead of that sheep Stevens. He did just what he was told; like a well trained pet."

Talk…what was he saying. Lam's mind tried to put it all together. This guy had done something to Stevens, to clean up the evidence. That means it wasn't her father unless this guy got to him too. "Well, I'm glad I challenge the status quo'. No point in being on the frontier of medicine unless you question what we already know." Need to figure out how to get past him.

"It's an admirable trait but that also means that its going to be a lot harder on you." That was it. Lam made a dash to try and get around the man. He was quick to and cut her off but not before she grabbed a lamp off the desk in the corner and brought it down on the man's head. He grunted and stumbled back. She dropped the lamp and ran for the door. She had just grabbed the door knob and then shrieked when what could only be called a small fireball hit the door by her hand showering her hand with flaming sparks.

Spinning around the man had already recovered and grabbed her with one hand and pulled a long, black dagger from his belt. Caroline stopped moving when the tip of the blade came right up to her eye…it was black like obsidian. The edge was pulled away and then her vision was filled with the man's purple eyes and they stared right into her soul.

* * *

Sam came into General Landry's office. "Sir, you called for me."

"Yes, I'm lifting the lockdown." Sam was surprised but didn't speak out. "Dr. Lam just called letting me know that in her medical opinion it would be best to release the injured marines to the hospital while we keep our medical resources focused on the other individuals that were affected by the intruder. I also got a call saying that the National Guard is ready and able to take responsibility for the bodies of our Intruder. They can hold onto it till identification can be made." He let out a loud breath of air. "This has been strange to say the least. I want you to focus on what the intruder could be after. Once we have his identity that should make it easier."

"Yes, Sir. I'll make sure the body is transferred to the National Guard and stay for its identification."

Landry nodded and Sam left. That was almost too easy. She suspected one of the Kindred had gotten tired of waiting.

* * *

Sam walked next to several gurneys being taken up to street level. The bodies would be loaded into SGC vans and then driven to the nearest National Guard Base for containment till a government coroner with the proper clearance could establish identity.

They entered the motor pool and were met by the Deputy and 3 other vampires. "We'll take it from here." The Deputy said.

"I thought we were supposed to transport these bodies to the National Guard Base, Ma'am?" One of the men handling the gurneys asked behind her.

"That's okay. We are authorized," The deputy was looking into the man's eyes. The other vampires had smoothly closed the distance till they were arms lengths from each of the other individuals. Sam watched in morbid fascination as the humans' heads lolled and their eyes went half lidded. The Kindred took the bodies and signed a release form giving it to one of the men.

The Deputy stayed close instructing the now dazed humans to go back inside. When they all did as they were told he blinked and swayed on his feet a bit. "Too much…" he muttered under his breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced. Recovering he turned to Sam. "The Prince wants to see you as soon as possible. Can you come now?"

"Sure, I was going to go with the bodies anyways."

* * *

Prince Hadrian sat behind his desk. The computer was showing him a report on the latest intelligence they had on Sabbat movements. Could this attack have been the first of an all-out assault when the sun came down? No that didn't make sense. One vampire couldn't take a military base…not unless it was immensely powerful with Dominate…or just killed everyone. The Sabbat had not become a threat by being stooped.

There was a knock on his door and Mrs. Black came in. "Sire, Liam Sage, is on line 2."

The Prince nodded and waved her to close the door. Picking up the phone Hadrian hit the line button. "Liam," he projected calm. Phone conversations could still be monitored even with the sophisticated scrambler making his office virtually impossible to listen in on one could never be too careful. There was also no telling where Liam was or if his end was secure. Experience would suggest Sage would not call unless it was urgent or he was sure it was safe but again assumption was the precursor to disaster.

"I heard that a Sabbat agent was killed inside the SGC."

The Prince made a note to find out who had that information and how it had gotten back to Liam. "Where are you now?" He made no mention of the attack indicating he did not wish to continue the line of thought.

"Northern Texas. I'll be taking a helicopter in a few minutes so I wanted to check in first." Sage got the point a moved on. "I'll be bringing a prisoner for further interrogation."

The Prince wasn't surprised, "Whom?"

"Bishop Juan Carlos."

"I'm not familiar with the name."

"He was the newest Bishop appointed to Dallas? I also have photos of a Tzimisce nest. Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Start looking into missing people. No one specific but numbers, populations that won't be missed; low income families, homeless. That sort of thing."

"You think they've been recruiting?"

"Not yet. They won't start making shovelheads till right before they attack."

"I understand. Get back here quickly."

"Yes, Sire."

Hadrian didn't bother asking what Liam's condition was. If Liam said he could get a helicopter and didn't ask for help there was little reason to offer aid. And Texas was still Sabbat land so any Camarilla aid would be costly anyhow. "I'll make sure you can land at the airport. A car will be waiting."

"One more thing, Sire." Sage said before Hadrian could hang up.

"Yes,"

"Carter, is still alive?"

Hadrian shifted the phone to his other hand and suppressed a smile. "By the reports, yes. She killed the agent herself. You should be proud."

There was silence on the line. "Liam, are you there?" Alexander asked.

"I'm still here, Sire. Just trying to imagine it. I'm guessing your ghouls are in poor condition…my condolences. I know you care a great deal for your servants."

That last bit was tinged with disapproval. Hadrian was far too old to be fooled by such things. And the Lasombra were well known to disapprove of ghouls even when they had to use them themselves. The Keepers were strong believers that humans, even enhanced ones, getting involved in vampire affairs was as useful as dropping babes in snake pits and showed pour character. "They did their duty. I couldn't ask for more."

"Understood. I'll be back in a few hours."

Hadrian hung up. He was interested in what Liam had found. He hit the button for his assistant, "I need some seekers looking for information. Missing persons in Sabbat controlled territory from the south. Look for populations and stats on groups going missing."

* * *

Liam threw the disposable cell phone away after making his call. Looking around he limped back to the car he had procured and opened the trunk checking on the beaten and battered prisoner inside. He checked making sure the stake was still firmly stuck into the Bishop's chest. Unlike popular myth stakes didn't kill vampires…at least not outright. Damage to the hart caused paralysis.

Carter killed the agent? He didn't think so. The moment the Prince had said that Liam figured they were talking about two different agents. It was a good idea. Bring a fall guy to cover your escape. Liam had done that himself on many occasions. Among the Hand it was a standard trick. He wondered what the agent had been after truly. He could only guess that the vampire had gotten it and now that the sun was down was long gone.

Sage, closed the lid then spun around pointing a sawed off shotgun at a Kindred. "Nice try," Liam said. _How the hell did he find me?_

The vampire made no hostile move, but that didn't mean anything if he could use a discipline that didn't require movement. "Are you, Sage?"

"Who's asking?"

In answer the vampire raised his arms slowly as if surrendering. Both palms were visible and Liam could see a crescent moon branded into the vampire's right hand. Liam lowered his weapon but didn't put it away or let his guard down. "The Sabbat will always support the Hand." Liam said echoing one of the Sabbat's major pillars.

The vampire nodded and smiled a bit at the respectful words. _He's new to the sect if he is getting off on the Hand's reputation_, Liam thought. "I'm supposed to give Liam Sage a message." The vampire said. Liam didn't answer. _This guy may not know what Liam Sage looked like and if he was sent here to in fact kill me he would want confirmation first_.

Liam kept his senses sharp looking for any sign of a attack. "I'm Sage."

The Black Hand nodded. "Right, than here is the message: we're coming, seven palms and one. Needless blood need be shed if one who knows will clear a path. The Gladiator will do what he knows is right if you deliver our message."

Liam blinked at that. The Black Hand smiled seeing the recognition on Sage's face. "Yah, scary thought isn't it." He smiled even wider. "So, why haven't you showed me your palm brother?"

Liam didn't move, "I will deliver the message." He started backing around the car towards the driver side not taking his eyes off the other vampire. The Black Hand looked a bit confused like he wasn't expecting this. He sniffed the air probably catching the smell of the Bishop's blood in the trunk of the car. "Who's the Gladiator?" The vampire asked taking one step towards Sage.

Liam raised his gun back up with one hand and opened the car door with the other. "The Prince of Colorado Springs and Denver." He fired the gun aiming at the ground right in front of the other vampire. The Kindred jumped back not expecting the reaction which gave Liam enough time to get in start the car and slam the accelerator. If he was lucky this guy wasn't going to have Celerity or any friends waiting in backup.

* * *

Daniel was by Vala's bedside when she woke up. "Vala," he said. She looked at him for a second as if she wasn't really seeing him but then blinked and recognition came to her face.

"Wow, Daniel, you look awful."

Daniel glared at her half-heartedly. "How do you feel?"

Pushing herself up Vala took stock. Two arms, ten fingers, two legs, ten toes all working. "I feel – fine. What happened?"

"You were attacked by someone. He used something to put you and several others into a comma like state. You don't remember anything?"

Vala thought about it. "No, I was just turning on the lights to my room and then just black."

"Just black," Daniel echoed. "Well I guess that's a good thing. He did something to me but I remember it being a lot more painful. Not even sure what it was."

Vala rested a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being here." She smiled. Then she looked serious again. "Where's Samantha?"

Daniel looked around. "I don't know. Actually come to think of it, she has been anywhere but the infirmary." Daniel recalled hearing that she had fought with the intruder and saw the injuries the other marines had sustained…But Sam had never come in as far as he could tell. "I'll go make sure she is okay."

Vala nodded and Daniel stood up to leave.

* * *

Carter had never been to the Prince's offices before. The gym yes, but his office was something else. It was a solid stone building, large thick slabs made up its exterior and she noticed narrow windows all around the side. It reminded her more of a medieval castle with a modern afterthought. She wondered if this place was meant to be a place of business or to withstand a siege; perhaps both.

Sam was escorted along with the Deputy up to the top floor. She noticed from the outside it looked like there were maybe 4 floors but the elevator showed at least 8. Sublevels?

They came out into what looked like a normal office executive floor where several conference rooms were and spacious offices. At the end were big doors that read CEO on them. Kind of dramatic but also somehow appropriate. Carter and the Deputy went forward till Mrs. Black, who was a short woman of Latin persuasion stopped them and went ahead to poke her head into the office. Sam could tell by instinct that the woman was not Kindred…so she must be a ghoul.

Speaking of ghouls Sam looked around and noticed that the other desks where assistants would be had Hadrian's black polo-shirt body guards. They sat behind desks typing but their attention was clearly on her and the Deputy. No doubt they had weapons close at hand should their master need them.

Mrs. Black came back and said they could go in.

Carter stood at attention while The Prince remained seated. The Deputy was more at ease but he did a half kneel blowing his head low while doing it. "Sire, I am here to report that we successfully removed all evidence of the Sabbat from the SGC. Records will confirm that he entered through the front gate with forged identification. I have also implanted the memory of seeing him in two of the three security guards at the time we set his arrival."

"Very good, Deputy." Hadrian said from behind his large dark wood desk. "You may go and report to the Sheriff. I will speak with him later about upgrading security measures." The Deputy again did a quick not fully kneeling gesture and turned to leave. Sam was now alone with the Prince. It felt some what intimidating.

Hadrian looked at her. His eyes were pale green. In the dim light they seemed to glow. "You can let down your mask, Colonel." He said. Sam tried to smile but said she was fine. Her normal face was just as real to her as the vampire one. The Prince nodded, "Understandable. Give it a few years and your feelings my change."

"Sir...Sire," Sam had to remember the proper form of address. "Um, permission to speak freely."

He looked amused and waived his hand, "Granted."

"Was this just a first wave? Do we expect more attacks?"

"First lets confirm this was an attack. From what I'm hearing this was more information gathering. But yes we should expect further aggressive action sooner rather than later."

"Then, Sir, I must ask that we do something further to protect the SGC if it is a target. Just myself and the security measures taken were not enough. I got lucky."

The Prince nodded. "There is a decanter on the table by the couch. Bring it hear as well as two glasses."

Sam was surprised but then awkwardly did as she was told. The Prince took the glasses and Sam then realized it wasn't brandy in the decanter. Hadrian poured them blood. He slid one to her. "To your victory." He drank from his glass.

Sam reached for the cup smelling it…the coppery smell was there but it was so cool not cold but room cool. Strange how that made so much of a difference. She brought the cup to her lips and drank…WOW. New sensations went through her mouth right into her brain. Almost instantly she realized how tired she had been after the fight and in need she was. But just that little bit was so filling so strong. She swallowed all of it in the second gulp.

She blinked surprise. She hadn't had such a strong reaction to blood in a long time.

"I'm sure Liam must have told you." The Prince said. "Quality beats quantity. If you wish to truly become powerful you have to be selective of who you feed from. That blood is from a athlete training for the next Olympics. Never polluted his body with drugs and maintained a healthy diet all his life. That makes it rare and his blood powerful."

"I had no idea." Sam said. She felt kind of light headed but her senses were now so sharp and the room was showing so clear…it was amazing. Hadrian smiled some more. "You are a Ventrue. Being selective is one of the ways we stay alive. But there is work to do. Sit and tell me everything. Leave nothing out. The slightest detail can be invaluable."

* * *

Note: I wanted to point out here that the Kindred are tough…very tough but they are not invincible. Often their policy of trying to hide and work in secret is also a hindrance as much as an advantage. For example they could only get a small group in when the SGC was locked down and they were aided by the initial panic that followed as people were running around trying to figure things out. What is amazing is that only a small group could get so much to happen without being noticed at all…till things start calming down and people start looking around and wondering who was that just now?

Anyway hope you liked.

Looking for help: if anyone knows the Black Hand Brands its members' right hands. I've heard the brand must be magical or else it wouldn't stay…is it also invisible to anyone outside the sect or can anyone see it. I've heard both?


	11. Chapter 9

The Black Hand: The Hand is older than the Sabbat it serves. It is a secretive and closed off subsect that has its own rituals and practices not shared among the Sabbat at large. The Hand selects its own members and once each passes trials that test martial skills, mental strength and willpower they are given magical brands on their right palms in the shape of crescent moons. Every member is a trained warrior and while they live like normal Sabbat, in normal packs, they can be called at any moment to perform solo operations, or special teams at the command of the four Seraphim who act as generals to this shadow army. The Sabbat's most powerful leaders fear the Hand and have in recent years neglected summoning their use for fear that if the Hand were to come together it could destroy the Sabbat entirely if ever it had the mind to do so. There are even rumors that the Sabbat's Inquisitors are looking into the Black Hand for signs of disloyalty.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Alexander Hadrian sat behind his desk. His hands were folded in his lap as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. Thirty Six. THIRTY FREAKING SIX! He looked across the desk at the vampire sitting in a chair with his hands clasped in front of him and his head bowed in thought. "They told you this?"

Liam looked up. "As I've said, Sire, yes. One of the Black Hand found me and gave me the message."

Alexander shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would have expected one, maybe three at most…even four or five would be believable but thirty six was unheard of. The intelligence on the Hand's numbers were never verified but the number was always estimated around 300 world wide. For them to commit 36 to one single operations would mean they wanted - no needed this operation to win.

"And you saw the brand?"

Liam flashed annoyance but covered it quickly before speaking to the Prince. "Yes, Sire, crescent moon burned into the right palm. It wasn't new or fake. I know how to identify a Hand Member."

Hadrian didn't let his subordinates see his emotions very often but he didn't hide his worry now. This changes things. "I never heard of them doing this before. Is the Stargate really that important to them?"

"To the Seraphim, we cannot know, but now we can be certain that whoever is pushing this is probably a Cardinal and not an Archbishop like we thought. Perhaps even the Regent herself is putting all this together."

Hadrian thought that over. Regardless he needed to inform the Justicars. If the Black Hand was coming in force he also needed to make new plans. Priorities had to be arranged and regardless of whatever he chose to do people were going to die. Whenever the Hand became involved people, living and undead, always died.

Liam stood up and Hadrian again noticed the shredded jacket and shirt the man was wearing. The absence of physical harm despite evidence to the contrary was not uncommon among the undead. Liam no doubt had healed himself before coming to the Prince with his prisoner. The Bishop was now locked in the sublevels and was under the 'care' of one of the few Temere in Hadrian's service. "With your permission, Sire, may I be excused."

The Prince gave his vassal leave to go. Silently Sage slipped out of the Prince's office and left the Methuselah to consider the fate of thousands or possibly billions of lives. Leadership was such a horrible burden.

* * *

The sublevels of the Ventrue Sanctum were something out of a syfy movie. The walls were solid steal plates with white plastic and see through materials. The lights gave off a humming and it wasn't a accident that the light bulbs only gave off 'soft' light - no shadows.

Liam exited the elevator nodding to the guards who didn't acknowledge him at all. Walking down the narrow hall he noted not for the first time the notches meant to shield defenders should an enemy try to force their way down here. He had to go to the end of the hall and take the stairs to the even deeper levels.

Liam finely came to his destination…the interrogation chambers. He walked up to a vampire with a clipboard looking at a monitor. Some vampires could see through two way mirrors so security cameras were becoming the norm.

He nodded to her and watched the screen. The image was of a empty mettle chair with straps tied down and behind it a man in black with dark sunglasses putting out small needles and knives onto a table. Liam wasn't surprised and didn't ask if the prisoner was in another cell. Lesombra had a key give away that no other clan had - they did not cast a reflection or show up on film or digital media. It wasn't a secret and was often the reason why reflective surfaces were used in hallways of Kindred buildings. It was an easy way to identify a Lesombra from any other clan. The eyes were a give away too but by the time you saw a lesombra's eyes chances were it was too late. It was only in the most advanced, specialized detection equipment designed to detect kindred that a lesombra might be recorded as a ghostly shadow. But those results were rare and unreliable.

"Have they pulled out the stake yet?" Liam asked. Since he couldn't see the vampire strapped to the chair he couldn't see if the stake was still in his hart where Liam had put it.

"Not yet, Master Sage." The technician marked something on the clip board. "We were waiting to pump blood and start his regeneration. Are you taking part in the interrogation?"

"No." He said, he mumbled something that sounded like a prayer then turned and walked away. The technician who had stopped her work to stare at him shook her head in pity for poor diluted fools that believed in god. It was so pointless.

* * *

Carter opened her front door and stepped inside. Closing it behind her she leaned against it for support. She was exhausted. The sun was already out and she had been lucky to make it home at all. Her vision was blurry behind the dark sunglasses and every muscle was screaming protest.

With nothing but willpower Samantha trudged up the stairs to her bed room. She had to pass Cassandra's bedroom but was too tired to stop and check in to let the girl know she was home. Sam's guts were twisting. She hadn't realized it till after she had talked with the Prince but that single glass of blood had triggered something in her. She was so hungry. So very hungry.

Sam stripped and fell into her bed. Here she was safe in this dark room. Pulling the covers up she closed her eyes which had already drooped till they might as well have been closed. Sleep came instantly.

* * *

"SAM!"

Carter jumped out of the bed pulling the 44. from under her pillow. First it was pointed at the door then at the window then back at the door…there was no one in the room. "SAM! Daniel's here." That was Cassandra. The fog slowly cleared from her mind…Daniel, Daniel who?

Sam got out of bed and nearly came out of the room forgetting that she was half naked. Throwing on some pants and a T-shirt she came out. The gun was still in her hand so she tucked it into the waist of her pants behind her back coving it over with the shirt.

She looked down the stairs and blinked at the bright light. "Sam." Cassandra came half way up the stairs. She stopped when she saw Carter and her eyes went wide. "Daniel, is - he came to see you." She said slowly. Sam remembered herself and put on a smile. "Sure, be down in a minute."

Cassandra nodded and turned to go back down but her eyes lingered on Carter longer than Samantha was comfortable with. Carter went back to her room and check the clock, 2:00 pm. "Shit" she said. Throwing on a hoody she put the gun under her pillow and went downstairs.

Daniel was in the kitchen talking with Cassandra. Sam stopped blinking at the bright light. "Oh my god…" Sam stared at Daniel who had gotten out of his chair at the sight of her. _Do I look that bad?_ Sam smiled though it must have looked more like a scowl. "Why don't we go into the living room. The light is hurting my eyes."

Daniel looked at Cassie then nodded following Sam into the darker living room. The curtains were still closed, thank goodness. Sam offered Daniel a seat and sat down opposite him in one of the chairs. Cassandra didn't follow. The girl knew when 'official' stuff was going to be discussed and she didn't have the clearance.

"Sam are you alright?" was the first thing Daniel asked.

Carter looked at him confused. "Yes," was the first answer she said without thinking, "What's up?"

"When you didn't come back to the SGC I got worried. You didn't answer your cell-phone and Dr. Lam said you never checked yourself in at the infirmary. What happened?" Daniel was staring at Sam intently. She couldn't guess what he saw.

To Dr. Jackson his friend who had always been a vibrantly healthy woman looked sickly and frail. Her skin was pale white and her eyes looked sunken in.

"I'm fine, really," Sam said. "I had to escort the bodies to the National Guard base then I just felt too tired to drive back to the SGC. I came home. But I will be back at work soon. Really." Sam tried to sound natural but even she knew that she wasn't sounding convincing. She had never been a 'good' liar but she should have been able to do better. She had had lots of practice over the last few weeks.

Daniel just stared at her. After several moments he started looking around the room. The silence was so thick you could have cut it with a butter knife. "Well, I guess that's it." Daniel got up and Sam rose up too.

"Daniel, please,'

He looked at her and waited but nothing came out. "yah, I got it. I'll let you get some rest. See you at the SGC."

Carter hung her head and mumbled a confirmation. Daniel left the house saying good bye to Cassie and Sam was left standing in the living room. After hearing the door close Sam started to shiver but it wasn't because of cold. She was angry. Her finger nails dug into her palm till she felt them hurt. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She couldn't' be lying to her friends like this. After 10 years of working together, saving the freaking world, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

* * *

When the sun went down Samantha Carter left her home in civilian cloths and made a B line for the Devil's den. Her emotions were out of control and god help her she needed to be around - not around people.

Sam entered the now familiar smoky first floor and swept by the mix of humans and kindred trolling for a snack. She went straight upstairs and went to the bar. She pulled out a twenty and set it down taking a stool. "I need," before she finished the bartender, a vampire she was sure snatched the money and set a large mug of a thick fluid.

Sam didn't scoff. She gulped down the thick blood without any qualms. Hitting the heavy mug back down on the wood bar the bartender took it away and replaced it with another. "Bad night, Colonel." it wasn't a question.

Sam didn't know the bartender's name but she knew him from her and Mango hanging out here over the last few weeks. "yeah, you can say that."

"You're chum is due to come in any time now."

"My chum?" Sam said feeling better. The blood was doing its work. Her stomach felt full which was a rare thing. But she was still hungry and drank from the mug, but not all at once like before.

"Yeah, Mango. She is due any time now."

Carter frowned, "The Militia is patrolling still aren't they?"

Bartender shrugged. "She an't with the Militia anymore. Got herself recognized as Neonate and is now working the same as you or me. And there she is."

Sam turned around as Mango was coming up the steps. She didn't look any different accept her leather jacket was newer, and her cloths didn't' have any holes in them.

Mango saw Sam and guided her way over to the bar. Pulling out a $10 bill she placed it on the bar. "Hit me."

"Hey there," Sam said.

"Been a while," Mango said.

"Yeah," Sam faking a light mood. "I just heard, you're a neonate now. How did that happen?"

Mango shrugged. "Came in from a fight about 2 weeks back. A ghoul came up to me and gave me a envelope full of cash and said 'get lost'."

"That's it?" Sam asked, "How much did they give you?"

"$300. But I couldn't go back to the motel or stay in the basement so I ended up sleeping in a dumpster that first day."

"Why didn't you call me I could have…"

Mango smiled put her hand over Sam's, "I know. But you got a kid and I didn't want to bring my crap to your house. Besides, you got your own troubles with whatever it is you do for the Prince."

To hear Mango talk it was easy to forget she was only sixteen years old. Cassandra was in her early 20s but in a lot of ways she was a 'kid' still. Carter nodded. It was grown up thing, the kind of stuff she had learned to expect from Mango. The Brujah put others before herself, always.

"What about Kim and Punk? Are they neonates too?"

Mango shook her head. "No. Just me." She stared at her mug of blood the bartender set down. "Just me."

Carter didn't speak either. The two friends drank and after a few minutes Sam got up. "I have to go to work. But we'll get together soon, okay. I want to hear more."

Mango shrugged, "We'll see. I've been living night to night so far so don't put anything on the calendar. Let me know if you need any help."

Sam stared at Mango. What kind of help was Mango offering? The answer was obvious. Killing, that was what vampires did after all. For the briefest of moments Sam considered it. But then it was over and she smiled and turned away. Time to go back to the SGC.

* * *

I'm telling you, Jack, there is something wrong." Daniel was on the phone in his apartment talking to General Jack O'Neil the head of HWS, Homewolrld Security. Jack was asking what exactly happened to make Daniel think there was something wrong with Sam. "Its not any one thing. Jack, she's, she's different. You have to see her. Cassandra has been telling me that she doesn't leave her house accept to go to work or some kind of bar."

Jack made a comment and Daniel had to bight his tongue before continuing. "Jack, I think she is involved in something. Think about it. After the General Hammond crashed she wasn't found in the wreckage. She just showed up in a hospital claiming to have no memory of what happened. We've seen the Goa'uld and the Lucian Alliance do things like this before…No I'm not saying I know, I'm saying that there is something strange going on and…"

"Yes, she did…But Jack you had to have been there. This thing wasn't your average Lucian Alliance assassin. She saved my life, yes and she killed him."

Daniel hung up the phone when Jack finished making his point and they both agreed to meet up when Daniel was scheduled to come to Washington in a month. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is something wrong, Jack. I know it." he said to himself

Daniel played with the idea of contacting COL. Cameron Michel but decided against it. If he couldn't convince Jack he probably wouldn't get much farther with Michel. Instead he picked up the phone again and called the SGC. Might as well check on Vala.

* * *

Prince Hadrian watched the interrogation of the Sabbat Bishop. He stood behind a one way mirror preferring to 'see' the man being slowly destroyed bit by bit rather than the vague image the camera's picked up. The Tremere, warlocks that specialized in blood related magic,…their skill at causing harm in subtle but highly agonizing ways was almost the equal of the Tzimitse. The Lesombra was slumped in the chair. Dried blood had caked to his face where he had literally sweated it.

The Tremere used an Onex scalpel and was now slowly shaving off the Keeper's fingernails, one patient slice at a time. Behind the chair Akhilesh, the Sheriff, was preparing a IV of blood to keep the prisoner alive and alert. He brought it over and inserted the needle into the vampire's neck not at all gently. The vampire didn't react to the pain. Silently the Tremere pointed to the small table and the Sheriff retrieved a syringe of what looked like blood. The prisoner was now becoming numb to their administrations so they needed to shock his system. Electricity would just be painful so something more creative methods would be needed. Akhilesh injected the vampire with werewolf blood. The result would be a sudden awakening of all the prisoners senses most notably his ability to feel pain.

The Bishop's eyes flew open and he screamed.

"SPEAK!" the Sheriff bellowed into the vampire's ear. "Tell us what the Sabbat is planning and this will end. Otherwise, I swear, we will make you wish you were never embraced in the first place."

The Tremer stopped working on the fingernails. "Hm, his genitals have regenerated. Give me a moment if you please."

* * *

The Sun came out putting Colorado Springs into the bright day of summer. Inside the Ventrue stronghold it didn't matter. The windows filtered out UV light and most of the inner room were devoid of windows so there was a ever presence sense of night. The clan elders, ghoul staff and other relevant parties were in one of the large conference like rooms well hidden from the Sun and its destructive influence.

Hadrian entered and all conversation stopped. Silently he moved to the head of the room, any of the kindred or ghouls standing or leaning against the walls got out of his way and tried to look small to avoid his notice. He wasn't a tall man, in truth he was actually short, 5 foot 4 inches. But power had a way of giving height.

He took his place and surveyed the room silently marking who looked mad, cocky, or confident. The first two were good things to see in vassals, the later was not. A confident vampire more often than not was confident for a reason and that reason was never good for a leader of vampires. Fortunately only the usual suspects looked that way.

"Good morning gentleman, and ladies. I know you are all tired and the sun has risen. That aside what I have to say could not wait. Intelligence has come to light that indicates the Sabbat is planning a major offensive against Colorado Springs and that this attack will happen within the week."

Suddenly the room was full of voices. Hadrian's hand swept through the air, and his voice carried out over all of them. "I. Was. Not. Finished." the noise died away. "Over that last few weeks the Sabbat has been progressing north from Mexico picking up greater numbers of humans from the streets and isolated communities. It is our belief that these humans are not being taken for their blood but for their flesh. The Tzimisce can use these humans to construct szlachta as well as war-ghouls to throw against us. It would also be expected that a great many of these humans will be embraced and intentionally made feral to weaken us further."

"To combat this threat I am deploying the militia as well as human law enforcement at both the state and federal level to secure all avenues of approach into Colorado Springs. I am also charging my subordinate leaders to ready their kindred, at all levels for combat in expectation that we will not be able to prevent the Sabbat from entering the city."

Hadrian stood quiet and instinctively the others knew he was finished. The Harpy, Amelia, raised an arm indicating she wished to be recognized. Hadrian nodded his head and the Toreador stood up. "Sire, may I ask why are the Sabbat attacking us with such overwhelming force. Colorado Springs is not in a strategically important position and no attacks of this magnitude have been leveled against us in the past. Why now?"

Hadrian smiled showing he was unconcerned with the nature of the question. Most would now be thinking that the only thing that really changed in Colorado was that he was now here so the attack was really his fault. "There target is in the military base underneath Cheyenne Mountain." Voices starting murmuring. Hadrian smiled even wider showing all his teeth. Leaving behind all aristocratic baring he leaned forward placing his hands on the table's edge assuming a more predatory posture. His fierce green eyes stared at the bitch, Amelia, and then went over the room. "And before any of you ask, yes I knew there was something of value there. It is the reason I invaded this domain and why the Camarilla entrusted its care to me. And not a single one of you are permitted to go anywhere near it without my express permission."

Hadrian straightened pretending to remember his aristocratic position. The next words were meant to sound blood thirsty, and the Prince enhanced them with his own powers making sure they resonated in the minds of all that heard them. "Any Kindred found or even suspected of disobeying my edict will be sent to final death without hesitation and its master will be dragged from its haven, staked and left to the die in the sun."

The room was dead quiet. Not a single being dared move. Hadrian's command of dominate and presence was reflective of his age and bloodline. He could not be disobeyed. "Now, if you will address the wall behind me, I will outline my plan for our defense. Hold all questions till the end."

* * *

Sage was waiting in the hallway and watched the elders and other Kindred leave the Prince's briefing. The Sheriff, a authentic Mohawk of clan Gangrel, was forced to walk by him. The Indian gave Liam a look that was meant to be menacing. Liam returned it but his sunglasses no doubt made him just look unimpressed, either way worked for him.

Hadrian was last to come out of the conference room and gestured for Liam to come in. Inside Sage saw Doc who looked to be a well dressed southern gentleman from late 1800s sitting at the table as well as the Tremere, Simon Lakatos a 40 something man of Hungarian decent. "Liam, you know these two men." Hadrian said. He didn't wait for Sage to answer. "I want you to brief them on what you know of the SGC, Col. Carter, and anything relevant about the Black Hand."

That surprised Liam Sage. "Sire, may I ask why?"

Hadrian crossed his arms over his chest. "Because they will be leading a small group to guard the mountain while the bulk of our forces stay here in the city."

That last part was expected. Sage knew that strategically the city would be more important than the SGC. If Hadrian tried to guard the mountain the Sabbat would take the city and all its people and then have a foothold where they could re-supply and feed while the defenders on the mountain would be out in the open and only grow weaker as time went by. Protecting the city meant that whatever attack that was sent to take the Stargate would then be forced to deal with the same disadvantages and could be trapped between the Mountain and any retaliating force Hadrian sent. But why was he briefing these two about the mountain?

"Of course, Sire, won't I be able to show them the area once we are onsite?"

"No, you are staying in the city. Our forces are spread too thin between both Denver and here. The militia is already strained and most of Colorado's own kindred are of little note. We destroyed their most powerful when we took the city. I will need you and the most experienced Kindred to remain were you can be used to greatest effect."

Sage turned to look at the Toreador and Tremere, "as you wish."

* * *

Carter, back in uniform, left the meeting with General Landry. "Sir, we have gone over the security tapes and found when the man entered the SGC. However his identification has not been found. Security is working on possible ways of tracking his movements once he was inside."

Landry nodded. "Very good, Colonel. Keep me apprised. SG-3 is due to return this morning, and the White House had instructed us to resume normal operations today, I know its short notice but I'd like to accommodate them if for no other reason than to keep them off my ass."

"Roger, Sir," Carter kept walking to her office as Landry turned to head to the Infirmary.

Once inside her office Carter got started on the ever building paperwork. Being in charge of a starship hadn't even generated this much paperwork. "Yo". Carter's head shot up and saw James standing inside her office. His horrid little form gestured calm. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?"

James looked offended. "Sorry, but I've got orders." he pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket. Placing it down on her desk he backed off. "Just wanted to say hi also. Not like we are strangers or anything."

Sam instantly regretted her reaction a few moments ago. She had to remind herself that James was a young man still and looking deformed, like all Nosferatu were probably made it hard for him to talk to anyone. And he did help her when she needed it. "I can't talk here. Maybe you and I can meet up at the Devil's den. I'm heading back there tonight."

James seemed to brighten up. "Sure, Nosferatu don't do the bars too often. Looking forward to it."

Sam smiled, "But you got to get out of here before someone sees you."

"Oh, yah, right." James faded away turning invisible and Sam had to guess was now gone. It was fascinating to see but when she thought about how easily anyone with that power could just slip by any security system it made her shutter. Yet another way the Kindred seemed insurmountable compared to humans.

She unfolded the paper and started reading.

_BACK IN TOWN._

_MEET AT THE GYM. IMPORTANT NEWS._

_BE SAFE._

Carter folded it back up and pocketed it. Who had been out of town. The answer then came to her, Sage.

* * *

Carter parked in her normal spot outside the gym where she had been training with the Ventrue. "Its been a while." Sam spun not having taken two steps from her car. Liam stood there. His hands were in his black jean pockets and he wore a nondescript black shirt. There were no visible weapons. "Its been an interesting few nights for you."

"Where have you been?" Sam asked. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like weeks. "You didn't return any of my texts or calls."

Liam shrugged. "You didn't need me."

The simple statement took her aback a bit. Thinking about it she had to agree. All her calls and texts had been really just her looking for something somewhat familiar but really she hadn't had a real need for Sage to come. Was that because she was adapting her unlife as a vampire?

Liam started talking. "I wanted to be the one to tell you the latest news. The Sabbat is on the move. An attack is imminent. The Prince has confirmed that they are gathering up homeless and other dregs. So when it happens…its going to be big. And bad."

Sam's eyes grew wide. A full on attack. "Do you think they are going to take the city?" She was already thinking of how she could get Cassandra out of the city; buy her a plane ticket to…well who knows were. Anywhere but here.

Liam shook his head. "I don't think so. With Denver so close and Hadrian taking residence here it would be too hard to hold. You don't know this but our Prince is a good deterrent from any serious occupation. But that doesn't mean they won't come in force and punch a hole straight to the SGC. We're convinced that they are after the Stargate."

Sam leaned against her car. "They want to get off world. Why? They can get all the technology we bring back from Area 51 or the Pentagon. Why bother anyway. If they control the capital than why do they need to do all this?"

"They're not after Technology, at least not only that. They are searching for the buried ancients. Our progenitors. Kindred have been digging all over this earth trying to find them for centuries and now the Sabbat is ready to try looking somewhere else."

The Stargate. Sam couldn't believe it. All of this, trying to take her ship, the entire thing was just to get off world. To find buried ancient vampires. It was so ludicrous that it made sense. Merlin, from myth had been an Ancient, and had taken the knights of Camelot off world. The Ancient gods of Egypt had been symbiotic aliens. The Thor, the Viking god of thunder and lightning had been a little grey man. How far fetched was it that vampires could have gotten off world themselves?

"So what are we going to do? Does the Prince have a plan?"

Liam fixed Sam with a look that she could not identify. "We are going to do whatever it takes to defend Colorado Springs from the Sabbat."

When he didn't' go on Sam prodded, "What about the SGC? What does he want me to do?"

"What you have been doing." Liam answered. "A small group of volunteers are going to be set around NORAD but for the most part it has been decided to leave the mountain to defend itself."

COL. Carter was stunned. That made no sense. "What? If that is what they want they are going make a B-line straight for the SGC. They'll kill everyone and if they do make a connection -"

"I know." Liam cut her off. "But it would cost us too much to defend the mountain and the city. If we choose the SGC they will take the city and have access to all the people here to feed on. We could hold NORAD for maybe a week before we were too starved to resist, and that doesn't even account for how do we survive the sun out in the open…a small group could survive in the woods but all our fighters would incinerate with the first sunrise."

He went on after a moment of letting that sink in. "Our best bet is let them try and take the SGC and hope the fact that it is a giant bunker can keep them out. Once the city is secure and most of their forces are committed on the mountain we will counter attack and trap them between us and the mountain. Attack on two fronts makes the most sense."

Carter slammed her fist down on her car in frustration…she left a dent two inches long in the side. Not caring she forgot her control and hissed. "This is crazy. This whole situation is out of control." Stalking around Sam looked for anything to take her frustration out on but there was nothing.

Liam waited quietly till she was done. After several minutes Carter was standing with her back to him so he couldn't see her bighting her lip drawing blood then sucking it back into her mouth. "Be mindful, Carter. The Beast will surge with your emotions and if you are not careful you may do something you'll regret."

Sam whirled on him. "Why the hell are you telling me this and not the Prince? I've done everything asked of me. Why am I only now being told?"

Half of Liam's lip curled in a smile. "If you were standing before the Prince and were acting the way you are now you would have been gunned down." He smiled openly now. "And you forget, Madam Colonel, among us, you, are a mere child. And I," his voice dropped, "am your elder, your master and ultimately responsible for you." Sage returned to his normal demeanor, blank. "Carter, we are being watched."

Samantha stopped glaring at him and frowned, "What?"

Without turning Liam spoke, "The car across the street, behind me parked to the side of the road." He turned towards her car and leaned towards it. "It hasn't moved since you came here, and I never saw the driver come out."

Sam came closer to him as if she was speaking in a low voice, but discreetly looked over his shoulder. A car was parked down the road but in line of sight with them. A person could be seen in the darkened cab but even vampire vision couldn't show her who it was. Pushing all their issues aside Sam's training kicked in. "I can drive. See if he follows me."

"Better idea. Get back into your car and head down the street, just a block. When he moves the car I'll wait to see if there is a second following. I'll take care of it from there. Wait till I come to you."

Carter didn't nod her head or anything. She waited till Liam turned to leave an then made to get into her car. She started the engine and did as she was told. She went down to the end of the block and turned which put her behind the gym and stopped. She kept the engine on and waited.

She didn't wait long till Liam appeared on the passenger side. She rolled down the window. Sage poked his head in. "Pop the trunk."

Before Sam could respond Liam dragged to the window what could only have been who was in the car they believed had been spying on them. "DANIEL?"

* * *

Daniel didn't know where he was. It had happened so fast; he was watching Samantha meet with some strange guy in the parking lot of a old ratty gym. She started hitting her car and nearly yelled loud enough for him to hear what she was saying. Then BOOM, lights went out. Feeling around he realized he wasn't tied up and that he was laying on his side in a dark confined space. Slowly and with a lot of stiffness he tried to shift around.

He felt the floor move a bit as he shifted…a car, he was in the trunk of a car. "Okay, Jack, you were right, I should have left it alone," he muttered to himself. Man his head was throbbing.

He moved around trying to orient himself then realized there were voices coming from outside. They were muffled but audible…and one of them WAS SAM.

* * *

Liam was sitting partially in the passenger seat of Carter's car while she tried to wear a hole in the ground walking back and forth. Liam had directed Sam to drive into what appeared to be a construction site that looked like it hadn't seen work in years. It was very secluded which was both comforting and at the same time very worrying to Samantha.

"Stop that." Liam said finally indicating her constant movement. "That isn't helping."

Carter gritted her teeth. "What are you going to do?"

Liam's eyebrow raised in mocking surprise. "Well, I don't know, the famous Dr. Daniel Jackson was following you. We don't know how long, and we don't know why. Maybe I want to answer those questions."

His mockery tipped Sam's emotion even more towards loosing control. She was scared for Daniel. Her friend had been following her, that was obvious. Which made whatever happened to him her fault for not being more aware, and if the Prince found out and chose the punish her the best way to do that would be through Cassie. So she was trying to figure out how to save two of her friends at the same time. And it all depended on what Liam did. He was little more than a stranger to her and everything hinged on his decision. What would she do - could do - if Liam chose to kill Daniel just to tie up a potential risk to the masquerade? "That's not an answer."

Liam stared at her through his sunglasses. "I'm going to find out what he knows, Sam. Then depending on what we learn we'll go from there." Sam visibly relaxed. "Don't get too comfortable. If I think we have to kill him, you'll do it."

Sam stared at Liam. Her voice didn't work when her mouth tried to speak. Liam took off his sunglasses. His face set in a determined, icy glare. "Whatever you are thinking, don't. We don't have the time and if we turn on one another now than its all over…for everyone."

"He's my friend, and its my fault he is involved in all this. I know how you work so stop playing with me." Carter snapped.

"You're right, this is your fault, and his life is in jeopardy because you couldn't play your part convincingly. So deal with it. You're a fucking vampire, start acting like one. How do we make sure the masquerade is safe and at the same time not kill one of the world's living heroes?"

Suddenly it came to her, "We can use dominate and erase his memory."

Liam nodded. "And can you?"

That stopped Sam. She had had limited experience with Dominate. Fortitude was the clan power she used most. Accept for that slip with Cassandra she had had almost no practice using it. She looked at Liam and shook her head. "I don't," she admitted.

Liam nodded again rising to his feet. "You don't because you thought it was morally repugnant to violate someone's mind if I recall," He was not wrong. "Now for the second time it's the one thing that can save a friend of yours."

Sam swallowed as Liam crossed to the back of the trunk. "I'll do it this time. Pop the trunk."

Just then the back flung up and clipped Liam under the chin. Daniel came out falling to the ground and trying to get his legs under him. Crap…

* * *

Daniel didn't understand most of what he was hearing. Dominate and a few other words made him think of the Goa'uld's old mind control technology…what if that was what happened to Sam and she wasn't really herself. He needed to get out of here. There was a male voice, Daniel only guessed it was the guy from the parking lot though he couldn't be sure. The voice came around…Daniel knew what was coming…Wait for it.

"Pop the trunk…" POW Daniel used his legs to kick the trunk lid up to startle whoever it was right outside and then he dived forward rolling onto his shoulder. OW, the ground hurt like hell on impact but Dr. Jackson was used to that by now and started running. He didn't even see Sam before he was grabbed by two strong arms.

Before Daniel could react he was tossed back hitting the rear bumper of the car. Dazed he looked up, Sam was standing less than seven feet away watching it all…Daniel's hart sank confirming his suspicions that she was under some kind of mind control until he made eye contact. Sam's eyes were blue…they had always been blue. Carter stared at him her eyes looked like they were glowing without giving off any light and they were green standing out from her pale face.

Suddenly the man was right over him looking down. He rubbed his jaw…"nice try, Doctor." He stopped rubbing his chin. Daniel gasped seeing the uncovered mouth, and the sharp fangs clearly visible. The man's eyes were black, absolutely black without irises and sucked Daniel in. Who the hell was this guy? He remembered the man in the SGC the one with the Amber eyes…those lightless eyes.

The man grabbed Daniel by the head bringing their faces closer together. Daniel tried to struggle but the awkward hits and kicks were ignored. All his movements and Dr. Jackson couldn't even wrench his head away. He looked into the black pools of the man's eyes. "Relax, Dr. Jackson. Just relax and let me do all the work."

* * *

Sam watched in a sick fascination as Sage crouched over Daniel and Dominated him. It was strange but she actually felt this buzz go through the air as Liam talked. "How long have you been following Samantha Carter?"

"Just tonight. She has been acting strange for weeks. I was trying to help her." Daniel's voice was hollow like he was talking in his sleep.

"What have you learned about Samantha Carter?"

"After the crash she is different. She is keeping secrets. She isn't Samantha."

Liam was quiet for a few moments. "You are sleepy, very sleepy. Now sleep." Daniel's eyes closed and his shoulders rested against the car as Liam gently set him down.

Liam turned around "This isn't good, Samantha."

"What are you going to do?"

"Relax your fists." Liam said. "If I dig deeper I might damage him. If we tell the Prince, an interrogator will be assigned and they will definitely damage him. For his sake, I'll blank out the last few hours and fill in that he followed you and was satisfied that you are suffering from PTSD. It should be easy."

He sounded doubtful. "You aren't filling me with confidence. What aren't you saying?"

Liam looked her in the eye. "We're running a risk. By all accounts Daniel Jackson is strong willed. I felt his resistance. Anything I do to him might work or it might wear off. If he is strong and I have no reason to doubt he is, you need to find a way to make _him _believe there is nothing wrong with you. That means that whatever you are doing you need to do a whole lot better."

Sam nodded her head in quick agreement, "I'll do it. Anything."

"Good, because the other options won't be pretty and they won't be ours to choose." He went back to Daniel and the buzz went through the air again. "Now, listen to my voice and believe everything I say…"

* * *

Note: Sorry its been so long. This was supposed to lead into the big finish but instead dragged. I'm finding the more that I write this that The VTM world is vastly more complex that I thought and I get stuck trying to explain its detail since most of my readers are stargate fans not Roleplay fans. But I'm trying to stear this more to Stargate its just taking some time. So stick with me people.

For those that are hoping I'll go back to my tirminator story I've been playing with ideas. You can PM me if you have questions. As always if there are questions or ideas I love to read feedback, let me know.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_The **Book of Nod** is a collection of ancient texts, often in dispute if they existed at all. Like a Bible the Book of Nod was believed to be the true accounting of Cain's life and the creation of the race that was then known as Cainite. Many figures of myth and legend are said to either have written or are written of in the book; notables would be Cain, his children, Lilith as well as the prophesies of what will be the end of the world as all mortal kind know it. The Camarilla bans the book, carefully persecutes anyone who openly claims to believe in it and its disputed prophesies. Any pieces or similar writings are destroyed or secretly hidden away where they can do no more harm._

* * *

The two Kindred stood outside Daniel Jackson's apartment. Using Daniel's keys Carter opened the door and got Dr. Jackson's unconscious body inside. "Take him to the bedroom and strip him." Liam ordered.

Sam was suddenly carrying all of Daniel's weight which didn't feel that bad. Vampire strength. Obeying she carried him to the bedroom and put him on the bed. "Um, so what now," She asked herself. She suspected Daniel didn't go to bed in his cloths so she had to undress him…Starting with his boots she thought how she never would have imagined doing this, not in the 10 years she was with SG-1.

While Sam was busy with Dr. Jackson, Sage, was looking out the windows and checking the lamps and outlets for listening devices. Finding nothing he went to the kitchen and started making it look like someone had eaten there recently. He put plates in the sink and ran the water. Took a frozen prepackaged meal out the freezer, defrosted it and then dumped it down the disposal throwing the box away. When he was done Sam was just coming out.

"He's in bed," the Ventrue reported.

"Good," Liam said. Looking around the room a bit uneasy. "Lets get out of here."

They closed the door to the apartment but then Sam didn't know how to lock it from the outside since they left Daniel's keys on the table inside. Liam placed his finger against the lock and a click was heard. She looked at him surprised but he told her to get going.

* * *

Outside and back in her car Sam let out a breath she had been holding since they went in…"Thank you, Liam." She said again. This had been her mess and if the older vampire hadn't been there she wasn't sure she could have fixed it. Once again she realized that she not only owed Liam but that she needed to stop holding back and got on with learning her new abilities.

"Don't thank me yet." Liam said.

"What do you mean?" Sam got worried again.

"Just be prepared incase we really aren't the only ones that know Dr. Jackson was suspicious of you."

Sam looked out the windows suddenly paranoid there was someone watching them. "Did you see anything?"

"No, but I wouldn't have. Absence of evidence isn't evidence of absence."

Sam turned back to Liam. "And if we were being spied on? What will happen?"

"Depends on who was doing the spying." Liam said. "Start the car, we are wasting time. I don't want to be anywhere near here when the sun comes up."

Sam started the engine and they pulled away. Liam had driven Daniel's car which was now in the parking lot behind them. "What do you mean 'depends'? Who else but the Prince would be spying on us?"

"The Primogen, other vampires that are curious about you, Sabbat infiltrators, Kuei-Jin, the list can go on and on." Sage answered. Looking out the window he added, "Too many for you to worry about at this time."

That got Carter very, very uncomfortable, not that she was in a state of ease to begin with. With all that had happened she chose to focus on what seemed more functionally important than personal, "I get why the Prince is putting more effort here in the city but if the SGC is the target than I need more help than what I have."

"As I said, a coterie is being assigned to watch the mountain. Its being led by one of the Prince's best men."

"What's a coterie?" Sam asked. There were a lot of terms she still wasn't used to hearing and often their meanings were more symbolic than literal.

"A group bound by a common purpose," Liam said. "The team I mentioned. When a group of kindred gets together to do a task we call it a coterie."

"Okay, so these guys are Ventrue?"

"No, Doc is on the team and the other is a Tremere that calls himself, Simon Lakatos."

Sam digested that. "What's going to happen?"

Liam turned in the seat and stared at Carter. "Colonel, why does this trouble you so much?"

"Excuse me? An army of monsters are coming to attack the SGC which I'm supposed to defend but no one is telling me anything and I can't ask for help or warn anyone who is going to be put in danger. Jeez why would I be troubled."

Liam didn't react to the short rant. Calmly he sat back in his seat. "You had to protect Atlantis when you made your deal with the wraith. You were alone a single base against a seemingly endless army of life suckers. That and with all you've seen and done with SG-1 I'm a little surprised. Seems like this is not so different."

"It is!" Sam insisted. "I had the whole SGC and US Military backing me up. I wasn't just the only one working the problems. There were lots of others too."

"And there are lots of others working this as well." Liam said. "Only now you aren't among friends. Is that it?" Contempt came through in his voice. "Are you so weak that you need 'friends' to work along side you? You can't fight for your life and the lives of everyone else if your buddy Teal'c isn't there to 'have your back'?"

The car was silent for several minutes. "Samantha," Liam started speaking the disgust gone from his voice. "This is what it is. Its been this way for thousands of years. The only thing that has changed is now you know about it. Now, you can protect yourself. So do it. If you live or die or if anyone in the SGC lives or dies it really honest to god does not matter. The sun will come up the next day."

"So what you're saying is just try my best and it really doesn't matter. I can't believe that."

"Believe it or don't, it is what it is. If the Sabbat takes the Stargate and I can only assume, use it to get off world, then we will deal with it."

"Just deal with it? Not considering all the people out in the galaxy they will kill if they get off earth. This isn't just about us."

"Us is the only thing we have control over." Liam said. "Deal with the situation as it is and place yourself in the best position to come out to your advantage. Otherwise you can save yourself a lot of pain and stay home."

Sam didn't have an answer to that. It sounded true. All they could do; all they could ever do was work the problem from their end. But to be so cold about it…she couldn't be like that.

"But I wouldn't stay home if I was you." Liam added. "Because after it was all done chances were that those that did fight would be really upset."

The drive after that was a very quiet one. Liam didn't tell Sam about the Black Hand. She was overwhelmed enough and informing her a small army of assassins was coming wouldn't help.

* * *

Sam was tired all day. Deep within the SGC she was safe from the sun but being up all night and having to be here and alert all day was getting to be too much. Liam had advised she drink more blood, that that would help her cope with lack of sleep but it wasn't like she was experienced enough to do that so she relied on the blood she had managed to get from Dr. Lam's stock. It would be noticed if too much went missing but a few bags could be overlooked as a clerical error.

Col. Carter was in her office when 1LT Hailey stopped by. "Ma'am," the 1LT asked to enter.

Sam looked up from her work and waived her in. "Hailey, you're team is back early."

"Yes, Ma'am. Dr. Adam's said there were no historical cultural references so the Col. called it." She looked around. "May I turn up the light, Ma'am? It's a bit dark."

"Oh, yah sure. Please be comfortable. Welcome back." Carter said. Hailey had been a cadet when Sam had met her. She had been brilliant but troubled and on the verge of being kicked out of the Air Force when Sam tried to intervene and actually got Hailey permission to come off world in the hopes of keeping her to one day join the SGC.

Some people liked to say that Hailey would be the 'next' Samantha Carter. Sam had never really paid attention to that but since her change she couldn't help but wonder about it from time to time. If she had 'died' for real than would Hailey have been able to step up to that kind of pressure. Not that Sam was vain but she was called a national treasure more than once.

"I was wondering if you were free to discuss some career points with me, Ma'am. I was offered a chance to join the research project on P3X498. The moon's gravity anomalies would be neat to work on but I'm not sure I want to leave a SG team that long. I could treat you to lunch."

Surprised by the offer Sam grimaced inside. Lately her ability to eat solid foods seem to be limited to weak shakes. She could still drink other liquids than blood but solid foods were to make her feel ill. She had nearly choked back up a cracker in front of Cassandra two weeks before. So now she really had just stopped eating…which had been disturbingly easy when she didn't have to look at others eat.

"Thanks but I am on a diet." Sam said which was the excuse she used with Cassandra. "But please, have a seat."

* * *

Mango woke up to her cell phone buzzing. Sitting up groggily she looked around room of the abandoned house. Through holes in the walls she saw light coming through still. Digging the phone out she hit the green button to answer. "I don't know who you are but its in the middle of the day. What the Fuck?"

"Good morning Mrs. Harper," a woman said undeterred. "So sorry to wake you. We are behind here at Ventrue Tower. It has come to our attention that you have not reported to any Brujah clan houses or are in contact with your Clan Primogen."

"Yeah, I'm Brujah, we have authority issues remember." Mango growled. Her head was pounding. I'm too tired, she realized. Calm down or I might say something stupid…wait did she say Ventrue tower?

"I understand, Mrs. Harper. I am to inform you that you have been asked to join Prince Hadrian for breakfast as soon as you are available. Should we send a car to your place of residence."

"Uh…" Mango was shocked. "Sure."

"Good, expect the car outside your haven when the sun sets." The woman was about to hang up.

"Wait, how do you know where my haven is?"

"Mrs. Harper, the Prince makes such things a priority. Sleep well."

Mango put the phone down. She fell back onto the old mattress resting on the floor. She was sleeping in a crack den. It was a run down house in the middle of no where but all the stoners left this room alone and she had been able to add locks to it. It was the cheapest place she could afford and most vamps didn't like stoners so it was relatively secure.

'The Prince wants to have breakfast." Mango didn't fall back to sleep.

* * *

Liam dozed in a chair. In front of him were three computers and monitors all showing different things. One played security footage, the other the status of various police tracking networks and the third his own haven's security monitors. A chirp woke him up and he saw that the computer with the police info was showing a pop-up.

"Highway parole car found run off the road. Officers missing." he read aloud.

One of six cell phones on another table recharging buzzed. With one shove he rolled chair over to table and picked it up. It was unmarked. Liam flipped it open. "Liam Sage…yes I just read the warning…Understood…I'll get my nosferatu connection on it…Good luck to all of us. The Colonel? I'll worry about mine you worry about him." The voice on the other end hung up. Liam did the same then put the phone between his palms and crushed it.

Getting out of his chair he got on his knees. "God, please, for what we must do guide us…or please stop us."

Liam got back into his chair and rolled back to the computers. Opening a email he sent a message to ratman666 .

_James,_

_Two bodies have been found on the highway. They haven't been identified yet. Put the word out that they are two Highway patrolmen and that the Sabbat's advance party is traveling by day._

_Sage_

Liam sent the email and leaned back in his chair. Advance party by day would put them on site by nightfall. Main force would be about a day behind, maybe two. Two was more likely if they were mostly young vampires and feeding as they go. Leaning back in the chair he closed his eyes. Get some more sleep. He was going to need it.

He wasn't worried about telling the Prince. James would tell his bosses and then they would tell the Prince's people. James would get the credit and the kid was good enough that he would wipe out any trace of Liam's email. One thing that can always be depended on is self interest.

* * *

Dr. Lam was at her desk looking for…something. "What is it?" She asked herself. "I know I left something undone but what is it?"

"Dr. Lam?" One of the technicians knocked on her door. "I have the latest Blood tests back."

"Oh, thanks," She said sitting back in her chair. Something was bugging her but she couldn't remember what it was for the life of her.

"Oh and this was in with the rest of the samples." The man pointed to a folder that was on top. "Not sure what it was but we went ahead and analyzed it. You got to remember to put a itemizing code on stuff like that because the lab almost threw it out thinking it was just dirt."

"Dirt?" Caroline Lam opened the folder. "Powdered substance containing large percentage of iron, silver and sulfur. Minor traces of proteins." As if remembering a dream she recalled the brownish powder residue on the floor.

"Doctor Lam?" The man asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Caroline said. "Yes thank you." The man turned leaving her with the test results.

"What proteins contain iron, silver and sulfur?" This was what she had been looking for. She knew it.

"Dr. Lam. Caroline…" Lam's head snapped up from the file.

"Col. Carter. I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." Lam closed the folder.

"That's alright. You looked pretty absorbed by your work." The bond Col. Said waiving it off. "I needed to look at your quarterly requests. After what happened I know we have to be in need of more supplies."

"Oh yah, sure. I had them…here." Lam produced two pages with charts and numbers. "How are you feeling by the way."

Col. Carter looked up. "Fine. Maybe a bit tired."

"You look it. I could get you a booster."

Before Lam got out of her chair, Carter shook her head. "No thanks. I'm fine really. Besides you have other stuff to do." The XO backed away and left the office suddenly. Caroline frowned watching her go.

"That woman needs some help." Caroline said. She should bring it up with her father at their next section briefing.

* * *

Sam was going down the hall when there was a "psss". She stopped and saw a cleaning supply cosset door ajare. A gray long fingered hand poked out and gave a come hither motion. "James," Sam asked coming to the door. Opening it she stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Col. Carter," The now familiar Nosferatu stood up straighter. "I have been asssssigned to asssssist you in preparing the SSSGC."

Not too surprised by the choice Sam nodded. James was becoming a regular Kindred visitor down here like Sage used to be. The Prince wants you to be ready to lock down the mountain at a moment's notice. The Sabbat are going to be at the city limitsss tonight."

"That soon?" Sam said. Damn, she had been thinking she could get Cassandra to come in. No, better she just call her and make sure she stayed home. Best bet. If what she was told was true. The fighting would be in the urban areas no family communities. Stay indoors was the best defense. But it didn't do much for her to think of it. "I have to go and get things ready."

"Don't worry about the excuse. I have arranged that the bio filters will detect a dangerous agent when the time is right. Automatic shut down and activation of life support. Leave it all to me."

"That's great. But If I can I need to make sure as many nonessential personnel as possible get out of here. It will be better that way."

"You're show, Colonel." the grey creature said.

"SAM?" A voice was outside the door. Carter hit the lights just as the door opened and Vala let the light in. "Sam, you do know you're in a closet right?"

Carter spared a look behind her and didn't see James or any hint of him. Looking back at Vala she shrugged. "Just needed a second." It was a weak excuse.

Vala's eyebrow raised. "Okay. Daniel wanted to know if you had dinner plans."

"Uh, yah." She held up papers in her hand. "Work. Never ending."

Vala nodded. "You know, you need to take a break. You look burned out. I don't anyone would blame you after everything that's happened."

"That's okay, Vala," Carter said stepping out of the closet. Vala didn't notice but Carter did that the door didn't swing closed right away. She wasn't sure but there might have been the sound of something scraping too. "Maybe in a month or two. You think Walter has it bad. Try being an XO."

* * *

When the sun went down the Kindred of Colorado Springs came out in force. Prince Hadrian watched from his office window picturing how all the pieces were moving. The Militia was put out front. Human Law enforcement was watching the highways. They made up the first line. The next was in the outer urban areas of the city. Subtle manipulations made sure that police and other emergency responders would not be active. Teams of Kindred were waiting in sortie groups ready to meet the tide of the assault. After them was the Sherriff and a small Army of ghouls and Kindred loyal to the Haven's in the city's hart. It was horribly beautiful. The weak died first, then the questionably loyal and then the loyalists who would fight harder than everyone because this was their city. A horrible but necessary strategy battle tested for centuries. "Now we wait."

* * *

Liam Sage stood on a roof looking towards the South East. Mango was checking her shot-gun for the umpteenth time. Also on the roof were another former Militia Brujah, a Ventrue, Malkavian and Nosferatu. The Malkavian dressed and smelled like a homeless person and the Nosferatu may have been a woman but that wasn't provable given its gnarled limps, twisted face with the elongated forehead and boney torso.

Mango and the other Brujah were dressed in heavy leather jackets and pants. If they had been human they would have died of heat exhaustion but since they didn't breath or sweat it wasn't an issue. The other two didn't wear much of anything except rags.

To share among them there were 12 and 20 gage shot-guns, 44m pistols, knives, and 3 hand grenades not counting their personal weapons of choice. They also had rifles but they looked cheap to Liam. Mango had in addition to her standard 12 gage a M16A2 rifle with bayonet at the end. She hadn't been trained to shoot like a marksman but up close and personal she would be good enough.

Only Liam and the Ventrue were 'properly' armed and armored. The Ventrue, Vincent, or V2 as the Malkavian was calling him had on a old but well maintained French breast-plate along with steel greaves and heavy leather gloves. He also was wearing heavy leather under the breastplate and another leather coat over all of it. He had a European short sword, a M4 rifle as well as a sawed off shot gun.

Liam was more creative. Chain male had been sown in-between the cloth of his shirt and the lining of his baggy pants. He wore the Turtle-Skin Tactical vest he once lent to Samantha. On his legs under his pants he had soccer shin guards but the plastic had been replaced with steal. His right hand had only a steel forearm guard that ran up to his elbow and his left was a old medieval gauntlet with two pyramid spikes come out between the knuckles. Over all of it he had a large black duster that was 2 sizes too big for him but covered the Bastard Sword slung over his back, a short Ninjito on his left hip, a utility belt with small knives and other tools and weapons, 50m hand gun on his right hip and the AK47 hanging tucked under one arm. Over all Liam Sage felt far better prepared than anyone else on the roof.

"Mango," Liam said getting the girl's attention. "You okay?"

"Stuck on a roof with you." Mango said by way of answer.

"Just keep calm and stay close. You'll be fine. If for some reason something happens to me, just hide."

Mango stood up at that. "I can take care of myself. I've done just fine so far."

Not looking at her Liam nodded. "Right and you did just fine because you did what I told you. So don't stop now."

When she didn't go back to her weapon Liam turned to her. "You know why I chose you, Rachel?" He used her real name. "You were smarter than the rest. The rest of the Militia is going to get themselves killed but you have a chance. Don't die here. One city, isn't worth it. When we're done here. When we can get you out, go somewhere. See California, join the Anarchs, go fight the Sabbat in Europe. Do something more than live from day to day. Fine a reason to live."

"I've been to Europe." Mango commented.

"As a little girl on a family trip. Go as a Kindred and learn from the masters of intrigue. They make us American's look like retards."

"Why are you always here?" She asked all of a sudden. "You picked me and then you betrayed us and you know I hate you. I tried to kill you and you just don't stop. You made me work with Sam and…" She was making herself upset. Holding back the Frenzy all on her own she glared at him. "What is so great about me?"

Liam didn't smile. Didn't even look her in the eye. He went back to looking south. After a while Mango gave up and went back to her weapon though there was nothing else for her to do.

Somewhere there was the sound of a gun being fired way off in the distance. "Its starting," The Nosferatu said.

"Yes, yes, yes…starting, blood, blood in the streets. Just like the fall of the city…blood, blood, more blood. V2 do you see it?" The Malkavian was rambling. Vincent ignored him.

"Time to go people," Liam said. "Mango follow on the roofs and give us a heads up. It won't be long now." The group of fighters went downstairs and took to the streets.

* * *

Notes:

Well here is an update. The next chapter should close it up. If you didn't notice this isn't my best work. It has been too long sitting idle. I think I started this in 2010 if you can believe it. My writing style changed, my ideas changed…a lot of things have changed. It is still a story I want to do but I can see that it won't be my best. There is so much rich character driven development that I wanted to put in.

When it all ends I'll do a note page about all the changes that planning that went into it. I think some of my fellow VTM fans will enjoy that. The largest problem has been to keep this a Stargate related story when so many of the characters are vampires. There are a lot of things I would change knowing what I know now and with what I created.

So for my readers, stay with me. The ending is going to be neat. Not my best written but it will be neat and worthy of the source material.

I will finish this story and my others. Don't worry.


End file.
